A New Beginning
by islashlove
Summary: This is based in between Seasons two and three. While looking for shelter and a safe place to stay for the winter, Rick and Daryl find a cave that leads to even a bigger surprise. This is a Slash story, Rick and Daryl romance
1. A Tunnel of Hope

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from 'The Walking Dead'**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning:**** This is a slash story, which means man on man. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read it. **

**Author's Notes:**** Ok, I'm back into my normal writing of slash stories. This will end up being Rick and Daryl together. There will be some violence, swearing and discrimination, just like it is in the show. This is based in between Seasons two and three.**

**Story Notes:**** While looking for shelter and a safe place to stay for the winter, Rick and Daryl find a cave that leads to even a bigger surprise.**

**A New Beginning:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** A Tunnel of Hope.**

Daryl looked around the group. They were cold and tired. Was winter feeling colder this year or was it just because they had no shelter or food? Had their spirits fallen so low, that they were starting to give up? Right now they were living out of their cars, but as winter draws on, it was only going to get harder.

Lori was the one that wasn't really coping. For starters, she was pregnant and secondly, her husband, their leader, was shunning her. Carol, after the death of Sophia, was the one everyone was worried about, but she had started to become the mother of the group, making sure everyone had their share of food and water.

Hershel was more concerned about looking after his daughter Beth, whereas his other daughter, Maggie, had become one of the group's best protectors. Even Glenn, who was Maggie's boyfriend now, had changed. T-Dog, well…T-Dog still kept to himself, but when Rick and Daryl went out hunting, they knew the group was safe in T-Dog's hands.

Carl, the only child in the group was still trying to find his place. He was torn between his parents and their problems, but he had also grown up. He was no longer the mummy's boy he was when Daryl had first met him. He was able to take down a walker just as good as any of them. His childhood gone, replaced by a man that is way too young to have to grow up so quickly.

And then there was Rick. Oh, how he had changed. He was still the quiet-spoken man he had always been and Daryl has still hardly ever heard him raise his voice. But he had changed in many other ways. He would kill, without a blink of an eye if it was to protect the group. He had come up with many ways to kill walkers without shooting them and he had become a hard man; hard in the mind and in the heart. He had to; otherwise this group would have been dead a long time ago.

Daryl himself had changed. He was no longer the hard, unfeeling man he once was, a man who needed nobody, not even his brother, and nobody needed him. But now, now this group of survivors needed him for something, whether it was for food, for protection or even someone to talk to. Daryl was their go to man and Daryl knew he needed them too. His only problem was, if Merle, his brother, had survived and they meet up again, which side would he be on. His brother by blood or the family he had come to love.

He was on watch when Rick approached him. At first he thought it was just to relieve him, but he soon realised that Rick wanted to talk to him about something, He watched the man he had come to respect and to…love, pace back and forth at first and then came to a stop beside him. He wasn't sure if it was love, but it was a strong feeling, a strong desire, just to be there for him.

"Is it quiet, Daryl?"

"Just about, there were two walkers, but I dealt with them. Are you here to relieve me?"

"Yes and no."

"How so?"

"I want you and me to do some scouting tomorrow. We need somewhere a bit more secure than here in the open, especially since it's getting colder."

"You're right, even if the walkers are being slowed down with the snow. The group won't handle it well, either. What do you think we could find?" Daryl didn't really care, he just enjoyed the times when he and Rick went hunting by themselves.

"Well, from the area we're in and the fact there are hills here, I was thinking on the lines of a cave or something."

"Yeah, I could see that we could find a cave, one we could defend if need be."

"Good, you go and get some sleep and we'll leave at first light."

"You've got it, Rick." Daryl handed over watch to Rick and left.

He knew it was only a few hours until first light, but he also knew he wouldn't get much sleep either; something had been playing on his mind of late. It was something he would bring up with Rick tomorrow.

Daryl was right, he didn't get much sleep and before he knew it, Rick was knocking on the door of the car he was in. They headed off before anyone else was up, except for Glenn who was now on watch.

They had walked for about an hour, before Daryl fired his crossbow, bringing down a deer. They walked over and Rick waited as Daryl made sure it was dead and then hid the carcass.

"When we come back this way, we'll have meat to bring back and the rest won't know what we've been up to."

"What makes you think I didn't tell them?"

"You spoke to me while we were by ourselves, not in the group. That's why."

"Fair enough, what do you think about up there?" Rick said pointing towards a reasonably rocky hill.

"Looks like a place that would have caves. Let's go." And with that Daryl led the way.

They made the base of the hill in half an hour and were climbing it with some difficultly.

"If we're having this much trouble, it will be nearly impossible for walkers."

"Yeah, at least that will give us an advantage and there is a place we can park the vehicles." Daryl looked down at the spot Rick was pointing.

"It looks like the path would be easier from there, too." Daryl looked around a moment. "Hey, Rick, looks like a cave right there."

"Well then, let's check it out."

They made their way to the opening in the hill and to their relief it was a cave. Entering, Rick carefully took out the small touch he still had. "It looks big enough."

Daryl just nodded and made his way a little way further in. When he got closer to the back he could see it turned to the right.

"Rick, it goes further in."

"Well, we need to make sure there aren't any ways a walker can get in." The two men walked a little further in.

As they made their way through, they found some smaller caves that could only be accessed through the main tunnel. One even had some small holes in the roof that they could use as a kitchen. It even had fresh water running down the wall. One of the smaller caves could be used as a bathroom, as it had a hole in the floor for their business and again water running down the wall for a shower. About fifteen minutes later they found the back wall, once they were sure the cave was secure, Rick and Daryl headed back.

"So what do you think, Daryl?"

"Looks good to me, it's secure, we can defend it easy enough and it has everything we need." Daryl watched as Rick nodded his head in agreement. "Rick…"

"Yes, Daryl?"

"You know that Christmas is coming, don't you?" Daryl could see the smile which crept onto Ricks face.

"I didn't think that would be your type of thing, Daryl?"

"It's not. But the group needs something to build up their spirits again. This place might do it, but something from the old days might help as well."

"You're a softy after all, Daryl," Rick said smiling at the rough man before him.

He had been feeling attracted more and more to the hunter and Rick wasn't going to deny himself the right to find love again. He knew his marriage to Lori was over long before the outbreak, but he still had to find her and Carl, because he still had a responsibility to them. Somehow he knew about her and Shane and when Lori had returned to him, he hoped they could pull it all together again. But as time passed, he knew there was nothing left for them and he was becoming more aware of Daryl and how the younger man made him feel.

"No, I'm not," Daryl grumbles under his breath, but he didn't stop walking.

But just before they reached the entrance, Daryl suddenly headed off down another tunnel they had missed. Rick stood at its entrance waiting; suddenly, he could hear Daryl calling him. Running down the tunnel, Rick was expecting the worse, instead, he came running out into an open area. It was large and it had trees growing throughout. Off to one side were a few houses and what looked like crops, but they were over grown.

There were fences and beyond them was what looked like a forest, a river and lake. But what made them look even closer was the fact it looked like it was surrounded by the hills. There were even animals there. At first the two men just took in what they saw and then they looked at each other.

"What do you think, Daryl?"

"Looks like that by that crop and the state of the animals, no one has been here for a few years."

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Have to check those walls the hills are making, but yeah, I think it is. It looks like that tunnel in the only way in and I doubt that there have been any walkers here."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'd expect the animals in the pens to have been eaten if there had been any."

"You're right…if this is secure, we could have found ourselves a new home. Let's check out the houses." Nodding Daryl followed Rick towards the houses and even though it looked safe the two men stayed on guard.

They went through the houses, one at a time and found no sign that walkers were there now or had ever been there. They continued to check the barns and sheds and again found the same results. Rick checked out the generator shed only to find it was run on solar power and there was a small windmill on the bank of the river. Firing it up, Rick was pleased to find it started first go.

"How long do you think it would take you to check the perimeter?"

"If I stay here, two days, if I have to keep coming back, maybe four."

"We can't risk having the group out there for another four days."

"Then don't."

"We can't bring them here with false hope either."

"Again, don't. We seal the passage way here, so only you and I know the way in. I'll slip away, hunting and checking the perimeter. If it's ok, we bring them in, if not they just stay in the tunnel and caves."

"Sounds like a plan, Daryl," Rick said looking into Daryl's eyes.

They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking the connection and heading off towards the entrance. They had some work before them, before they could head back to the others and bring them to the cave. When they finished hiding the passage way, Daryl went and grabbed the deer from earlier, gutted it and hung it up in the kitchen cave before they left.

Somehow Rick just knew in his heart that this was going to be a new beginning for them and not just for the group, but for him and Daryl, too.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 2:**** Merry Christmas!**

The trip back to the others didn't go as smoothly as Rick wanted. They had come across a small group of about ten walkers blocking their way. They quickly led the walkers away from the group, only to come across a house.

Carefully entering, they searched the room and made sure the place was secured. Then they assessed their situation. The house itself was basic. It was just one room, with a kitchen in one corner and a bed in another. In the other two corners sat a kitchen table with chairs and a lounge in the last part. Although it looked flumps, it was easily holding back the walkers.

Then Daryl noticed something as he walked up to the front door. There was a slot in the door, like the ones in prison, the ones they pull across to see what you were doing without opening the door. Daryl, opened it to see what it did, but nothing happened, it just left a hole in the wall. At first they just stared at it confused and then Rick turned around finding the slits were all around the walls, at different heights. Suddenly a Walker stuck its head to the slit and without thinking, Rick plunged his knife into the protruding head. Realising the implications of the slits, Daryl opened another and followed Rick's lead. With-in half an hour, they had killed all the walkers and they were dragging the lifeless bodies away from the house.

"Got a feeling this house belongs to whoever owns the cave, Rick?"

"A little," Rick answered as he looked around. "It's too late to take the group back to the cave now. We'll have to stay at the camp for tonight and head up tomorrow."

"If you don't need me, I'll leave a bit earlier and make sure the cave is still secure and start checking the walls."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on, the other's will be wondering where we are."

Daryl and Rick walked back, keeping a careful eye out all the way. By the time they had reached the group, it was dark, but Rick could see Lori watching from the top of her car.

"Great," Rick said to himself, but Daryl heard him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, it's…it's just Lori wants to talk about what happened at the farm and hopes I can forgive her."

"What did she do?"

Rick was about to answer, but when he looked into Daryl's face, he could see Daryl already knew the answer. Shaking his head Rick didn't answer and walked into the camp.

"They're back," Lori called as the two men entered the light of the sunken fire.

They watched as everyone stood up, except for Lori and T-Dog who were on watch. They could see the relief on their faces, but they could also see the anger.

"Sorry everybody, we found a cave that we will be able to hold up in for the winter, but it's too late to go there now."

"We were worried about you two. What if you were attacked and turned," Carol said giving Daryl a cuddle.

Rick watched on, the jealousy starting to burn in the pit of his stomach. Rick turned back to the others, just as Hershel asked a question.

"What's the cave like?"

"It's up the side of a hill, so it is hard for any walker to get to it. It's large, with many smaller caverns which we can turn into bedrooms. Plus there are two other caverns, one which will make a great kitchen and the other, a bathroom."

"And there's running water as well," Daryl added. "I've even killed a deer and the meat is in the kitchen area waiting for us tomorrow."

"Sounds great," piped up Glenn.

"But I think we all better get some sleep now so we can head off early tomorrow;" Rick said looking at the expectant faces.

"Well, here is some food," Carol said as she handed the two men a bowl each.

As Daryl and Rick ate, the rest either headed off to their cars or exchanged places for watch duty. Lori walked over and sat down next to Rick.

"You did good, Rick. We all need a safe place right now," Lori said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"Yes, we do. Everyone needs a good rest and this is just what we need, Lori." Rick said as he stood up. "Goodnight, Lori, Daryl," Rick finished off; he patted Daryl on the shoulder, before walking over to the car he was sleeping in.

Lori just gave Daryl a dirty look, before getting up herself and going to the car Carl was already asleep in. Daryl just sat there, watching her go, with a smirk on his face. But it wasn't too long before he too was heading for bed.

The next morning both Rick and Daryl were the first awake, except for Glenn and Maggie who were on watch. After a few quick words, Daryl pushed his bike down the road before starting it up and headed off towards the cave. An hour later, the rest of the group was awake and packing the cars.

"Where's Daryl, Rick?" Carol asked as she watched Rick packed a tent into one of the cars.

"He went ahead to make sure the cave is still secured and then he was going to scout around, so don't worry, Carol, he's not too far away."

"Ok," Carol replied confused by Rick's coldness.

Rick didn't mean to be cold to Carol, in fact, he thinks she is very nice and has pulled herself together well since the loss of Sophia. But he couldn't help not get jealous when she is all over Daryl. Hell, he knows that he and Daryl aren't together and the chances that they ever will be were slim, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

Half an hour later, they slowly made their way through the trees, until they came out into a clearing that backed up to a medium sized hill. It was tall enough and the side of the hill was nearly straight up, so they knew most walkers wouldn't be able to climb it with ease.

Climbing out of their cars, most shielded their eyes as they tried to see the cave's entrance. Carol had seen Daryl's bike and had walked over to it. Rick just started to climb up towards the cave and it wasn't too long before the other's joined him.

The climb was hard and there was more than a few slips, so when they finally reached the little ledge in front of the cave, everyone fell into a heap. Rick sat leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath when he was passed a cup of cold water. Looking up he saw Daryl looking back down at him.

"I thought you were going to scout the walls in the clearing?" Rick whispered as he stood up and took the cup.

"I was and I found another way in. One I can access from out here. So you could give me a hand and we could get them in there a lot quicker."

"IS the way in secured?"

"Sure is. Now let's get these lovely people inside this cave and then you and I can go and make sure the new home is ready for them."

"You're on," Rick said smiling behind his cup as he took a drink. "Ok everyone, let's get inside." They all let out a groan, but they still got up and started heading into the cave.

Daryl had been busy. He had hung sheets across the entrances to each of the smaller caves to give them the privacy they need, especially in the toilet/shower one. He had started a fire in the kitchen and stockpiled some fire wood. In each room and along the tunnel he had put some candles up on the walls to light the way.

As soon as everyone's eyes had time to adjust to candle light, they started to explore. Once they had chosen their rooms, even Carl got his own. While the women looked over the kitchen, Daryl, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog brought everything up out of the cars. Hershel and Carl stood on watch.

It was lunch time by the time they had all settled down and the women had cooked a wonderful meal with the deer Daryl had killed the day before.

"Daryl, where did you get the vegetables from?" Lori asked, surprised to find a box full of them along with the deer.

"I came across a garden behind an abandon house nearby."

"Oh. Thank you, a great treat."

"You're welcome…Rick, you want to come and help me get some more after lunch?"

"Sure, Daryl. Glenn, you will be on watch while we're gone and the rest of you, get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Carol yawned.

As Daryl and Rick walked along the bottom of the hill they waved back to Glenn just before they disappeared out of his sight.

"So, where is this other entrance, Daryl?"

"Just up here, and there is actually two ways in."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, and I know what I'm telling you right now…ahhh, here it is." Daryl stopped near some rocks that were a little bit different to the rest in the area.

Going to a certain spot, Daryl reached up and pulled down a small shrub growing out of the side of the hill. Rick was surprised to find a small door open near where he was standing. Pulling the door open, both Rick and Daryl walked through. Daryl pulled the door shut behind him.

Once his eyes adjusted Rick could see he was in some sort of garage. He could hear Daryl moving behind him and then suddenly, he was blinded by light. Daryl had found the light switch and had turned it on. Rick, once his eyes settled down, stared in awe at what he could see. There in front of him was a row of five cars.

"How did…?"

"There's a bigger door for the cars to get through and there is plenty of room for our cars too."

"Looks like whoever set this up really planned it well."

"Yes they did. Now, let's get this all checked out so we can get the others in here, as well."

Rick nodded his agreement and they walked out of the garage and into the cool winter sunlight. It took the two of them two days to check the walls and from what they could see, it was very secure. They saw many types of animals and birds, and when they checked out the lake, it was stocked with fish. In all, it was paradise.

Each night, they were quizzed about where they went and what they saw. Daryl made sure that they brought something back to the cave, some meat or fruit or vegetables, anything they could find.

On the third day they worked on the houses. Rick and Daryl choose the house they each wanted and placed a name plate Daryl had carved out of timber on each front door. They then filled Rick's fridge with fruit, vegetables and milk, and in Daryl's, meat from a few cows that they had killed.

The day had drawn on and Rick and Daryl took time out to relax from all the work they had been doing. They shared a drink of fresh milk and a few apples and pears.

"Well, we can bring the others in here tomorrow, I'm sure we've finished all we can do."

"I agree and it will work out great for tomorrow."

"How come, Daryl?"

"Because tomorrow in Christmas day."

"Really! Too bad we don't have a gift for them."

"Actually, we have two to give them. This place and these," Daryl said holding up some wrapped items.

"What are they?"

"Name plates, like the ones we have already put up."

"So, you do have a softer side, Daryl."

"No, but our group needs this; they need a safe place to stay."

"Well, we better get back. We'll give out your presents at breakfast and then bring them home. It would be nice if it snowed."

"Sounds like a plan, Rick." Just as Daryl went to stand up, he tripped falling forward. Rick tried to steady him, but they both went tumbling down onto the ground.

At first they both ended up laughing, but as their eyes meet, silence fell between them. They lay there, breathing heavily, entranced in each other and feelings the pull between them. Finally, Daryl made a move as the way they were laying was hurting him.

"Sorry, Rick. Umm…we better go," Daryl said as he quickly walked off.

Rick helped himself up and just followed Daryl. They were so close to making a connection but at least now, Rick was sure there was something between them. And just as they entered the car garage, Rick got his wish, as it started to snow.

The next day, Rick and Daryl sat apart as they watched the others eat their breakfast. When everyone was finished, Daryl stood up and walked over to the entrance and called Glenn in. Glenn did as he was told, but stayed near the opening so he could still keep watch.

Daryl then grabbed a bag from his cave room and handed it to Rick. Rick in turn looked at the faces before him; he could see the wonder and curiosity in their eyes.

"You are all wondering what Daryl and I are up to, right."

"Yes," came the combined replied.

"Well, according to Daryl, today is Christmas day and he made you all a gift." And with that, Daryl passed out the wrapped items.

Everyone opened up their gifts and was amazed by the craftsmanship in the name plates.

"Thank you, Daryl," the replies came from everyone.

"But what are we to do with them?" Carl asked.

"You are to put them on the front door of your house, so we know who is living there," Rick answers him.

"But, we don't have a house to put them onto, Rick darling," Lori said tapping Rick's leg.

Rick just picked up her hand and stood up. He walked over to the other entrance and showed everyone the way down. As they entered the light, Rick and Daryl listened to the surprised expressions from the group.

"When you have decided on which house you want, put your name plates up and then come and see me or Daryl and we will stock your fridges." Rick pulled Lori to one side to talk to her. "Find a house just for you and Carl. Don't go putting your plates on my door."

As the group turned and looked at them, Rick and Daryl called out.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**.


	3. Laws and Jobs

**Chapter 3:**** Laws and Jobs.**

It had been nearly a week since they had first moved into the open cave, five days to be precise. While the women had been making house, the men took the time to see what their new home really had for them.

The area where the houses were was set up like a normal small township including a small hospital, school and library and they were all very well stocked. Each house had at least three bedrooms, a kitchen, a lounge room and a bathroom. They had running water, both hot and cold, and power to run lights. Each house had a veranda and even a fence around it giving each house its own little bit of land.

Two of the three bedrooms had a single bed and the third had a double. They all had a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a desk and chair. In the kitchen there was a wooden stove with a chimney, a kitchen table with six chairs, a pantry and a cupboard for plates, cutlery and all the cooking equipment and a fridge/freezer. There was even a kitchen sink.

The lounge room was just as basic as the rest of the house. On one of walls was a fire place, which was surrounded by the lounge suite and a coffee table. The other side had been set up like a study with an old fashioned study desk and chair. The bathrooms just had a bath tub, a wash basin and a chest of drawers for towels and other personal stuff and although the toilet was inside, it wasn't hard to tell that it ran into a nearby septic tank, not a sewage system.

In all, they weren't elaborate but each house had the basic and that was all they needed. It didn't take long before Carol had started a flower bed in her yard to remember Sophia and Ed and the others followed suit, not long after.

Once everything in the township had been checked out, they moved on to the farm. Hershel had already moved into the farmhouse, as it reminded him of his old house. Beth, Maggie and Glenn had joined him and they were already taking care of the crops and animals.

The farmhouse was set up like all the other houses, except it had a few more bedrooms a large kitchen that could store a lot of food and a very big freezer. It even had its own solar generator. Out behind the shed were two large barns. One had farming equipment in it, the old fashion type where you needed a horse to pull it and the other was set up for storing food and just like the houses it had a fence around the farmhouse, separating it from the rest of the farm. Hershel also found that the back of the house was set up as a veterinary clinic, which made him very happy.

In one section there was a great selection of vegetables and in another area, were different types of fruit trees. Further out were crops of wheat and other grains. There were fenced off areas that held some cows, goats and horses and other areas had chickens, ducks and turkeys and each area had its own small barn for shelter for the animals and each one bordered either the lake or river. In all they had plenty of food and fresh water.

Just outside the farmhouse area was the main part of the river that ran into the lake. Rick and the rest stood on the edge of the lake. Beyond the lake was just open land, some were grass plains and other areas were dense forest areas or other smaller streams. It was breathtaking.

The sun was just starting to set and a cool winter breeze was biting at their skin through the thin clothing they were wearing. Rick watched a deer from the forest drink in a nearby stream as a reasonably large fish jumped out of the water.

'_This place is perfect,'_ Rick thought to himself, but he was brought from his thoughts by a hand placed on his shoulder.

He didn't need to look to know who owned it. The rough, strong hand belonged to Daryl and no one else. God, how he wished that Daryl would run those rough hands all over his body. Turning, he saw that Daryl was looking behind him and when he looked to where Daryl was looking he could see that the rest of the group was heading home, wrapping what little clothing they were wearing around themselves trying to stay warm.

He watched as Lori tried to pull Carl to her side, but he pulled away from her and walked a little quicker. Lori shivered and Rick knew it's not just from the cold wind, but also from the cold way Carl is treating her. He wanted to feel sorry for her, he did, but his heart was still hurting too much from the betrayal she and Shane had caused him. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Daryl who was now staring at him.

"Did you want something, Daryl?"

"We need to go outside of the open cave and see if we can find some warmer clothing for everyone."

"I know, I just…" Rick paused, taking a deep breath he continued. "I was hoping we won't need to leave too soon. It's so beautiful and peaceful here," Rick said as he watched the deer again.

"I know, but without warm cloths everyone will either stay in their homes or get sick. We also need to put down ground rules, especially if we are going to bring back other survivors."

"I think we will lay the rules down tonight and work out jobs for everyone and tomorrow if you want to, we can go out and have a look for clothing."

"I'm in for that. Anyway, we better head back, too."

The two men walked back towards the town. When they arrived they spilt up and let everyone know that there would be a meeting in the library. Rick had let Hershel know before they had headed back. Once everyone had arrived and was seated, Rick looked at each one of them noting that they had separated in to different groups. There was Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Glen in one group and Lori and Carol in another. Then there were the ones keeping to themselves like T-Dog, Daryl and himself. But it was Carl he was more worried about. He didn't sit with anyone. Not his mother, not near him and not with the group as a whole; instead he stood at the back of the room, just staring at him. Taking a deep breath Rick started to talk.

"I've asked you all here tonight for us to discussed what we want from this place."

"What do you mean, Rick?" Hershel asked but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"We need to set laws, not just the old laws from the past, but ones that will suit this new world. We also need each of us to choose a job in this new place we're now in. Hershel…he's taken on the rolls of farmer, vet and doctor, and by the look of it so has Beth, Maggie and Glen. So anyone have a job they want and laws they want."

Rick watched them, but not one moved to say anything, no one dared. They just sat there looking at him, waiting for the laws he wanted. After a few minutes of silence, Rick felt Daryl move to stand beside him.

"All I want to see as a law is that there is no hate against anyone. Not against their colour," Daryl said looking at T-Dog and then looking at Glenn he continued, "their race, their sex or sexuality."

"Is there anyone against this?" Rick asked looking at the others. Everyone shook their heads. "Fine, then the anti-discrimination law is in, any others?"

"We won't allow murderers, rapist and child molester here," Carol said with a voice belonging more to a mouse then a woman.

"And if we do get someone like that here, what do we do with them?"

"Kill them." All eyes were on Carl after he said this. Now Rick knew he needed to talk to Carl, really talk to him.

"No! We will take them back outside the open cave, set them free to fend for themselves. We are not animals. The idea of this is to put down ground rules for a new society. Not for us to take revenge on a world that has turned its back on us. Is there anything else?" Rick asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes," Lori said. "We will punish the ones that commit bad crimes like that, but what about someone who steals food or some…"

"There shouldn't be a need for anyone to steal, but I understand your concern, Lori. Petty crimes will be sentenced to work on the farm. Another thing I don't want is marriage. If you love someone, so be it. You don't need a piece of paper to say you can live together. But the age of consent will be sixteen, the same it was before all of this. Any other laws or can we continue onto jobs?"

Everyone talked amongst themselves, not being able to think of any more laws at that moment they all agreed to continue on.

"Right, Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Glenn are you happy with looking after the farm?"

"Yes, Rick, we are."

"Good, now…"

"Are you planning to bring other people in here?" T-Dog suddenly asked.

"Yes, Daryl and I will be going outside the open cave in order to get supplies. If we find survivors, we will bring them back. Why?"

"What if they've been bite or they're dangerous?"

"We're going to set up a quarantine area. No one will be allowed to enter without surrendering their weapons. If they're safe and accept our laws, they can stay. If not, they can be taken back outside and left."

"That's why we blacked windows in all of the vehicles. We can transport them here without them knowing where here is," Daryl added.

"Now," Rick said as he looked around the group again. Are there any other questions before I continue about jobs?"

"Just one," Lori said in her cold angry voice. "Why are you going back out there? We have enough food and water. We're safe from walkers. So why in hell, Rick, would you risk your life to go back out there?"

"Because, Lori, we need new clothes, ones for winter right now. Two, the supplies we have in medicines and personal stuff won't last forever and lastly, how long do you think this group will survive without new people in it? One…two generations, maybe a few more, but at what cost. There is Carl and the new baby, maybe Maggie's and Glenn's kids, if they have any. Then what, Lori, we just watch as we die out?"

"Sorry, I just don't see why you need to go out there again, that's all. But you're right; we do need new people in the group. I just wish it didn't need to be you."

"Fine, now can we get back to jobs." Everyone agreed to return to the main topic.

"I would like to be the teacher, if I can?" Carol asked.

"Agreed, anyone else?"

"I'd like the job in the library and records," Lori requested and then she added, "I would also like to do up a calendar. We know this year was a leap year, and if we go from what Daryl said was Christmas day, I can easy do one up."

"Any objections? No…then, Lori, you are our librarian and records keeper."

"T-Dog, I think right now you would be better as a handyman and guard, especially if we do bring back other survivors."

"You've got it, Rick."

"What about me?" a small voice called from the back of the room.

"Carl…when I get back from the outside you and I will talk, but for now I just want you to be a kid and keep an eye on your mum for me. Ok!"

Rick watched as Carl looked at his mum. He could see the hurt and anger in his son's eyes, but Carl just looked back at him and nodded his head.

"Good. Now, Daryl and I will leave early tomorrow and be back as soon as we can. If there is anything you want, just let Lori know and I will get the list off her before we leave. Any more question?"

Everyone shook their heads no and started to move away. Rick turned and smiled at Daryl.

"Well, that went well," Rick said as he turned around toward the leaving crowd. "Oh, T-Dog, could you stay please."

T-Dog nodded his head and stood aside as the three of them watch the others leave. Once they were alone Rick turned back to T-Dog.

"While we're away, I have two things I'd like you to do for me."

"And they are?"

"Keep an eye on Carl, it's the main thing and can you choose a place that we can use as a cemetery."

"I can do that and Rick, Daryl…be careful out there," and with that T-Dog headed off home.

Daryl and Rick closed up the library and headed off towards their own homes. As they arrived at Daryl's house Rick turned to look at Daryl.

"Well…goodnight, Daryl, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Rick, I hope since tomorrow is the last day of the year, it will go well for us."

Both men stood there, looking in each other's eyes. Unfortunately a movement in the corner of Rick's eye destroyed the moment and they parted ways. Daryl stayed at his door watching until Rick closed his, then Daryl walked through his and went to bed, dreaming of Rick.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	4. Thoughts of the Past

**Warning:**** Mention of rape/child abuse.**

**Author's Notes:**** Ok, I know they come across Merle and the town at the end of winter, but in my story, I have it all happening at the beginning of winter. Plus I have a question at the end of this chapter, so please, could you, my wonderful readers, answer it either by a review or PM. **

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4:**** Thoughts of the Past.**

Both Rick and Daryl were up early and ready to go as soon as they could. The 4X4 was full of gas and two back up drums were strapped in the back. There was even a basket full of food and water for them, which Carol had put together. Lori gave them the list and soon they were waving goodbye to everyone as they headed off down a small track. As they drove they sat in silence as they were lost I their own thoughts.

Daryl's thoughts of late had been focused on a few things. The main one was Rick. Not just on the strange feelings he had for this man; he had fallen in love with other men and woman in the past, it was just that the feelings has have never been this strong before. But instead, Daryl had started to wonder where he was actually fitting in this group now.

When he and Merle had first joined the group at the quarry they were outcasts, and he didn't blame them for keeping them, especially Merle, at arm's length. They were rough and rugged, very rude and racist people. Thinking back to that time in his life, Daryl could understand why he was like he was. His father had beaten him at any chance he got. His mother seemed either too scared or didn't care what happened to him and Merle…well, if Merle wasn't beating him, he was in prison. But regardless of Merle's faults he was still there when Daryl needed him. Then, as time passed they became the supplier of food, but they were still shunned by the rest, no matter how hard Daryl tried to change it, Merle kept pulling him back in.

Then, there was that day when Rick walked into his life. At first, it looked like Rick had freed him from Merle. It wasn't that he wanted Merle back that made him go to the city, it was the need to know that Merle had been defeated by this strange illness and there was a chance that Merle could be dead. But when they walked onto that roof top and saw that Merle had cut off his own hand and had escaped, he knew at that moment that no matter how far he travelled or how much his life changed, Merle would find him and he'd be back where he started.

He knew he shouldn't have taken his anger out on Rick. After all, it wasn't Rick's fault that Merle had escaped and it wasn't Rick's fault that his life had been a living hell. But when he had found out that he was little mister 'stick-in-the-mud husband', well…it had made him a lot angrier, more at himself than Rick, because as soon as he had seen him, Daryl had been attracted to him.

But as time moved on things had changed. For one thing, Rick didn't stick his gun in his face anymore. The second thing was, as soon as Rick took over the group, he was no longer just the food supplier, someone they just looked down at as a second class passenger, a Dixon boy. No he was no longer just those things, he was Daryl, and for some reason, Rick had a need for Daryl.

At first, the neutral ground that they stood on was built on guilt. Daryl was guilty about the reasons he treated Rick so badly and Rick felt guilty for what had happened to Merle. Then their friendship grew as they protected the group and hunted to feed them.

When Sophia had gone missing, Daryl's respect for Rick went up. Firstly, because how many people would go after someone else's kid with the risk of getting yourself killed and then keep up a search that was most likely a waste of time. Then, even with his own son's life hanging on the line, Rick was still trying to keep the group together, trying to find Sophia and trying to convince Hershel to let them stay on his farm. Hell, it was only Rick and himself, that still believed that Sophia was still alive and it was that fact that kept Daryl looking for her. That was why it was so hard when she came walking out of that barn. He could see the hurt in Rick's eyes as he had to put her down like some mad animal.

But it was the turning point for Hershel and he let them stay. Rick didn't know it, hell no one did, but Daryl was just on the edge of the tree line when Rick had confronted Lori about the baby and the abortion pills. He was there, listening. He already knew that their relationship was shaky, but he didn't know how much, until that moment. Rick had nearly, and he meant nearly, raised his voice to Lori, but as usual, he kept his cool. Rick had wanted to know the truth and when he was told the truth about her and Shane and that there was a chance that the baby was Shane's he knew that Rick had finely had enough.

Rick still didn't raise his voice as Lori tried to explain why she had slept with Shane and the fear about the fact that Shane thought that the baby was his. No, Rick told her that he understood what had happened, but he couldn't forgive her. He just walked over and handed her his wedding ring. When she had asked him what this meant, Rick just told her that she could take it as their divorce and he then just walked away.

Lori was yelling at him all the way, until he was out of sight; it was then that she broke down, realising just how much she had lost. It wasn't until the death of Shane and the attack on the farm from the walkers, did it really hit home. As time wore on, the more both Rick and Carl pulled away from her, the more she was alone. No Shane, no Carl and no Rick, the queen had fallen, but she still kept on trying to win back her king.

But with Shane and Lori gone, Daryl had somehow stepped into their rolls. He had taken over from Shane as Rick's best friend and second in charge. Whereas, he had become the 'go to person' when Rick needed someone to talk to, he wished the place he had replaced Lori for was her place in Rick's bed. So that was it, Daryl had gone from the second class Dixon boy, to the second in charge of the whole group and as long as that meant he could be with Rick, he loved it, all the way.

In the driver's side of the 4X4 Rick, too, was lost in his own thoughts. Had they made good choices in the laws they wanted, and were the right people given the right jobs. What was he going to do about Carl? He was becoming cold and angry at the world and that wasn't something he wanted for his son. He knew he had to get Carl back to being a kid again, but how, that was the question.

Then there was Lori. What was he going to do about her? For some reason, she just doesn't get it, but they are through, finished, ended and that was it. Yes, he did still love her and he always will, but he needed to get through to her that he didn't love her that way anymore. Instead, he was in love with Daryl. The rough and quiet hunter had caught his heart strings from the moment he had seen him.

It nearly killed him when he realised that he had handcuffed Daryl's brother Merle to the top of the building and had left him there. Daryl had looked older, bigger and stronger then he really was at that moment, but when Daryl looked at him when he was told that it was him, who had handcuffed Merle to the roof he saw something in the young man's eyes.

At first Rick wasn't sure what he saw, anger, hatred for sure, but there was something else, something he couldn't put his finger on. And it was this that made him go with Daryl to get his brother back. Not just the need for the guns, for the radio, but because he felt guilty. Guilty for what he had done to Merle and guilty what he had done to Daryl. Yes, he wanted to stay with Lori and Carl, but he needed to go for some reason, to prove to Daryl that he was sorry for what he had done.

He can't deny that he was surprised that T-Dog and Glenn came with them, after all an Asian and a black man helping out a very racist man. But while they were travelling he had asked T-Dog and Glenn why they did it and they both just simply said that Daryl wasn't Merle and in Rick's mind that answered it all.

When they had reached the roof top and saw that the chain was still secured Rick was sure that they would find Merle alive, but when he looked over to Daryl he could see worry and fear in his eyes, that was the point Rick knew what he had seen in Daryl's eyes back at the quarry. It was hope! A lot of people would have judged Daryl for having hope in his eyes as he was being told his brother had been left behind, handcuffed to a building's roof top and the chance that he was alive was slim, but not Rick.

Rick had seen battered wives and children. How, no matter what their husbands/fathers did to them, he could still see the love they held for the other person, yet there was always that glimmer of hope for freedom. Carol and Sophia had it for Ed and Daryl had that same look about Merle and that was the real reason Daryl was standing in that stair well. It was to see if he was free, and if not, that Merle knew he had come for him.

But for Daryl, right at that moment as the chain was being cut, was the moment of truth. Was he free or was he still under the finger of a man who should have been protecting him. Daryl had shown his real age and the fact that he wasn't as strong or as tough as he made out he was. So when they walked out onto the roof and found that Merle had cut off his own hand to escape, Rick could see the fear well up in Daryl, for he knew, that while they had no proof that Merle was dead there is a good chance for him to come back and hurt Daryl again.

It was this day, at this moment, that Rick vowed to protect this man he knew would fight him all the way. He also knew it was this moment he had feelings for the younger man. But through it all Daryl has proven himself, time and time again to be a kind and loving human being. Oh, don't get it wrong, Daryl still had the tough exterior and the bad attitude, but he is there when the group needs him.

He was there when Glenn was taken. He was there when they needed to escape the CDC and when Sophia went missing. It was the same obsession with Sophia that he had with Merle. Since he wasn't sure Merle was dead, Daryl was always looking over his shoulder waiting for him to walk out from behind every bush. Maybe that is why he was such a good lookout, just in case Merle turned up. So because that was no evidence that Sophia was dead, it allowed Daryl to hold hope that she was still alive.

Rick never wanted to see the pain in Daryl's eyes again as when he saw Sophia come walking out of that barn, but Rick knew there would be plenty more times that he would. Like when he was asked to help kill Randall and then when he had to 'mercy' kill Dale. Rick knew in his heart that Daryl didn't like killing, especially people, but he also knew that if push came to shove, he could do it. But it was things like the Christmas presents that reminded Rick that Daryl did have a softer side and maybe, just maybe the looks he occasionally saw Daryl giving him might mean that Daryl likes him, like the way he likes Daryl.

Both men were suddenly pulled from their thoughts as Rick pulled up at the top of a hill. Below was a small township. Rick parked the car and Daryl gave him a questionable look. Rick explained that he thought that they better have something to eat and drink first. As they ate lunch, they surveyed the township. They couldn't see many walkers, but in the end they decided to drive down to the edge of the town, hiding the 4X4 just in case there were some survivors still in town. They then checked out each building by foot, placing what they needed out front near the road and then picking it up before they left.

Everything went smoothly. They only came across a few walkers and just as they loaded up the 4X4 a few more came wandering in. After getting rid of the walkers, Rick and Daryl had gone back for the last bit when Daryl felt something behind him. Turning around, Daryl was ready to kill the walker, only to find himself frozen to the spot when it was Merle's face in front of him. He looked over to Rick for help, only to find Rick being held by two men.

Daryl felt something hit him in the head and he dropped to the ground in pain. Just as the world turned black, he saw Merle standing over him, smiling.

"Well…hello there, brother," Merle said just as Daryl's eyes closed.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**I want to know if you would like me to let Lori to live with a new love interest or to just kill her off during childbirth. Please leave you answer in a review or PM me.**


	5. Happy New Year

**Author's Notes:**** I have a question at the end of this chapter, so please, could you, my wonderful readers, answer it either by a review or PM.**

**Chapter 5:**** Happy New Year.**

Daryl let out a small groan. His head hurt and he didn't know why. The pillow under his head was helping a little. Suddenly he remembered Rick, the town and…Merle.

'_Oh, no,_' Daryl thought to himself. _'Please, let it be a dream. Please don't let what happened, happened for real and Merle has me again'. _

Sitting up, he wished he hadn't done it so fast as the room he was in started to spin.

"Well, lookie here, my little brother is awake."

Daryl's blood froze, along with the rest of him. Slowly, he turned his head to face the direction Merle's voice came from.

"Merle," was all Daryl could say as he looked around the room.

It was a cell, a jail cell, and the smirk on Merle's face told Daryl that he remembers his fear about being behind bars. Then Daryl remembered something.

"Rick! Where is he?"

"What, that lawman?"

"His name is Rick and yes, what have you done to him, Merle?"

"Daryl…that hurts," Merle says as he covers his heart. "He's in the next cell."

Daryl looks over and for sure there is Rick lying on the bed in the next cell. He was still out of it and by the look of the bruises they, or rather Merle, had roughed him up. Getting to his feet, Daryl walked over to the bars separating them and reaches out trying to wake Rick up. He was afraid and he needed Rick to support him, to give him the strength to fight off Merle's control.

Just as Daryl's fingers touched Rick's stilled form, Merle grabbed him from behind and slamming him into the back wall of the cell.

"What the hell, Daryl! You're more concerned by that…trash, then your own kin, who you haven't seen in months."

"Merle…please…don't…" Daryl tried to fight him, but as soon as Merle grabbed him, Daryl was the helpless child that Merle had stood over all his life.

Merle smiled at the fear he could cause in Daryl; he had always been a weak child, easily influenced and lead astray. But now he had his baby brother back and Merle would whip him back into shape. He was just about to hit Daryl when a voice rang out at him.

"Let him go." It was Rick.

As he yelled this, he reached through the bars and grabbed Merle and was now holding him in a throat hold. This only caused Merle's friends to raise their guns, aiming them at Daryl.

"Let Merle go and we won't shoot your friend."

"What?" Merle yelled at the newcomer. "That's Daryl, me brother."

"I know, Merle, but it's you or him, and I already know where your loyalties lie and where his do as well."

Rick watched as the newcomer moved into sight. He was a middle aged man wearing black pants, white shirt with a black vest over top. As he moved closer to the cells, his men tightened their grips on their guns and Rick tightened his grip on Merle's throat.

"Who are you?"

"I will only talk to you when you've let Merle go."

Rick weighed up the situation, the fact that there were men pointing guns at Daryl, Merle's reaction to the fact that Daryl was in danger and the fact that they were behind bars and nowhere to go. With a heavy heart he released Merle.

As Merle stumbled away Daryl was quick to move closer to where Rick stood. From this point both Rick and Daryl could get a better look at the men holding them. The first thing they noticed was that Merle could have easily taken care of Rick, for where his hand should have been, Merle had a blade strapped to the stump.

The other three men were all just about the same. They were all in jeans and long sleeve shirts and were holding high powered rifles. Last, but not least, was the one that seemed to be in control. He wasn't carrying a gun, or at least they couldn't see any.

From Daryl's point of view he seemed like a typically rich man. From Rick's he could see a man who could easily hold and control power over others. Rick also got a feeling that he was one of those evil men from the movies, which would normally be stroking a cat. But one thing for sure, they both could see the underlying danger of this man who was tittering on the edge of insanity.

Daryl stood close to where Rick was with his back to the bars and Rick in turn had placed his hand on one of Daryl's shoulders in order to give Daryl support and some of his strength.

"So…I let Merle go. Now, who are you?"

"I am known as the Governor and I am in charge here and you?"

"I'm Rick and this is Daryl, but I guess…" Rick gives Merle a look as he spoke, "you already know that."

"Yes, yes I did know that, but I wanted to know if you would lie to me."

"Why?"

"You make me curious. You have managed to survive all this time out there and you look…" The Governor stopped and looked at Rick and Daryl. "Like you are healthy and well fed."

"We have our ways." Rick quickly gives Merle a strong glare as he feels Daryl tense under his touch. Merle just backs away a little.

The Governor watched as this little scene played out in front of him. Merle had never seemed to be the type of man to be scared of anything, but he was obsessed in the need to find his brother. And yet, he seems wary of this man call Rick. Whereas Rick, from what he could see, was scared and wasn't ashamed to show it, although he seemed stronger than Merle and this meant that Rick was a threat to him.

Daryl, on the other hand, was like a small child trying to be as close to the one, that being Rick who would protect him from the one that is threatening him, that being Merle. Yet, Daryl seemed a lot stronger than he was making out to be regardless of the fear reflecting in his eye. But no matter what, Rick and his group would be a big threat to him, especially if it gets out that others can survive outside the wall.

In all, he might let Daryl stay, as Meryl would be able to control him, but Rick and the rest of his group will most likely have to go.

"We will leave you alone for a while, but I will give you this to think about. We are safe where we are right now. Why don't you tell me where your group is and we will bring them here."

"Go to hell," Rick said with a snarl. "They're safe right where they are and nothing you say will change that."

"Even if we don't return, they're safe," Daryl added.

Merle once again made a move towards Daryl and Daryl tried to move closer to Rick, who had now place his arm in front of Daryl trying to protect him.

"Merle!" the Governor snapped.

Merle turned around and growled. He didn't like the fact that the Governor had threatened to have Daryl shot or the fact that he was planning to leave Daryl in the cells.

"Daryl is coming with me."

"Daryl," the Governor said taking a step towards Merle, "is staying here. Do I need to question where your loyalty lies?"

"No! It's just that Daryl is my brother and I want him with me."

"And he will be, but that is his choice and we need to leave him alone to decide, now everyone out."

Everyone headed out except for Merle and the Governor who were still in a standoff. After a minute or so the Governor just walked around Merle and up to the cells. He closed and locked Daryl's and then turned around and headed out. Just as he disappeared around the corner he called out.

"Merle, are you coming?"

Merle just stood there for a few minutes longer before turning around and heading away, but he stopped when Daryl started to talk.

"Merle, how long have we been here? And my crossbow; is it ok?"

Merle smiled to himself, Daryl and that bloody crossbow of his. Merle just shook his head and without turning back around he answered Daryl's question. "I have it and it is safe and you have been here for a day." He then continued to walk out leaving the two men alone.

They stayed in the same position for a little while, Daryl pressed up against the bars and Rick's arm around his chest. Rick finely turned his attention away from the door that their captors had walked through to the young scared man he was more or less holding in his arms. Afraid he might give Daryl the wrong idea, not that he didn't want to hold him longer, Rick slowly moved his arm from its position.

Daryl jumped a little at the sudden loss of contact. Even though he had felt threatened by Merle, he had felt safe, protected and a belonging that he had never felt before and he had wished that Rick hadn't let him go. Coughing from the awkwardness, Daryl slowly moved away from the bars so he could face Rick.

"So what do you think, Daryl?"

"I think we're in trouble. Merle's not going to let me go and that Governor…he's a nice piece of work."

"I got the same feeling about him and no matter what we can't let him know where the others are."

"Agreed," Daryl said nodding him head.

"What got me, Daryl, was how he was handling Merle."

"You noticed that too?"

"Yes, I didn't get to know Merle that long or that well but…" Rick paused for a second, judging Daryl's body language before he continued. "But I got the impression that Merle doesn't like being told what to do."

"He doesn't, but if the Governor saved his life, then…Merle will feel he owes him something, but when the Governor threatened me…that may change his view of the Governor."

"Let's just hope that the Governor's threat makes Merle angrier at him than me."

"No matter what, I think your life is at more a threat from the Governor than mine."

"So do I, Daryl. No offence, but with the way you reacted to Merle, I think the Governor will think he will be able to control you with Merle."

"No offence taken, Rick, I was frozen by fear when I saw Merle in the town and when he grabbed me, well…I was just the little kid he use to beat up all the time."

"Daryl?"

"Yes, Rick?"

"Did Merle hurt you that much?"

"Yes, we were brothers, but when he was drunk, I was his punching bag and his little…"

"You don't have to say it, Daryl."

"Yes, yes I do, Rick. He used to rape me. He would come out of jail, get drunk and use me to get back at the ones that hurt him in prison. I know I shouldn't say it, but I…actually liked it. I liked someone to hold me and…in turn Merle protected me from our dad, who would have killed me."

"Daryl, don't. You don't need to do this. I had a feeling something like that had happened, but you don't need to explain it to me."

"Yes I do, Rick. I didn't want you to move your arm from around me. Even though I liked it when Merle held me, I was always scared for when the next thing was going to happen. But with you, when your arm was around me, I felt safe and like I belonged there."

"Daryl…"

"No Rick, let me finish," Daryl said looking up at Rick. "I've fallen in love with you, Rick. You are the kindest, most gentle man I've ever known. I know this confession will change how you see me, but I needed you to know this just in case I, we, don't get out of this alive."

"Daryl, come here."

Daryl moved closer to the bars that separated them. He knew Rick wouldn't be able to hit him through the bars, but he knew the words he was about to hear would hurt worse anyway.

"Rick…"

"Daryl," Rick said as he reached out and took Daryl's face in his hands. Using this touch, he moved Daryl even closer, until they were nearly touching. "I love you, too."

Daryl opened his eyes up wide. Did Rick really just say he loved him too? But how could he? How could Rick love him after what he just told him about what Merle had done to him?

As if Rick could read the questions running around Daryl's head, Rick pulled him closer, closing the small gap between them. As their lips touched it felt like a shock of electricity running down their bodies. The kiss, even if the bars restricted them, was tender and light, but it had enough pressure to allow Daryl to know just how Rick felt about him.

The kiss only lasted for a second, but it was nothing like either man had ever had before and as their lips parted, Daryl whispered.

"Happy New Year, Rick."

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**I want to know if you would like me to let Lori to live with a new love interest or to just kill her off during childbirth. Please leave you answer in a review or PM me.**


	6. Back at the Open Cave

**Author's Notes:**** I have two questions at the end of this chapter, so please, could you, my wonderful readers, answer it either by a review or PM.**

**Chapter 6:**** Back at the Open Cave.**

Back at the open cave everyone was starting to get worried. They hadn't expected Rick and Daryl to be gone this long and now they're wondering if they did the right thing by letting them go.

Lori seemed to be handling it a lot better than everyone else, but the truth was, she wasn't. She was hiding herself in the library sorting the books and setting up the files and records rooms. She had set up a section for births and deaths. A section for the laws and who was doing what job and she had even started to write the new history of their lives, she even wondered if she should bring up the idea of giving their new home a name, just calling it 'The Open Cave' seemed silly. But right now she was finishing off every one's personal records. Lori smiled to herself, as she filled in Carl's.

Lori had kept the records simple, first name and date of birth and any medical history she could think of. She had done everyone's, including Rick's, but not Daryl's, as she didn't have enough information on him.

Lori had done a lot in the short time Rick had been gone, as she didn't have much else to do. Everyone else was doing their jobs and Carl was still avoiding her. She didn't know what she had done that was so bad that she had to lose both her husband and son.

Yes, she had the affair with Shane, but with all fairness, it did happen when she had thought Rick was dead. And she guessed that in a small way she did have something to do with Rick killing Shane, but was that enough for Rick to hate her that much and for Carl to fear her. To be honest, Lori didn't know, but one thing she did know was that she had this child growing inside her and she was starting to get worried.

She knew they were safe here. They had food, water and shelter. They even had the knowledge that there were no walkers around to get them. But she was still worried. She had to have a caesarean with Carl, what if she had to have one with this little one? What if she died during the birth and came back as a walker and tried to eat the baby or worse, the baby died inside her and started to eat her from the inside out, turning her before anyone knew what was happening.

Lori shivered at that last thought and whenever she had had it with Rick and Carl so far away, she felt even more alone. Tears started to run down her face as Lori let herself get lost in the fear and loneliness of her life.

In another building Carol was setting up one of the empty houses as a school. She knew that it seemed silly since Carl was the only child there at the moment, but it wouldn't be long before Lori had the baby and who knows, Rick and Daryl could bring people back with them. One thing she had learnt over the last few months was that anything was possible. As she took notes of what she had and what she would need to ask Rick and Daryl to keep an eye out for on one of their many, she was guessing, trips.

Looking out the window she could see Carl leaning against the house where he and Lori now lived. She could see that the young boy had changed over the months. Everything had changed. The outside world had gone to hell; her abusive husband had been taken by walkers and so had her beautiful daughter, Sophia. But through all the death and loss, Carol had found friends and people she could call family and now, thanks to the open cave and the job as the school teacher, Carol had something to live for. The children might not be Sophia, but they would still be hers to love and watch grow as they went through her school.

Carl, on the other hand, was bored, angry and scared. He was bored as there wasn't much for him to do and his mum wouldn't let him wander too far from her side.

He was angry at his mum and Shane for lying to him about his dad being dead. He was angry at them for hurting his dad and he was angry at Shane for making his dad kill him and for coming back as a walker and making him put him down. He was also angry at the baby, because it caused his mum and dad to break up. He was angry at his dad for leaving him there with his mum and for pulling away from him. And last but not least he was angry at the world for going to hell; for the walkers destroying the life he had and for them taking the only friend he had, Sophia, away and he was angry at himself for being so angry.

But the biggest problem he had was that he was scared; scared that his dad might not come back. Scared that he will start hating his mum and scared he was going to lose himself in the anger and not be able to find his way back. In all, Carl needed someone to talk to, but he didn't know who he could trust anymore.

Carl pushed off the wall of the house and headed off. He walked to the outskirts of the town where he could see T-Dog. The man was quiet, yet strong and Carl knew that his dad had asked T-Dog to something, but he wasn't sure what. All Carl knew was that T-Dog was fencing off an area for some reason.

T-Dog wiped his brow. Even though it was the start of winter, when you are digging holes to put up fence posts it still got hot. Looking back over at the town, he could see Carl looking at him. T-Dog knew that Carl felt lost and if his parents didn't do something soon, Carl was going to be lost, either to anger or depression, but either way Carl needed help now.

Turning back around, T-Dag surveyed the work he had done. Rick had asked him to find a place for a cemetery, but now that he was here marking it out, T-Dog realised that if the population grew, either through births or people Rick and Daryl brought back, a traditional cemetery won't do. It might not be 'burn the walkers and bury the dead'; it might be burn them all and just put up a cross for the lost soul. But he will need to talk to Rick first about it.

T-Dog had just bent down to pick up a fence post when he heard someone call his name. Looking up he saw Beth heading his way with a basket it in her hand.

Beth had been sent by her dad to bring T-Dog some food and water. She was a little afraid of the large, black man, but her dad seemed to trust him and that was enough for her. Without exchanging words, Beth just put the basket down on the ground, held up the container of water and some of the fruit, and then she put it back and headed back towards the houses. T-Dog just shook his head and let a small smile form on his face when she had stopped to talk to Carl. Looking up at the sky, T-Dog made a silent prayer that Rick and Daryl got back soon.

As Beth had headed back she saw Carl watching T-Dog and Her from the edge of town. She thought that he might be bored and lonely and decided to see if he wanted to go to the farm and give her a hand with her chores. Giving his a shy smile, she asked and to her surprise, Carl said he would have to check with his mum first. So they headed back to the library where Carl knew Lori was. It only took a minute to ask and Carl really thought that since his mum wasn't letting him out of her sight, she would say no. But he was really happy when she said yes as long as he was home before dark. After agreeing he and Beth raced each other back to the farm, laughing all the way.

Lori watched them go and she couldn't help but smile. It was the first time anyone had laughed for a long time and it sounded amazing, like everything was going to be ok from now on. A door creaking made her turn; only to see that the sound of Carl and Beth had brought Carol out as well and then, from behind them, T-Dog said what they all were thinking.

Man, that's a lovely sound.

Meanwhile on the farm, Hershel, Glenn and Maggie were taking stock of what they had in storage for the winter, when sounds come from behind them. After being on alert for so long for walker's, not thinking, Glenn and Hershel turned around and pointed their guns at whatever was making the sound.

Beth screamed at the sight of the guns being pointed at her and Carl put his body between Beth and the danger, so to protect her.

As soon as the two men realised who it was, they lowered their guns and apologised for what had just happened. Carl just stood there, staring straight at them, anger burning in his eyes. He had already lost Sophia; he wasn't going to lose Beth as well. After a moment, Carl calmed and allowed Beth pass so she could go to her father, but he never made a move to join them. Hershel gave Beth a cuddle and prayed that soon everything will settle down and everyone won't be so jumpy.

Hershel decided to send Beth and Carl off to feed the chickens and to check for eggs, while he, Maggie and Glenn finished what they were doing. As he watched them go, Hershel wasn't sure if he should be happy or not that Carl was willing to put himself in danger to protect Beth. He could see the danger that was lurking just underneath the surface and someone needed to deal with it now, before it boiled to the surface and exploded.

He knows that Carl is a good kid and that this new world has forced him to grow up way too fast, but there is a lot more going on in his head than there should be. He is just glad Beth hadn't changed much at all. Turning around, Hershel looked at Glenn trying to climb the ladder, while Maggie, who was giggling her head off, tried to hold it still.

Glenn was good for Maggie. When he had first met Glenn, he liked him straight away and he could see that Maggie did too. It was out of the fear that Glenn would take Maggie away was why Hershel had treated Glenn and the others the way he did. That, and the fact that he truly thought that this was just another disease that they needed to wait for a cure for. How wrong he was, about both the disease and Rick's group and in the end, it was Rick who ended up saving him. Shaking his head, Hershel walked over and gave Maggie a hand.

Maggie jumped a little when her dad placed his hand onto the ladder. She had gotten so caught up with trying to keep the ladder still; she had forgotten that her dad was there with her and Glenn. Giving him a smile, Maggie realised that this was the first time, even before the breakout, that she had seen her dad smile, in fact, since they moved into the open cave, even though people are still jumpy, she noticed that just about everyone has been smiling and a lot more relaxed. She was just trying to work out the best time to tell both Glenn and her dad that she thought she was pregnant. Suddenly she heard a noise from above, it was Glen and he was shouting at something. Without a word, Hershel gripped the ladder tighter as Maggie climbed up it.

In the loft she found Glenn leaning over some crates. As she called his name, Maggie edged closer, her knife held beside her just in case. Glenn was too busy looking at what he had found that he hadn't heard Maggie climbing the ladder or call his name. So when he heard the floorboards creek, he quickly whipped around, holding his gun out in from of him. Letting out the breath he was holding, he apologised to Maggie and told her to have a look at what he had found.

He watched as the woman he had falling in love with approached. To him, Maggie was an angel and he was the luckiest man left on earth. He had a woman who loved him, friends who would protect him and most importantly, he had family, something he hasn't had most of his life. They now have a wonderful place to live and if he and Maggie can be lucky enough, they would be able to start a family soon.

Maggie looked into one of the crates to find it full of chocolates and wine. As she looked at more crates and found other stuff which they hadn't seen for a long time. Calling out, Maggie told her dad what they had found. Hershel decided to wait for Rick to get back before they let anyone know about the discovery. Now if only Rick and Daryl would hurry up.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**Q1/ I want to know if you would like me to let Lori to live with a new love interest or to just kill her off during childbirth. **

**Q2/ In this chapter, Lori was thinking about a new name for the open cave. Does anyone have an idea of what the group could call their new home?**

**Please leave you answer in a review or PM me.**


	7. The Escape from Woodbury

**Author's Notes:**** I have two questions at the end of this chapter, so please, could you, my wonderful readers, answer it either by a review or PM.**

**Chapter 7:**** The Escape from Woodbury.**

Rick and Daryl had spent most of the night talking. They had gone over their feelings for each other and how long they had had them. Also, what they were going to do about them when they got back to the open cave, which, in the end, was how they had gotten around to talking about ideas of escaping.

They had gone over and over many different ways, but unfortunately they always kept coming up with the same ending, they would be dead before they found their way out of the building. Finally, exhaustion got to them both and they agreed to get some sleep. Moving as close as they could to each other, Daryl had slipped a pillow through the bars to make it a little more comfortable for them. Rick had then slipped one of his arms through the bars so it was behind Daryl and once they were settled, Rick slipped the other one through so he could hold Daryl as close as he could and that is how they drifted off to sleep.

But now they were both waking up full of aches and pains. Daryl let out a little giggle, which had made Rick raise his eyebrows in curiosity, just as much as in amusement. He had never heard Daryl laugh let alone giggle before and it wasn't like a sweet songbird singing, but more like an old crow calling out in the middle of the night. But regardless of how it sounded, to Rick's ears it was wonderful to hear. Daryl saw Rick looking at him and for some reason he was compelled to explain.

"We have been living out in the open, sleeping on the ground or in cars or leaning against a tree without as much as a twinge of pain and yet, we sleep like this and I could swear that every part of me is in pain."

"You're lucky."

"How so?"

"My arm's asleep and do you know how pins and needles feel?"

"Yes," Daryl said giggling again.

"You should do that more often," Rick said as he pulled his arm back through the bars.

"Do what?"

"Laugh, it's a nice sound."

"Now, I know you are in love with me."

"Oh, how's that?"

"Because I know my laugh isn't something people want to hear."

"Daryl, yes, your laugh might not be the sweetest thing in the world, but just hearing someone laugh, in today's world…it's just a magical thing."

Rick watched as a light tinge of red formed on the tips of Daryl's ears and on his cheeks. Daryl dropped his head down a little to look at the floor, but Rick could still see the small lopsided smile form and the glow of embracement in his eyes. In all, Daryl looked like a small child that had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Daryl," Rick said quietly in order not to startle the younger man.

"I'm ok, Rick, it's…it's just that no one has ever spoken about me like that and…"

"Daryl, look at me." Rick watched as Daryl raised his head and turned to look at him. Their eyes locked together and it was now, that Rick realised that he will have to fight and defeat Daryl's past, if they were ever going to have a future together.

"You want something Rick?" Daryl could hear that his voice was rougher then usually, it always seemed to be like that when he looked at Rick. As he stared into Rick's eyes, he could see they were filled with a lot of emotion, fear, concern and love, mainly, but there was also anger and it was this emotion that made Daryl look away, for he was afraid the anger was aimed at him.

"Daryl, I know that you aren't a super model and that you have had a rough life, but I love you and I thought I had gotten that through your head last night. I am willing to fight anything from your past if it means I can have a future with you. So you listen closely to me! You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and that is the truth, understand."

Rick watched as Daryl's eyes darkened a little and his face took on a red tinge again. Smiling, he reached through the bars and pulled Daryl into a kiss. It was at this moment that the door opened.

"What the hell going on here? Get away from me brother, yer poofter."

Rick and Daryl quickly pulled apart only to see a very angry Merle heading into Rick's cell. Rick tried to stand up to defend himself, but he wasn't quick enough. In one quick movement, Merle had grabbed Rick's shoulder with his good hand, dragged him across the cell and slammed him against the bars on the other side. He then placed the blade of the knife that replaced his missing hand against Rick's throat. Pure anger burned inside Merle's eyes and it was burning for Rick's blood.

Merle could hear Daryl behind him, begging for him to let Rick go, for him not to hurt him. Couldn't Daryl see that he was trying to protect him from this, this man that will hurt him in the end. This man, that had somehow managed to keep Daryl safe and had brought him back to Merle.

Merle pulled his eyes away from Rick's face and moved them down to his throat. He watched as a small amount of blood running from the spot where he held the knife. It ran down the neck and then disappeared underneath Rick's shirt. It went from a couple of drops to a continuous stream of blood as he pressed harder and harder and the skin broke under the pressure.

Once again Merle looked up at Rick's face. He could see fear reflecting in his eyes, but it wasn't fear of him. In fact, Rick wasn't even looking at him; instead, he was looking past him and straight at Daryl. At least that is what Merle thought he was looking at, but when he turned around, there stood The Governor holding a gun at Daryl's head. Now Merle knew that the fear in Rick's eyes was for Daryl.

"What are you doing, Governor?" Merle asked, anger dripping off his every word.

"I was wondering when you would realise I was here and the question, Merle, is what are you doing?"

"I brought them their breakfast and me and Mr. Copper here, just got into a little discussion, didn't we?" Merle said through gritted teeth at Rick.

"Of course we did. We were just catching up with an old friend."

"I think you need to let him go, Merle and come with me," The Governor said eyeing both men off.

Merle let out a low growl, but did what he was told to do. After leaving the cell and locking it, The Governor pushed the food trays under the doors and then he and Merle walked out. Rick and Daryl watched them leave, before Daryl looked back at Rick.

"You ok?" Rick placed his hand against the cut on his neck. It wasn't deep, just enough to make it bleed.

"I'm fine, just a little cut. But we need to get out of here, Daryl, and soon."

"I agree, but how?" Daryl said as he walked around his cell pulling at the bars.

"First thing I was taught when I joined the Sheriff's Office, was how to get out of a cell." Rick noticed Daryl give him a strange look, with a smirk on his face. "They wanted us to be able to get out if we had a breakout and they had locked us in the cells while they escaped."

"Sure," Daryl said with a small giggle.

"I could leave you here." Rick laughed as he opened the door on his cell. "Now call the guard."

"Ok, Guard, I need help."

Two men came running in and stopped in front of Daryl's cell. They looked at him and then at Rick's cell. Confusion flashed across their faces when they realised that there wasn't anyone else in the cell. But before they could do anything Rick had hit them on the head with a log he had found on the ground. Getting their guns and keys, Rick let Daryl out of his cell and then they put the guards into the cells and made their way out of the room; as they moved Rick gave Daryl one of the guns.

It was a small building and in no time they had made their way to the front door. Looking out they could see that they were in some sort of township and it seemed to be surrounded by a wall. It was daylight and there were a lot of people walking around. Rick wasn't happy with the idea of going out that way. Who knows how the people could react, so he and Daryl headed towards the back of the building.

There, they found that the back of the building was part of the wall protecting the town. It had been sealed up, including the windows. The back door had been nailed shut and would take a long time to break through, time they didn't have, but Rick had an idea. He went to one of the windows and as he pushed on the timber over it, it started to give way. Daryl was quick to catch on to what Rick was doing and he started to help. Five minutes later, they had removed all the timber from the window and there was plenty of room for them to get through it and neither man was sticking around to see if anyone was coming.

Rick went first and then Daryl. Just as Daryl's feet hit the ground they heard shouts coming from inside the building and by the time they had turned around the Governor's head was poking out the window. They started to run as soon as they heard hands working at getting the door open and where their feet were a second ago, bullets were striking the ground.

Just as they hit the tree line, Rick looked back over his shoulder and saw that The Governor's men were through the door and was now hot on their heels.

"Let's split up and meet back at the township where we were taken," Rick gasped as he ducked under another branch.

"How long do we wait for each other?"

"Till night fall; if the other one isn't there by then, we leave, agreed."

"Agreed," Daryl said.

Daryl then branched off to the left and Rick headed off towards the right. Both men wished the other a silent good luck and promise that they will wait for the other no matter how long it takes for them to get back to the town.

It was Daryl who found the town first. He had only come across a few walkers, but thanks to quick thinking, he ducked behind a bush and it was his pursuers the walkers went after. After making a quick check to make sure the four by four was still there, Daryl grabbed some of the tinned food they had brought with them and made his way through the town. He found the best building to set himself up in and positioned himself in a window so he could wait for Rick.

He had just gotten comfortable when he felt someone behind him. Turning around, Daryl come face to face with a shot gun pointed straight at him.

Meanwhile, Rick was still trying to work his way around to the town, while avoiding walkers and his pursuers. Suddenly, the town come into sight. Rick carefully moved his way closer, jumping every time he heard a gun fire or a scream echoed through as the hunters came across a herd of walkers. He was just about to step around the first house when a hand suddenly grabbed him around the neck and slammed him into the wall of the house.

"Well, lookie here. I've caught myself a pig."

"Merle," was all Rick could say as he tried to get away.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**Q1/ I want to know if you would like me to let Lori to live with a new love interest or to just kill her off during childbirth? **

**Q2/ In the last chapter, Lori was thinking about a new name for the open cave. Does anyone have an idea of what the group could call their new home?**

**Please leave you answer in a review or PM me.**


	8. New Friends and Home Again

**Author's Notes:**** I have two questions at the end of this chapter, so please, could you, my wonderful readers, answer it either by a review or PM.**

**Chapter 8:**** New Friends and Home Again.**

"Merle, damn it, let me go!" Rick said through gritted teeth.

"Now listen to the little pig squeal. Where's Daryl?"

"I don't know. We split up and arranged to meet here. Now let me go."

Merle snarled at him and then they both looked in the same direction at a noise. Two of the men chasing Rick and Daryl walked out of the bush near Rick and Merle. One of them looked like he was about forty and had a very harsh and mean look on his face. The other one would be lucky to be about sixteen and looked like he was about to be sick.

Before Rick could react, Merle had already shot the older man and was just about to do the kid in when he stopped him. But before he could say anything, a herd of seven walkers stumbled through the bushes towards them. Rick grabbed the boy's hand and started to run, dragging him along; Merle wasn't too far in front of them.

"Now where to?" Merle yelled.

Rick was just about to say something when a bullet flew past his head, bringing down the closest walker. Looking ahead, he saw Daryl and two other men, guns in their hands and taking down the walkers as they drew closer. As Rick ran past Daryl called out.

"Head for the hospital," and Rick, Merle, Daryl and the others did just that.

Just outside the door was a man in his sixties and as soon as they were through, Daryl gave him a hand to pull the door closed and secure it. He then turned around and gave Rick a manly hug. They were both glad to see each other and to know the other was safe. A voice behind them pulled them back into reality. Turning back around, Rick was surprised to find that the men who had just helped him were pointing their guns at Merle and the boy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Merle growled at them then looked at Rick. "Friends of yours?"

Rick could only shake his head and look at Daryl for help. Daryl nodded his understanding that Rick wanted to know what was going on.

"Let's go further in first," he said leading the way.

They went a bit further into the hospital until they came to an open area. Rick guessed it used to be the Chapel and now it was filled with people. There weren't too many, fifteen at the most and mainly children with three adults.

Merle let out a little growl, which was replied to by a gun in the side. The two men then made him and the boy sit down in a chair each and then stood behind them with a gun to the back of the head. Daryl walked over and checked for weapons and the ones he found he took and placed on the table. This included the blade attached to Merle's stump.

"Right, Rick, this is Dr. Tim Huet and this is his hospital. I had ducked in here to set myself up while I waited for you, but they put a gun to my head and I didn't have a choice but explain what I was up to."

"Dr. Huet," Rick said shaking the older man's hand.

"Rick, right?"

"Yes sir, and the others?"

"They were patients here or people who had just wandered into the town that I could help, except for him and his men," Dr. Huet said pointing at Merle. "They tried to kill us."

"I'm not surprised, their Governor isn't the nicest person we've meet. So you have been living here since the breakout?"

"Just about, couldn't go too far, too many of the patients were too sick or too old to move. We still have a few, but most have passed on and we have had to…"

"It's ok. Since this started, we've all had to do things we aren't proud of. As for Merle, I can't let you hurt him, as he helped us to escape from the Governor and he is Daryl's older brother. As for the kid, well that's just it, he's a kid and I hope we can help him before it's too late."

"Fair enough, but until you are ready to leave, they stay like that."

Rick looked at Daryl who just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"Agreed, can Daryl and I talk alone?"

"Sure, you can go in there," Dr. Huet said pointing towards a room nearby.

"Thank you," Rick said and he then placed his gun on the table. Dr. Huet gave Rick a funny look so Rick explained what he was doing. "You don't know us, so to show you that we mean no harm, I'm leaving my gun here with you."

"You're as honest as Daryl said you were. Thank you."

"You're welcome." And with that Daryl and Rick moved out of that room into the other one.

Once the door was partly closed Daryl pulled Rick into a kiss, it wasn't long but long enough for Rick to feel some of the tension leave Daryl's body.

"Man that felt good without the bars in the way."

Rick smiled a little at that. "Yes it was, but it wasn't what I brought you in here." He watched as a little bit of disappointment flashed across Daryl's face. "Daryl, have you told them about the open cave?"

"No, I'm not that stupid."

"I didn't say you were and I meant, have you asked them to join us there?"

"NO, I wanted to wait for you."

"Right, if we can get enough vehicles we could take a lot of these medicines back with us."

"They've got a bus in the garage. Black out the windows and we could transport the kids and sick back that way."

"And we can fill the four by four with the clothing and other stuff," Rick added. "And I'm sure Merle has a vehicle hidden somewhere as well."

"Yeah…Rick, what's with that, Merle helped us escape?"

"When Merle was holding me this morning, he was telling me that the Governor was planning on killing us both. He wanted to protect you, so he made a pact with me. He would help us escape as long as I looked after you. I told him if he helps us to escape he could come back with us too, and if he did want to come to meet us here."

"He gave you the key, didn't he?"

"Yes, now are we inviting your new friends back as well or not?"

"Of course we are." And with that Daryl kissed Rick again and they headed back to the others.

When they re-entered the room, they found Dr. Huet treating Merle's stump. He looked at them, finished what he was doing and that turned to face Rick and Daryl.

"Finished already?" Dr, Huet asked.

"Yes and we have an offer for you."

"And that would be?"

"We have a safe place to live. You don't need to worry about walkers or the Governor there. There is plenty of food and water. We even have power and hot showers. There's plenty of open space for the kids to run and play."

"Sounds great, what's the catch."

"We have a few rules in place, as we are still setting ourselves up, but the main thing is we can use a doctor, any medical equipment you think you could use and right now, which was the reason we were out here in the first place, winter clothing."

"That's all?"

"That's all, except…"

"Yes."

"Well, we ask you to hand over your weapons until we know you are safe."

"I have no problems with that," Dr. Huet said holding out his hand and Rick shaking it.

They spent the next few hours fixing up the bus so no one could see outside of it and again, Dr. Huet understood why Rick was doing this. At one point Daryl, with a few others and Merle, ducked out to grabbed the four by four and Merle's vehicle. Once the vehicles were all safely parked in the garage, they packed them and got ready to go.

Before leaving, Merle gave Daryl back his cross bow and arrows. Merle was to sit in the bus with everyone else, Daryl was driving the four by four that he and Rick had and Rick was driving Merle's.

They made good time and were outside the hillside door within two hours. Daryl then climbed the hill to find the lock. Once the small door was opened Daryl quickly ducked inside shutting it behind him. About ten minutes later, a larger door opened and Rick drove through. Daryl ducked out and grabbed the other vehicle. Rick then jumped into the bus and directed Dr. Huet towards the hospital.

While the bus headed over there, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog unloaded Merle's car which was where they had put all the winter clothing and then Daryl took Merle's car back out of the open cave and took it as far away as he could. On his way back, Daryl noticed a building off in the distance.

By the time Daryl had returned Rick and the others had emptied the vehicles and set up the sick in the hospital. Merle and the boy had been strapped to a bed each. The children had been for a shower and were in bed waiting for something to eat.

Once the kids were settled and asleep, the adults went outside to talk. Merle and the boy were allowed to join them. One by one Rick introduced his group and then Dr. Huet introduced his.

"This is Steven and Mark, they were our guards," Dr. Huet said pointing to the two men that had helped Daryl fend off the walkers to save Rick. "This lovely lady is Helen and she is my wife." Helen was lovely; she had long black hair and was of Asian descent. "And these are my nurses, Anna and Moree."

"Well on behalf of our group, welcome," Lori said sitting next to Rick.

"And who is your friend, Merle?" Rick asked.

"This is Tommy," Merle said giving Tommy a glance. He wouldn't admit that he had taken Tommy under his wing and in fact was very fond of him, just like he was of Daryl.

"Tommy, you are welcome to stay with us as well if you want. If not, we will take you back out later. Now, I'm staying here to keep an eye on things. Merle, Tommy, I'm sorry, but you two will have to be restrained for tonight and we will see what we can do in the morning. Dr. Huet, you and your staff can stay here in the hospital until we sort something out for you, too."

"Well, thank you, Rick, thank you so much. I don't know how much longer we would have been able to hold on out there."

"You're welcome and tomorrow we will go through some of the rules we have and you might be able to add to them."

"I think we will try to help. Come on, we better check in on the sick and the children."

"Dr. Huet, just one more thing before you go, please," Rick said as he grabbed Dr. Huet's arm, but he only continued after everyone else had left leaving him, Dr. Huet and Daryl alone. "I know the comfort of your patients is important to you, but any of the sick you don't think will make it, I…"

"You want me to restrain them, I already have. We have seen the patients came back, I don't want them attacking the children or us either, if I'm being honest."

"Thank you. Daryl and I will be in, in a minute." Rick and Daryl watched as the old Doctor walked back into the hospital. Then Rick faced Daryl. "I know you were hoping we would be together tonight, but I just can't let them…"

"It's ok, Rick, I understand and I'll stay as well. But I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"When I was coming back after ditching Merle's car, I saw a building off in the distance. I recon it's near the hillside over there," Daryl said nodding his head in the direction he was talking about. "I think we need to check it out."

"Ok, maybe tomorrow, let's just get some rest tonight."

"You're on," Daryl went to lean in for a kiss, but a noise behind him brought him to a stop.

Looking as to where the noise was, it turned out to be Carl; Rick apologised and told Daryl he would meet him inside. After Daryl left, Rick and Carl sat down and had a heart to heart talk.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**Q1/ I want to know if you would like me to let Lori to live with a new love interest or to just kill her off during childbirth or would you like me to just give her a love interest, but still have Lori dies in childbirth.**

**Q2/ In the last chapter, Lori was thinking about a new name for the open cave. Does anyone have an idea of what the group could call their new home?**

**Please leave your answer in a review or PM me.**


	9. Merle and Tommy

**Chapter 9:**** Merle and Tommy**

Daryl let out a yawn as he stretched. Lying on the bed, he tried to remember what had happened. He and Rick had gone out looking for winter clothes. They were taken by Merle and some man called The Governor and were held prisoner. He and Rick confessed that they loved each other and they kissed. Then they escaped from the jail and Daryl found a new friend who helped to rescue Rick, Merle and a young boy and he and Rick shared another kiss. They were all brought back to the open cave where they set up the doctor and his staff in the hospital and now they were home.

Home! It sounded so nice, especially with the knowledge that Rick loved him back and for some god known reason, Merle was ok with it. Looking around, Daryl realised that he was in the hospital and standing near the door were Rick and Dr. Huet. Getting up, Daryl walked over.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Daryl," Rick said smiling at him.

"Daryl…well, I need to go and check on my patients. I will be at the meeting, Rick, and thank you. You most likely saved my life as well as the others," Dr. Huet said before he headed back towards the wards.

"He's a nice man," Rick said as he and Daryl watched Dr. Huet leave.

"Yeah, I noticed when he could have let Steve shoot me. So what is this about a meeting?"

"We're having a meeting to properly welcome Dr. Huet and his group as well as Merle and Tommy to the open cave. Let them know the rules we have in place and Lori, Hershel and T-Dog have a few new suggestions to put forward as well."

"Ok, what about that building I saw?"

"I asked Dr. Huet if he had any idea what it could be and he suggested that it could be the prison."

"Prison, you say."

"Yes, why?"

"Did you notice the looks we got when we suggested sending the rule breakers back out into the world."

"Yes I did. So…if this is a prison and we could secure it, we could send them there instead."

"You and I think on the same plane, Rick."

"Does that count with the fact that I've moved my house name plate to your door?"

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us yet?"

"I don't, but I told Lori that we needed the houses and that you are in a four bedroom house. So I've put Merle's and Tommy's names with us as well."

"You sure that's wise. Rick?"

"I want to keep an eye on them and what better way than having them live with us."

"I guess. So if we do check out the building and it is a prison, what do we do then?"

"Scout it out and assess the damage and whether or not we can claim it. If we can, part of it could be the holding cells before we bring them in here. We can take food there and the doctor to check them out once in a while."

"Sounds like a good plan. Well, I better go and see how Merle's doing."

"Ok and I better go and set up for the meeting. You can untie Merle and Tommy if you think it's safe and I'll see you at the meeting," Rick said rubbing his hand over Daryl's forearm.

"See ya, Rick," Daryl replied giving him a small smile. Then each man went his separate way.

Daryl walked towards the wards and to where Merle was tied to a bed alongside of Tommy. When he entered, he could see the two of them were sitting up in their beds and he could feel his brother's eyes and anger that was aimed straight at him. But he wasn't going to let Merle win this time, he wasn't going to be the small kid that Merle walked all over, no, this time he was going to be the one giving orders and Merle was going to be the one to obey them.

"Merle," Daryl said as he greeted his brother.

"Daryl, so where's your pretty boy then?"

Daryl knew Merle meant Rick, but he wasn't going to let it get to him.

"Setting up a meeting. He said if I think you and Tommy here are safe enough, I can untie you both."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know if you or he is safe yet," Daryl said pointing at Tommy.

"I…" Tommy started to say, but though better of it.

"Speak up, kid, if you have something to say, say it."

"I don't want any trouble. I'll obey your rules and do what I'm told, I promise."

"How old are you Tommy, Fifteen; sixteen…what?"

"I'm…" Tommy looked down at the blankets and whispered is answer, but no one could hear him.

"I said you need to speak up," Daryl said a little harshly and to his surprise, Merle comes to his defence.

"Leave the kid alone, Daryl, he's only thirteen."

"What?" Daryl said out of surprise by both Merle's behaviour and finding out the actual age of the boy.

Untying Tommy's hands, he called for Dr. Huet to give Tommy a check over. Once clear, Daryl started to ask more questions.

"So, Tommy, why didn't you say anything to us about your age?"

"I, most people don't believe me because of my size."

"Here, we don't judge people. We don't judge them on their sexuality, their age, sex or religion. The only thing we judge you on is your behaviour. If you can fit in here and obey the rules, then you are welcome. If you don't…well, there are things in place there too. Ok, so you are still just a kid?"

"Yes," But I have been on my own most my life and then…when the biters came everything fell apart. I already knew how to survive and when The Governor found me, he too, thought I was a lot older that I was and I didn't correct him. Only Merle here realised I was younger and he protected me from the other men."

Daryl gave Merle a quick sideways look. He knew that regardless how mean Merle was he had always looked after him. Turning back to Tommy, Daryl continued his questioning.

"Tommy, do you have any trouble with obeying the rules we have put in place?"

"No, but you have only mentioned one rule so far."

Daryl nodded his head at that.

"You're right, I did only list one thing, but that's because I need to go over the other rules we have. We had only made them before me and Rick went out and got caught by the Governor."

"Oh, ok."

"Don't worry about it. There is a meeting later where we will officially welcome you and ask if there is anything you may have to offer to the group and I suggest you tell the truth, if you understand what I mean."

"Yes sir."

"Now, as for you Merle, do…"

"I will do whatever the copper tells me to do. I'm just glad that I have you back."

"Ok and his name is Rick, not copper, not pig. You show respect and you will, in the end, get respect back. Also, it won't just be me and Rick you will have to obey orders from or respect. It will be everyone, understand?"

"Sure," Merle grumbles.

"What was that, Merle?" Daryl snapped.

"I said, yes, I will do it. Is that better for you?"

"Yes it is. Now, Rick has set it up so that we're all in the same house together," Daryl looked at Tommy. "But I not so sure about you now, considering your age."

"I…"

"He's my responsibility, so he stays with me," Merle butted in.

"OK, I'll still check with Rick though. Even so, you both know about me and Rick and what we mean to each other, right?"

"Yes," Merle and Tommy said together.

"Well, no one else knows and that's how we would like it for now."

"So, even though your own rules say you don't discriminate against gay people, you and cop…Rick, want to keep your dirty little love affair a secret." Merle said smugness dripping from each word.

"Rick and I aren't sure about where this relationship is going and we aren't ready to come out yet. I'm sure if you found someone you loved Merle, you would keep it quiet at the start. After all, you wouldn't want your lover to take the heat from the fact that they're in love with you, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Now," Daryl said untying Merle's and Tommy's hands. "If you don't mind, Tommy, I'd like to talk to Merle alone."

"Yes sir," Tommy said as he rubbed his wrists where the ropes had been. He then moved into the next room.

Daryl watched him leave before returning his full attention back to Merle.

"If I find out that you have touched that boy in any way, Merle, you will not be put back out in the dead world to make it on your own. I will kill you where you stand."

"Easy there, little brother. Now I'm not saying I'm proud of what I did to you when we were kids, but I…," Merle pause, looking down at the sheet covering him. "I was hurting too and, you were the only one I had I could take it out on. I know I was wrong now, but I haven't and I won't hurt Tommy." Merle looked back up into Daryl's eyes. "Maybe Tommy and this place, well, maybe it's a chance for me to try and start again."

"Maybe," Daryl said trying to see the deception in Merle's eyes. Not being about to see any, Daryl continued.

"Anyway, you will get one bed room, Tommy another and me and Rick another. There are four bedrooms and as far as everyone is concerned Rick and I have one of our own. Now while you wait for the meeting, I suggest you and Tommy get cleaned up and think about what you can bring to this place."

"Not much I can do, with not having two hands." Merle said holding up his arm that had the missing hand.

"Then we will have to find something for you to do, won't we?" Daryl said in a mocking way.

Daryl let Dr. Huet know he was taking Merle and Tommy home, so the discharge papers were done up. Then Daryl led them towards the houses. It was the first time Merle and Tommy had had the chance to actually see where they were, and shocked was to say the least.

Although the town was small; it had a fair few places that were still empty. Merle looked at the faces of the people as they walked passed. He knew a few of them and there were a few new ones.

As they walked past the library, Lori walked out and for some reason the sight of her made Merle stop. There was something about her, something different. When Lori turned to go back in to the library he saw it. She was pregnant. He guessed it had to have been that Shane's kid, after all, Rick wouldn't have left her for Daryl, if she was carrying his kid, would he? No, Rick was many things, but he would have stuck by her no matter what, if he was sure the baby was his.

'_So,'_ Merle thought to himself_, 'rich bitch, got herself pregnant did she. Well, isn't that just swell, I wonder where Shane is then.'_ Merle then felt a nudge on his shoulder to find Daryl trying to get his attention.

"Come on, Merle. You will get to have a better look around later." And Daryl started to walk on. Merle looked at the library where Lori had gone back into and then continued to follow Daryl and Tommy.

When they reached the house, Merle noticed the signs on the door and their names. Daryl's was first, than Rick's, than his and lastly Tommy's.

Once inside they could see it was a small cottage style house and on one of the doors was Daryl's name and on the other Rick's.

You two choose a bedroom each and I'll put your names on them later. The shower is over there and I'll go and get you same new clothes for now and later I'll take you over to the storage barn and you choose some clothes for yourselves.

"You got it, little brother."

And with this Daryl left and Merle and Tommy went about finding a room each. Outside, Daryl asked T-Dog to stand guard while he was gone.

Inside, while Tommy was having a shower, Merle went to Daryl's and Rick's bedrooms only to find their doors locked.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	10. Lori Meets the New Comers

**Author's Note:**** At the end of this chapter, I have a note to Green Eyes, who is a guest reviewer and the results for whether or not Lori will live and I have another question.**

**Chapter 10:**** Lori Meets the Newcomers**

Lori was standing in her kitchen cooking breakfast for her and Carl when she saw Daryl walk past with Merle and one of the newcomers. Walking over to the window she checked them out.

Merle was…well, Merle. It looked like Merle had lost some weight, but then again they all had and were only just starting to put it back on. He still had short hair and she could see the stump where his hand had been cut off. She wasn't too sure about having him back, let alone here where everyone was safe, but Rick did say that without Merle, both Daryl and he would have been dead by now.

As for the other man, Lori wasn't too sure. Although he stood tall, he didn't seem too sure of himself and he was constantly looking around. He was small, somewhere in between Daryl and Carl's size and he looked young, very young; she doubted that he would be much older than Carl, maybe a year or two at most. Like Merle and Daryl, he was thin. There was also something else about him that she just couldn't put her finger on, but there was something about him that made her stomach churn.

Lori was brought from her thoughts by Carl walking into the kitchen. Smiling at him, Lori walked over to the stove and dished up the freshly cooked scrambled eggs on top of two pieces of bread. Carl sat down and looked at the food and took a sip of his milk. He watched his mum for a moment as she dished up her own food and after she had sat down, Carl decided to take this chance to talk to his mum.

"Mum, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Lori asked confused about what Carl could be sorry for.

"For, for being so distant. I'm sorry."

"Carl, you don't need to be sorry about that, I just wish I could understand why."

"I was scared, the world had gone mad and I felt that you and Shane had lied to me about dad, especially after he turned up alive. Then the camp was attacked and we lost people we had just gotten to know. Then it seemed we were just losing people every time we took a step. First Jacqui, then Sophia and then we lost Shane and the farm. I found out about you and Shane and the fact that the baby could be his and I started to understand why Dad was keeping his distance. So I figured if I kept everyone at a distance that I couldn't get hurt when they died and I had to put them down."

"Oh, Carl," Lori said as she got up and hugged her son. "You don't have to be sorry about that. Yes, I made some bad choices, but Shane and I didn't lie to you; we really did think that your Dad hadn't made it and I was just as surprised as you when he walked around the back of the van. And it is true that this baby could be Shane's and that what Shane and I did when we thought that your dad was dead, is the reason your Dad is so distant from me, but please Carl, don't lose how you are. Don't become an unfeeling person because of what this world has become. We are now in a safe place and we can learn to live and love again. Who knows, your dad and I might just get back together again," Lori said smiling at him.

Carl seemed to be thinking about what she had said and then shook his head.

"No! I think you need to move on. Forget about Dad and start again."

"Carl, do you know something I don't."

"Mum…" Just then the bell that Carol had set up as the school bell started to ring. "Got to go Mum, can't be late for school." And with that Carl was out the door.

Lori smiled as she watched her son leave. The only time Carl ever really wanted to go to school was when he wanted to get out of something. Now she was left wondering if Rick had moved on and found someone else, but who? There was only her and Carol left from the old group. Could it have been Andrea, well she did seem to go for Shane, but now he was out of the picture. But then again, it could be one of the new nurses that had just arrived; if so, will it last or will Rick's heart get broken again. Whoever it was, Lori was sure she would find out sooner or later, but only time will tell.

She finished off her breakfast and did the dishes before heading over to the library for the paper work she needed. Today she was going to the hospital to document the newcomers.

As she left the library, she saw Daryl heading her way.

"Daryl," Lori called out as he passed her.

"Yes, Lori," Daryl answered as he walked over to her. He wanted to get going and get the new clothes for Merle and Tommy. He didn't like leaving them alone by themselves.

"I was just wondering when I could talk to you, Merle and the boy so I can fill in your details."

"I've just taken Merle and Tommy over to the house me and Rick are sharing. That way we both can keep an eye on Merle. I've got to go and get them some clean clothes, so just tell me when you want us and I'll bring them over."

"Ok, I'm doing the hospital first and then I'll come looking for you."

"That's fine, 'right if I go?"

"Sure." Lori watched as Daryl took off towards the storage building.

_So Rick has moved in with Daryl. When did that happen? Oh, well, at least that means Merle has two watchers not one_, Lori thought to herself as she made her way over to the hospital.

Sitting outside the hospital was Rick and the doctor. "Good morning," Lori said trying to sound as cheerful as she could.

Rick and the doctor both stood as she approached. "Good morning," Rick said to Lori then turned to the doctor. "Well, I will leave you in Lori's hands, Dr. Huet, and I will see you at the meeting later." Rick shook his hand and then left.

"Well, good morning to you, my dear, and how can I help you?"

"Well, you could start by calling me Lori and I'm here to fill in the records for you and your group."

"Ok then, we will start with the patients and children."

Lori followed Dr. Huet in to the hospital. After going through all the patients and children Lori was left with Dr. Huet, his wife, the two men that were with him and the two nurses.

After taking Doctor Huet's and his wife's details, Lori that went to find the nurses.

The first one Lori came across was Anne. Anne wouldn't stand any higher than five foot four. She had short brown hair, pale skin and when she looked up Lori could see that she had kind, brown eyes. Although Anne was small in height, she still had a little weight on. After talking to Anne, Lori was pointed towards the room that Moree was in.

Moree was the contrast to Anne; she was six foot five and dark brown skin with black curly hair and was very skinny. But unlike Anne, who was a bit shy, Moree was very easy to talk to.

After Lori had gotten all she needed from the staff at the hospital she left to find out where Steven and Mark had gone to. It turned out that they had gone with T-Dog to find a room for them to move into. So Lori wasn't surprised to find out that they had taken the spare rooms in the house T-Dog had taken.

Mark seemed to be the older out of the two and he was very outspoken. Not quite as outspoken as Merle, but he didn't hold back what he wanted to say about what they had here. He was a very tall man, around the six foot mark and although life had been hard for him recently and lack of food, Mark seemed to be very fit and strong and since he wasn't wearing a shirt, Lori could see his muscle and the tattoos he had.

When it came to Steven, Lori could barely get him to speak. Steve had beautiful blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair and although he was shy, Lori could see a sweet smile on his face. Like Mark, Steven was well built, but he kept his body covered up. It took a little longer to get the information she needed, but Lori did enjoy the talk she had with Steven.

Lori couldn't believe how relaxed she felt as she walked away from the house. That was until she found herself standing in from of the house that Daryl, Rick, Merle and Tommy were going to be sharing. Walking up the stairs, Lori knocked on the door. As she waited for it to be answered she traced her fingers over Rick's nameplate.

It was Merle that answered the door. It was the first time Lori had seen him up close since he had returned and it took her by surprise. Merle still looked like Merle, but there was something different about him. Merle had lost a lot of weight, not to mention his left hand. But there was something else; Lori just couldn't put her finger on it.

After Merle had let her in, Lori sat down in one of the kitchen chairs while she waited for Merle to get Daryl and Tommy. As she waited, Lori looked around at the place. It was set out the same as the other houses, except it had four bedrooms instead of three or two. She also noted that Daryl had named the bedrooms as well and his and Rick's were next to each other.

She looked up as the three men walked in and Lori smiled at Daryl. Lori didn't know why, but she was so glad that he had made it back with Rick. Lori decided to start with the Dixon brother's since she had some information on them already and was really surprised to find out that Merle was only three years older than Daryl. For some reason, she was sure that Merle was at least ten years older.

When it came to Tommy, Lori was again surprised by Merle who sat next to him to give Tommy support. Lori could see that Tommy was tall now that she was a lot closer to him and that he truly did look younger than she thought he was. As Tommy told her of his story, it nearly broke her heart, especially when he told her his real age.

As they talked Daryl made a pot of tea and even after they had finished filling in the forms, they sat around and talked some more. As Lori was leaving, she remembered one more form she needed to fill in for Tommy.

"Now, Tommy, I will have this filled in and handed over to Carol by tomorrow, so when you hear that school bell, you better be there."

"Yes, Lori, I will and thank you."

Lori was surprised, yet, somehow glad that Merle had taken the young boy under his wing. Maybe Merle wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. Just as Lori was walking past the school house the bell rang. She watched as Beth and Carl came running out and up to her and then they were joined by Carol.

"I'll have all the kids' forms to you at the meeting tonight. Oh, and that young man, Tommy, that was with Merle, well it seems he's only thirteen, so he will be here as well."

"So I started a school for two and on the second day I've ended up with…what?"

"Fourteen all up, that's counting Beth and Carl as well and all of them are different ages."

"Well, I'll give them a basic test to see where they are and go from there. You want to help me?"

"I'll try…wait, I think one of the patients at the hospital might be a school teacher. I'll let you know about that tonight. So Carl, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, Mum, see you tonight, Beth," Carl called out as Beth headed home, too.

"See you tonight," Lori said and then she followed Carl home.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**To Green Eyes,**** I can't promise that Merle will keep calm and as for Rick and Daryl getting a moment to themselves, well…that might take a little longer. I'm glad that you liked the couple. Plus, I have no problems with your English, it is very good.**

**Lori will be living beyond the birth of Judith and I will be giving her a new love interest.**

**Now, will Lori's new love be Merle, Steve or Mark. You have their descriptions and an idea of what they are like. Vote either in a review or as a PM, please.**


	11. At the Meeting

**Author's Note:**** There is a new Question at the end of this story.**

**Chapter 11:**** At the Meeting**

Just on dusk the people of the open cave, both old and new, met at the library, or at least most of them. Nurse Anna had stayed back at the hospital to keep an eye on the patients and children. Dr. Huet explained that they would pass on anything important when they got back.

"So have you decided on a house, yet?" Rick asked the good doctor.

"Yes, my staff and I are going to take the rooms at the back of the hospital. There is plenty of room and in time, if one of them gets married, then they can move out. Otherwise that keeps us close to the hospital for the patients,"

"Sounds like a good idea, now, if we get in anyone that wants to be a doctor or a nurse are you and your staff willing to train them?"

"Yes, we are willing to train people if they want to learn, but I will need books. After all, even I don't know all the medical procedures."

"Well, I'll see what Lori can find here in the library and if need be I'll keep a look out when we do the next run. Oh, and as for one of your nurses getting married, well…that's one of the laws we didn't bring with us. If they're in love they can live together, but no one will be getting married anymore."

"Fair enough, I guess we will learn more of your laws tonight."

"Yes and if you have any you want to bring to the table you are welcome to do so. Looks like everyone's ready, talk to you later," and with that Rick headed up to Daryl who was standing up in front of everyone.

"Good evening, friends, both new and old. Tonight we are here to go over our rules and laws for those who are new and to put anything else we have thought about over the last few days and I would like it if our new friends will add anything they think could help make this community better." Rick stopped and waited to see if anyone was going to say anything when they didn't he continued.

"First up, the laws we already have in place. We have an Anti-discrimination law; no one can be discriminated against for their colour, race, sex or sexuality and such. However, if you are found guilty of being a murderer, rapist or child molester you will not be allowed in this community. Instead you will be taken back outside the safe zone and left with food and a weapon to fend for yourself. However, that may change. When Daryl went out to get rid of Merle's car, he saw another building nearby. Dr. Huet thinks it could be the local prison. If it is and we can secure it, we could offer them the use of the prison instead of going out there again. We could also use it to hold newcomers until we know if they're safe or not. Is there any objection against this idea?"

"No, but who will be taking the prison," Lori called out.

"Daryl and I are planning to check out the prison in the next couple of days and anyone who wants to join us is welcome. Now, the next law is for petty crimes, people who commit these will be sentenced to work on the farm with Hershel and his group."

"Will people have a chance to defend themselves against the charges?" Nurse Moree asked.

"Yes, if you are charged with a crime you will stand trial. Now, we also will not be having marriages; if you love someone, then you don't need a piece of paper or a gold ring to prove it, but with that said the age of consent for sex or to live together is sixteen."

"Does that go for all relationships or just for a man and a woman to live together?" It was Steven asking this time.

"All relationships, whether they are straight or same sex couples and also, both parties have to be sixteen or over, not just one. Now, does anyone else have a law they want to propose?"

"I only have one," Dr. Huet said.

"And what would that be, Doctor?" Daryl asked.

"That everyone learns to use a gun or some weapon to use to kill the dead. I'm not saying that we will need it, but there is still a chance that one could get in or someone could die without the other knowing and we still need to be able to defend ourselves."

"Good argument, is there anyone against bringing in a self-defence law?"

"How old will we start the kids at learning to use a gun?" Lori said glaring at the doctor. She couldn't believe a doctor would suggest such a thing.

"Lori," Rick snapped, "Carl learnt to fire a gun when he was seven and with the world out there, everyone has to learn to kill or be killed."

"She's right though, we do need an age at which to teach them," Daryl said trying to calm Rick down.

"Ok, so what do you all think? At what age should we start teaching the kids to protect themselves?"

"How about the age of ten," Carol offered.

"Anyone object to that?" Rick asked staring at Lori. Rick watched as everyone shook their head. "Any other suggestions on new laws?" He waited a moment then continued when there were no other suggestions. "No…then on to new topics. I see both Lori and T-Dog have something to say. Lori, you can go first."

"Thank you. I know that since we moved here we have called the place 'The Open Cave'. I was wondering if we should give it a proper name. After all, this is our new home."

"Sounds fair, any one object to changing the name of the open cave to something else?" Everyone shook their head at that. "Do you have any suggestions, Lori?"

"Yes, I had asked around and these are the names people have suggested. There is 'New Haven', 'Haven Rock', 'Haven Home', 'Haven Hill', 'Hidden Valley Farm', 'Secret Hill', 'Cave of Wonders' 'New Hope' and 'The Clubhouse'"

"Do you have them written down?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I do, why?"

"Well you can go around and get everyone's vote on the names and get back to us at the next meeting. Now, T-Dog what do you have for us?"

"When you left, you asked me to fence off an area for a cemetery."

"Yes I did, why?"

"Well I got thinking that we don't really have the room to bury bodies and I know that we all agreed to bury our love ones and burn the walkers, but I really think we should burn all dead and just have a cross to indicate their deaths."

T-Dog could feel all eyes on him. He knew this idea wasn't going to be popular, but it was a practical one and he just hoped that Rick could see that too. Rick stood there and listened as the group started to argue over what T-Dog had said. Some could see what he was talking about and others were standing their ground over burying their love ones.

"Ok, settle down." Rick waited until everyone was quiet. "I know what we had all agreed to do, but I can also see what T-Dog means."

"Are you serious, Rick," Lori yelled out. "We want to bury our dead, not…burn them like they were nothing."

"No one was saying that they or their life would be any less if we bury them or burn them, but we still have to take into account that we will be living here for a long time and if we need to save space, so be it."

"Can I say something?" It was Dr. Huet.

"Of course, Doctor."

"You both have a valid argument, but you also have to take into account that if a body is buried, that it will break down and contaminate the ground. We don't know much about this…disease; it could work itself out of our systems over generations. So do we want to risk re-infecting the future?"

Everyone stopped to think about what Dr. Huet had just said and in the end they all agreed that what he had said made sense. Rick watched as, one by one, everyone voiced their agreement with T-Dog and the doctor.

"Good, is there anything else?"

"Yes," the doctor said putting his hand up. "I know this will sound a bit cruel, but I think we should let the dead turn."

"Can you explain that a bit better, Dr. Huet?" Daryl asked.

"Well, what I just said about the chance that the disease could work out of our system, to be honest, the only way we will know is if the dead stop turning."

"So once the dead stop turning, then we know that we're starting to defeat the disease, right?"

"Yes."

Rick looked around at the faces of everyone gathered there. He could see the fear and confusion in their eyes.

"Dr. Huet, you have put a good idea forward, but I think that the decision on it will be made at the next meeting. That way everyone will have a good chance to think about, and make a better decision on it. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Glenn called out.

"Yes, Glenn."

"T-Dog and I, well, we were thinking about putting out a warning system to let us know if anyone else enters the cave."

"Sounds good, what were you two thinking about using?"

"Some sort of trigger line and a bell. At least that way we can check out anyone that makes it up there."

"Ok, I'll leave that up to you and T-Dog to organise, anything else?" Rick looked around at the group and seeing that no one else seemed to have anything to add he decided to finish up the meeting. "Right, since no one has anything else to add, I will ask Lori to come up and recap on what we have done tonight, Lori."

"Thank you Rick," Lora said as she stood to take the floor. "We welcomed our new friends and neighbours. We went through the laws we already had, with two more being added and one pending. They are, all children from the age of ten and all adults will be trained in a way to defend themselves against attack from walkers. All dead, will be burned and a cross will be placed in the cemetery. Glenn and T-Dog are to set up a warning system to alert us to anyone who may enter the entrance to the cave. I will be coming around later in the week to get your vote on the new name for the open cave. Everyone is to think about the pending new law of allowing all dead to turn as a way to tell when, if ever, the disease leaves our system and last, anyone who wants to join Rick and Daryl in checking out the nearby prison is to let them know as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Lori," Rick said as he watched Lori sit back down. "Just one more thing and this is your choice if you want to join me or not, but I will be going out every day in order to kill walkers. One day, future generations will need to leave the open cave and go back into the outside world. I for one am planning on at least bringing down a lot of walkers to give them a fighting chance." Rick looked around at the group; he could see the shock on each and every face, but this was his decision and he was planning on doing it no matter what. "No one has anything to say about it, good. Good night, everyone."

Rick and Daryl stood there and watched everyone leave, except for Hershel and his group who stayed behind.

"Is there something you want, Hershel?"

"If there is a chance, could you and Daryl please come to the farm tomorrow?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You need to see what I want to show you, so until tomorrow." Hershel said and then he and the rest of his group walked away, leaving Rick and Daryl wondering what Hershel had to show them.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**Ok, now here is the question.**

**I would like to know what name, out of the list given in the story; do you think the group should call the Open Cave? Please let me know your vote, either by review or a PM. Thank you.**


	12. The Next Morning

**Chapter 12:**** The Next Morning**

Rick let out a yawn as he tried to stretch, but something was lying heavily on his chest. When he looked down, a smile crept on his face as he remembered the night before.

They had just gotten back from the meeting and Lori was outside waiting for him. After Merle, Tommy and Daryl had gone inside, he walked up to her.

"_Lori, is there something wrong?"_

"_Rick…" Lori said as she looked down to the ground as if she was thinking about what she was about to say. Then Lori looked back up and straight into Rick's eyes. "Is it really over for us?"_

_Rick broke eye contact and looked towards his house; looking back at Lori he again made eye contact before he spoke._

"_Yes. Yes, Lori, it's over for us." Rick's voice was as low and as quiet as it always was. He licked his lips before continuing. "I've move on, found someone else that loves me and I want to give us a go."_

"_Does Carl know who it is?"_

"_Not that I know of, why?"_

"_He told me this morning that I should just move on because you had moved on, that's why."_

"_Oh, maybe he saw something last night, but as far as I know, Carl doesn't know about me and…" Rick once again looked at the ground._

"_And who, Rick? Who are you trying to replace me with? Carol, one of those nurses you brought back; who, Rick, who is it?"_

"_Lori, calm down," Rick said. Lori could hear the anger that she had always heard in Rick's voice, but never let out. "Yes, I'm seeing someone, but we have just gotten together and I am not ruining it by telling you who it is until we are ready for people to know. Understand?"_

"_Yes, I think I understand, I understand really well and if you have found someone, I'm glad for you, I really am. It's just…" _

_Just then, Daryl came out to see if everything was ok. Both Lori and Rick looked at him before turning their attention back to each other._

"_Rick…I just want…I want us to still be friends."_

"_So do I, but that is all there will be between us. I mean, I still love you and I always will, but I'm not in love with you anymore."_

"_I know, you…you haven't been in love with me for a while and I think I haven't loved you that way for a long time either. We just stayed together for Carl and maybe that was wrong."_

"_Maybe. I talked to Carl last night."_

"_I know and thank you for that. I think we're going to be ok."_

"_We will now that we are here. We're safe and we can start all over again. Now, I better go in and see what's for dinner and you better get home to Carl."_

"_Goodnight," Lori said as she kissed Rick on the cheek. "Goodnight, Daryl."_

"_Goodnight," both men called out and then watched her walk away. _

_Smiling to himself, Rick then walked up the stairs to where Daryl was standing. As Daryl stood up, Rick could see the concern in Daryl's eyes. _

"_You have nothing to worry about." Rick then leaned in and gave Daryl a tender kiss. "Now, why don't you go and have a shower and I'll organise dinner."_

"_Merle's already cooking dinner and believe it or not, he's actually a good cook."_

"_Well, I'll go and keep an eye on him and you can still go and have a shower."_

"_Ok," Daryl said as a shy smirk crossed his face. Rick leant in for another kiss, but Daryl stopped him. "Later, when we've gone to bed, ok?"_

"_Ok, but you owe me one." With that the two of them walked into the house._

_After dinner, Merle then Tommy and then Rick had a shower and headed off to bed. After about an hour, Rick climbed out of bed and walked to the door that was between his and Daryl's rooms. But Rick wasn't surprise that, when he opened the door, Daryl was standing on the other side._

"_Hi," Daryl said as he reached out and took Rick's hand._

"_Hi, yourself, do you come around here often?" Rick said nervously._

"_Look, Rick, we don't need to do anything you're not ready to do." Daryl was trying to calm Rick down. He knew this was Rick's first time with a man and he didn't want Rick to think he had to do things he didn't want to do._

"_I know you won't push me, I just…I, I want this so much and I'm not sure if…"_

"_I know that you've never been with a man before and I understand your being nervous and all, but so am I."_

"_What are you scared of?"_

"_I'm scared that I will rush you and that you won't want to be with me or you will go back to Lori."_

"_Lori and I have come to the understanding that I won't be going back to her, but we will be staying friends. I think what we need to do is take things slowly, neither one of us will force the other to do anything that other one isn't ready to do."_

"_Fair enough, so what do we do now?"_

"_Well, right now, I would just like to lie next to you and get some sleep."_

"_Sounds like a plan, your room or mine?" Daryl asked with a sly smile._

"_How about mine," Rick answered as he pulled Daryl in and kissed him._

_They made their way over to Rick's bed and after making out for a little bit, they fell asleep in each other's arms._

And that is how Rick woke up with a heavy weight on his chest. The heavy weight was Daryl's head. Smiling, Rick watched the sleeping Daryl for a little bit more, but once he heard someone walking around, he decided to awake him up.

Carefully moving his position, Rick managed to move Daryl's head from his chest to the pillow. This allowed his to be able to be above the sleeping man. He then gently pressed their lips together.

Daryl, in his sleep state, felt the warmth that was under his head move and then there was the coldness, but softness of a pillow. The next thing he knew was a pair of warm, soft lips on his. Reaching up, he pulled the body belonging to those lips into a deeper kiss. It was only after they broke apart did Daryl open his eyes to see who he was kissing. When he saw it was Rick, Daryl could feel the embarrassment burning on his cheeks and by the gleam in Rick's eyes he too, could see the redness on Daryl's cheeks.

"Good morning, Daryl."

"If you wake me up like that every morning, every morning will be a good one." Daryl hadn't felt this happy, content and safe for a long time. "So good morning to you too."

Just then a noise from outside the room drew Rick's and Daryl's attention to the door.

"I think we better get up," Rick said and then he leant down and gave Daryl another quick kiss, before he climbed off Daryl and getting up.

Rick listened as Daryl let out a low groan, but still followed suit and got out of bed. They got dressed and before Daryl returned to his own room, they shared another kiss.

Rick watched as Daryl closed the door, before he finished dressing. After picking up his gun and knife, he unlocked his door and walked out into the lounge room. Not seeing anyone, he walked into the kitchen where he found Tommy making some sandwiches.

"Good morning," Rick said as he walked over to put the kettle on.

"Good morning. You sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Have you seen Merle yet?"

"Yeah, he's out on the veranda."

"Ok, are you ready for school?"

Tommy watched as Rick placed four cups on to the counter.

"Yes sir."

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you, I've already eaten. Do you know when I have to be at the school house?"

"I take it, it's when Carol rings the bell," Rick answered as he put one of the cups back. "Can you keep an eye on the kettle while I find out if Merle wants something drink?"

"Sure, I'll just finish packing my bag."

Rick nodded at Tommy and then left to find Merle. As he passed Daryl's bedroom door he heard voices so he stopped to knock, but when he heard what was being said, he decided to listen instead.

Rick heard Merle's voice. "I just don't trust him."

"But I do and that should be enough for you."

"He's just using you, Daryl. Once Rick has you under his thumb he will leave you stranded. I've seen people like him before. If push comes to shove, he will do whatever he can to save his own neck, not yours."

"I'm not listening to you. I love Rick and I'm sure Rick loves me and I'm not giving up the chance to be happy just because you don't like it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some breakfast before I have to get to work."

"Damn it, Daryl…" Rick watched as the doorknob rattled as someone grabbed it, but it never turned, instead Merle started to talk again. "He didn't even come to your room last night and you didn't go to his, doesn't that tell you something?"

"You were watching our bedroom doors last night?" Rick could hear Daryl walk away from the door. "How dare you? I don't believe you. While you were safe and sound in that town, I was here surviving, depending on Rick and the others to watch my back."

"And you would have had me here with you if he hadn't handcuffed me onto that roof top and..."

"NO!" Daryl shouted, "You handcuffed yourself to that roof top, you and that god damn attitude of yours. Rick told me what had happened. What had led to him handcuffing you and I believed him right from the start. Not because of how I feel about him and not because he was a cop, but because I knew you and what you were like. I understand why he did it and to tell the truth, if I had the chance I would have done it years ago."

"Daryl, he left me there."

"Yes, he did leave you behind and T-Dog had made sure that the walkers couldn't get to you. Just tell me this. Did you even think I would come for you or did you think that I would abandon you?"

"I knew you would come for me."

"You sure about that, after all, you did cut off your hand and take off. It hadn't even been that long, just one day and I was there looking for you, but you were gone! You cut your hand off and you were gone. Rick didn't need to come back with me, he had just found his family, but he did. And not just Rick, but T-Dog and Glenn also came back with me."

"I, I didn't know."

"No, you didn't because you didn't trust me enough to come after you and something that they don't know is that I carried your severed hand around with me for weeks. I only buried it after we found out that Sophia had been turned. So don't you dare tell me who I can trust or love again, you lost that right."

Rick heard Daryl's footsteps heading for the door, just as the kettle started to whistle. Quickly he made it look like he was just coming back through the front door as Daryl, followed by Merle, walked out of his door.

"Oh, there you are, Merle; Tommy said you were outside."

"Yeah, I was talking to Daryl."

"Well the kettle just boiled, anyone wants a drink?"

"I'll have a coffee, if we have any," Daryl said.

"Me too," Merle added.

"Is everything ok?" Rick said as he looked back and forth between Daryl and Merle."

"Everything's just fine; Merle and I were just…" Daryl looked at Merle, "We just understand each other a bit more, don't we, Merle?"

"Yes, I understand completely. Excuse me, but I'll go and make sure Tommy has everything he needs."

Both men watched as Merle walked away and into the kitchen.

Rick turned his attention back to the young hunter. "You sure you're ok?"

"I think I am now. I finally got a lot off my chest and I think I got through to him. You were listening weren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I heard your footsteps move away from the door when I reached it. Come on, I'm hungry."

They headed to the kitchen.

"What do you want, eggs and bacon?"

"We haven't got any bacon."

"I don't know about that, aren't I a pig and I'm yours, so…you have your own bacon, right?"

"Now that does sound nice. I might even have a nibble tonight."

Just before they reached the door, Rick pulled Daryl into a tender kiss and then they went in and had some breakfast.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	13. At the Farm

**Chapter 13:**** At the Farm**

After they finished breakfast and cleaned up, all four of them walked out of the house and headed down the street. They dropped Tommy off at the school and he went in to help Carol set up for the day. Rick headed over to see Lori and Carl, while Daryl and Merle went looking for T-Dog, Steven and Mark. They found the three men sitting outside their house.

"Hi, T-Dog," Daryl called out as he and Merle approached.

"Daryl, Merle…where's Rick?"

"He went to see Lori and Carl, said he would be here in a minute." Daryl answered. "So what are you three up to today?"

"Well, I thought if Glenn came over we could rig up the warning system, otherwise, dig the pit for burning the dead," T-Dog answered.

"Fair enough, can you use an extra hand?" Daryl asked nodding his head towards Merle.

T-Dog looked at Merle. He couldn't deny that he still hated the man, but Merle was Daryl's brother and he did save Rick's and Daryl's lives'. So…unless he does something to lose their trust again, he would give Merle a second chance.

"Sure, Merle can help us."

"What if I don't want to help you?"

"Then you go to the hospital and get tied down again, until I come and get you." Daryl stared straight into Merle's eyes so he knew he was telling the truth.

Thinking about what Daryl had just said to him and the fact that he knew that Daryl wasn't lying, Merle decided to give in.

"Alright, I'll help them."

"Good," Daryl said still looking at his brother, "and T-Dog is in charge. Whatever he says, you do, understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Daryl then turned towards the other two men that were sitting there.

"The same goes for you two, and if Glenn joins you, he's in charge as well."

"Yes, sir." they both replied.

"Don't call me sir, it's Daryl."

"Ok, Daryl," Steven said.

**Meanwhile, at Lori's house **

"Lori, it's Rick," Rick called out as he knocked on the door.

"Dad," Carl called as he raced to open the door. Lori wasn't too far behind him.

Rick smiled and opened his arms as the door opened and Carl came running out and straight into his arms.

"So you ready for school, champ?"

Carl mumbled something into Rick's stomach.

"Sorry, Carl, what was that?"

"Yes, I'm ready for school."

"Good, I want you to do me a favour if you can."

"What's that?" Lori was a bit concerned as to what her ex wanted their son to do.

"I just want Carl to keep an eye on Tommy at school today. I have a funny feeling that he's…he's never been to school before."

"What gives you that idea?" Carl asked.

"For one thing, he was the first one up at our place this morning. He had breakfast and was packing his own lunch when I got up. Tommy just seems…too eager to get to school, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. Are you ok to watch him, Carl?"

"Sure, Mum, but I better get going or I'm going to be late for school." Carl grabbed his bag, gave his mum and dad a hug and then he was off running down the street.

Lori and Rick just stood there watching him ago.

"Talk about eager to get to school." Lori laughed.

Rick turned to look at her; it had been a long time since he had heard her laugh. It was long before the end of the world, but not long enough that he couldn't remember how it sounded and how it had made him feel. It was when she had stopped laughing that their marriage, that their love, had died.

"It's nice to see that you can still laugh."

"It feels nice to be able to laugh, to have something to smile about again. I take it that your new love makes you smile."

"They do and I think that I love them very much."

"I know, as I said last night, I am happy for you."

"Thank you and I hope that one day you will find someone new too."

"There are not many fish left in the sea anymore."

"Maybe not, but as we bring in new people you'll get to know them before the rest of us."

"That's true, anyway, I've got to go and do some cleaning."

"Yeah, and Hershel wanted to see me and Daryl out at the farm this morning, so I better get going to. See you later."

"Bye, and say, 'hi' to Daryl and Hershel for me."

"I will."

Lori watched as Rick walked away. He did seem to be happy and although it hurt her a little, she was happy for him. Letting out a small sigh, Lori headed back into her house to clean up the dishes from breakfast and then she would head over to the library and finish the files she started yesterday.

As Rick approached the other men, he could see that they were having some sort of conversation.

"I just think that if we're going to have a warning system for the outer cave, then maybe we could use one for the other entrances," Rick overheard Daryl saying.

"I don't know about that. The alarm at the gate where the vehicles come in could be set off by walkers just as easily as by a human," T-Dog replied.

"Then we put it up a sign telling the living to go to the cave along with directions," Rick said as he joined the group.

"Sounds like a plan, Rick, but then we will be telling that governor person you told us about where to find us."

"True, but if this prison works out, we might be able to sort something out with that. Anyway…Daryl, I think Hershel really wanted to see us as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm ready," Daryl said as he slung his cross bow over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do while we are away, Merle?"

"I will be helping T-Dog and friends, so it seems." Merle said looking at Daryl.

"And…"

"And, I'm going to do whatever T-Dog tells me to do."

"That doesn't mean that you treat him bad, T-Dog." Rick said as he tapped the man on the arm.

T-Dog smiled at Merle. "I wasn't even thinking about it, Rick."

"OK, see you all later…oh, and T-Dog, Lori said to say hi."

"Thanks, Rick."

With that Rick and Daryl headed off towards the farm and T-Dog and the others headed off the other way.

"I told T-Dog that I would remind Glenn about setting up the warning system."

"Good idea. Knowing Glenn, he is only thinking about Maggie and not much more."

It only took about fifteen minutes for the men to walk to the farm, but it took another fifteen to locate Hershel, Glenn and Maggie in the big storage barn. Hershel was standing near a pile of hay, while Glenn was holding the ladder for Maggie to climb.

"So this is where you three are hiding," Rick said as he and Daryl entered the barn.

"And about time you two got here, Rick. Hello, Daryl,"

"Hi, Rick, Daryl," Glenn and Maggie both called out.

"Maggie, Glenn. So Hershel, what was so important that you needed to show both me and Daryl."

"It's up there with Maggie. I think you will need to see it yourself to believe it."

"Do you want to go up there or me, Rick?"

"Umm…I'll go if you want me to Daryl."

"Then it's settled, Rick is going up there." Hershel said before Daryl could reply.

"I guess so," Rick said as he headed over to the ladder. "I hope you can hold this ladder steady, Glenn."

"I can. Maggie, Rick is coming up."

"Ok, I'll just stay up here until he gets here."

Rick made his way up the ladder quite quickly and before he knew it, he was standing face to face with Maggie.

"So, you have something to show me?"

"Yes, it's this way." Maggie led Rick across the floor until they came to a pile of hay. It was there that she started to move the hay away to reveal some crates.

When Rick looked into the crates he was surprised to find one was full of chocolates another had different types of wines. Each crate had something different in them. There was one with lollies, another had batteries and electronics and there was even one with cigarettes. There were different types of sauces, packet cakes and bread mixes.

"It really does look like that the owner of this place was really getting ready for the end of the world."

"What do they have, Rick?"

"Food and other stuff, I'll bring down a sample for you, Daryl."

"That will be nice," Daryl yelled back.

Just then something else caught Rick's eyes.

"Just a second, what's this?"

"What?" Maggie looked to where Rick was looking and was surprised that neither she nor Glenn had noticed what else was up there. "Oh, my god."

"What is it Maggie?" Glenn called out.

"Guns and ammo. Why didn't we see them when we were up here yesterday?"

"I guess we got so caught up with all the other stuff, we just didn't notice it."

"Well, I think we need all of this written down, so we know just what we have here and…Maggie, I want you to go back down now."

"What…why?"

"Maggie!" Rick snapped. "Please, just go back down the ladder, now."

"Ok. Glenn, I'm coming back down."

Rick watched as Maggie disappeared over the edge and as soon as she was at the bottom, she called out and let Rick know that she was down safely.

"Right, I want you all to just go outside the barn and back to the house."

"Rick, what's going on?"

"Hershel, will you please just make sure everyone leaves. I'll explain later," and then Rick whispered to himself, "I hope."

"Ok, you all heard Rick, come on back to the house, you too, Daryl."

"I'm not leaving," Daryl snapped as he walked towards the ladder.

"Daryl! I need you to walk away, right now."

"When I know you're safe then…"

"I'm fine, trust me, I am just fine, but I need you to do this for me. I need you to talk to

Hershel, Glenn and Maggie back to the house. I promise I will meet you there."

"Ok, I'll go, but I'm not happy about it."

Daryl had a bad feeling about this, but he did trust Rick, so he reluctantly gave in and left along with Hershel and the others.

They walked back to the house in silence, that was, until Maggie started to ask questions.

"What was all that about?"

"I not sure, but I know that Rick didn't do this just to have all that stuff to himself," Hershel said.

"Maybe he saw something that was dangerous and just wanted us out of harm's way," Glenn suggested.

"Maybe, but I have a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling." Daryl suddenly stopped and turned back towards the barn. "No, we shouldn't have left him there alone." He started to head back.

Hershel reached out and grabbed Daryl's arm while Glenn and Maggie stood in his way.

"Daryl, I feel that we should go back too, but Rick asked us to go to the house and that is what we are doing." Hershel was hoping that Daryl would continue with them.

"No, I'm going back to Rick and if you," Daryl said looking at Hershel, "or either of you two," he continued as he looked at Glenn and Maggie, "try to stop me, I will hit you."

"Daryl," Glenn started to say trying to calm his friend down. "Rick…" Glenn never got the finish off what he was saying. He was interrupted by gun fire coming from the barn.

"Rick," they all shouted as they started to run towards the barn, guns and crossbow's drawn.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	14. The Children of the Cave

**Chapter 14:**** The Children of the Cave**

_Rick watched as everyone walked out of the barn. He had seen one of the guns move and a leg being pulled back under the hay. Once he was sure that they were far enough away, Rick called out to whoever was in the hay to come out. When no one moved he fired a shot into the hay, only to be fired back at. As Rick move out the way, he fired one more warning shot at the moving figures, which made them stop. Standing up, Rick kept his gun aimed at the unknown people, but he couldn't believe who he was seeing or rather what he was seeing._

"Rick," Daryl called out as he rushed past the barn doors.

He was followed by Hershel, Glenn and Maggie, who all had their gun's ready to shoot whoever fired the shots.

"Rick…answer me," Daryl's voice echoed around the barn.

He made his way towards the ladder, stopping only long enough to swing his crossbow over his shoulder and to steady the ladder.

"Daryl, I told you to go back to the farmhouse."

Daryl and the others looked up at the sound of Rick's voice. There, standing above the ladder, was Rick, looking down at them.

"We heard shots." Hershel offered the excuse as to why they had come back.

"I know, I'm the one that fired them. Now, give me a hand."

"What do you need?" Daryl asked.

"I need you to hold the ladder while Glenn climbs up here and helps these kids down."

"Kids…not the ones from the hospital?" Maggie asked.

"No, I'm guessing that they were here before us."

Hershel and Maggie looked at each other and then watched as Glenn walked over to the ladder. He reached the top and Rick helped a small child, probably about two, over the edge. Glenn then slowly helped them down, gave the child to Maggie and then went back up. They had done this four times. Each child was of a different age, the oldest looked about ten and Rick carried down the youngest himself, which was only a baby, not even four months old.

Once they were all down, Daryl walked over to Rick and looked him over. Once he was sure that Rick hadn't been shot, they all walked back to the farm house. After they entered the house, Maggie sat down with the kids, while Glenn headed in to town to get the doctor and Hershel, Rick and Daryl had a talk.

"Who are they?" Hershel asked worried that he hadn't noticed the kids around the farm.

Rick looked over to where the kids were sitting eating some fruit that Maggie had given them. "Well, from what I got from them before you guys came busting in, they're the original owner's kids."

"We heard shots fired," Daryl said in defence.

"I know," Rick said as he walked closer to Daryl and gently stroked his face. "But I didn't know that they were just kids at the time. I just saw one of the guns move and I shot off a warning shot to the left. It was really lucky as the kids were all off to the right. It scared them enough that the ten year old fired back and when I dived out the way, they made a run for it. I fired another shot which stopped them. Man, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that they were just kids."

"You were lucky, Rick, but that means there are other people here and they were here first," Hershel said.

"I know and we need them to tell us where their parents are. Daryl and I thought that we had search everywhere."

"Well…they're not taking the place back. I mean, if they wanted it, why didn't they fight for it when we first came here?"

"Maybe there are more of us than them, Daryl," Hershel answered.

"No, I know what Daryl means. It was just us two first, me and Daryl. We cleaned up the houses and…Daryl, do you remember when we found this place?"

"Sure, we found the cave, made sure it was safe and as we were leaving, we found the…oh, I get it. You think the kids were here on their own and they opened the door for us to find our way here."

"Well, neither of us saw the cave that led to this one until the last minute, did we."

"No, we didn't." All three men looked at the children again.

They were dirty and their clothes were falling off, but otherwise they looked healthy. Just then there was a noise behind them as Glenn, Dr. Huet and Nurse Moree entered through the front door.

"So, what do you need me for?" Dr. Huet asked as he approached the three men.

"That," Rick said as he nodded towards the lounge room and the kids.

"And where did they come from?"

"I have a feeling they were here before us. Don't know about their parents, but…"

"Excuse me, sir." The oldest child had walked up to them while they were talking.

"Yes, son?" Rick answered as it seemed to be him the boy was talking to.

"I…" he said as he looked nervously at the others that were standing there. "How long are you going to keep us here?"

"Well, son, that depends on you and your friends. Where did you come from?"

"Our Ma and Pa, why?"

Everyone started laughing at what the boy had said, but stopped quickly when they saw the boy shy away. That's when one of the girls came running up.

"It's ok, Bobby," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "We came from one of the caves near the ridge, why do you want to know that?"

"Are you all alone or are there adults with you?" Rick asked.

"Why…why do you need to know that? We didn't do any harm, we just wanted some food."

"Easy there, little one," Daryl said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not in trouble or anything; we just want to know so we can help you."

"How?"

"Well for starters, food, shelter and protection. Also, were you the ones that let us in?" Rick asked.

"Yes, we opened the outside door up. You seemed like nice people and Ma always said to help the nice ones."

"So, why did you hide from us?"

"We wanted to make sure you were safe, we see that you haven't done any damage to the place, but we were scared that you wouldn't let us stay with you."

"You were here first. If anything, we should go if you want us to," Hershel said and watched as the girl's face showed understanding as to what he was saying.

"No, you don't need to leave. We opened the door, which invited you in. You can stay."

"Now, are there more of you or not?" Rick asked again.

"There are just us and…Mitch."

"And where is Mitch?"

"He's back in the cave, he's sick, that's why we came down for food."

"Is that why you're carrying around a baby?"

"Yes, we couldn't leave anyone with him just in case…" the girl trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"Just in case he died and came back?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, the others did and it was Mitch who dealt with them."

"Ok, can you show me where Mitch is?" Dr. Huet asked.

"Yes, but…" she said as she turned to look at the other kids.

"They will be fine, I am Doctor Huet and this is Nurse Moree. Now, Nurse Moree will look after the others and take them back to the hospital while you take Rick and me to Mitch. Does that sound ok to you?"

The girl looked at Nurse Moree. "I can do that, and I'm Cathie. This is Bobby," Cathie said as she nodded at the boy in her arms and then pointed at the other kids. "That is Sam, Lulu and the baby is Sophie."

"Well nice to meet you, Cathie, we better get going then. Maggie can you help Nurse Moree with the kids and, Glenn, I believe you were supposed to be meeting T-Dog…weren't you?"

"Oh, yes I was. Can I get a lift back with you?"

"Of course you can," Nurse Moree answered.

"What do you want Daryl and me to do, Rick," Hershel asked.

"Do you two want to take stock of what is up in the loft and then hide it?"

"Sure, but you be careful." Daryl was still not too happy with what was going on and he was going to tell Rick just how it made him feel when he heard the shots ringing out.

Rick and the others helped load the kids into the truck that Dr. Huet had brought and watched as it drove away before Dr. Huet, Rick and Cathie climbed into the SUV that they were going to use.

"We'll, be back before dark, see you then."

"Ok, Rick, just…"

"I will be."

Daryl bit down on his lip for a second, before he lent in and gave Rick a kiss. He thought it would feel strange kissing him in front of other people, but it didn't, it just felt…right.

"See you when we get back." And with that Rick started the car and they drove away.

"So, Daryl, how long have you two been together?" Hershel asked.

"Only for a few days but I think we will be together for a while."

Then they walked back towards the barn.

"Your boyfriend is cute, Mr. Rick."

"Thanks and it's just Rick. So Cathie, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen and Bobby is eleven…Lulu is eight and…Sam is…two I think and little Sophie is two months or there about."

"And are you all from the same family?" Dr. Huet asked.

"No, Lulu and Bobby are my brother and sister. Sam is Mitch's brother and we found Sophie's mum, whose name was Sophie, wandering around just before she went in to labour. She died not long after Sophie's birth and that is how we got her name."

"So, how old is Mitch?"

"Mitch is twenty-two. Ok, Rick, you turn down that track…there."

Rick turned down the dirt track Cathie had pointed out. It was a winding one and most of it was hidden by long grass and bushes.

"No wonder Daryl and I didn't find this track," Rick said as the SUV hit another bump.

About fifteen minutes later, they were turning to drive along the outer wall. After another twenty minutes Cathie call out for Rick to stop and once they were all out, Cathie pointed up the hillside towards a small cave.

"Mitch is up there."

"Ok, Cathie, we will all go up, but before you go in, I want you to call his name and if he answers, you will need to go in and tell him about what is going on."

"Ok, but he is tied down, you know."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Sorry, I thought I'd mentioned it. But he does have a gun, so maybe I better go in first."

"Come on, let's go." And with that they started the climb up to the small cave.

Once there, Cathie called out and Mitch called back. Cathie then disappeared into the cave. As they waited, Rick looked at Dr. Huet who had a concerned look on his face.

"What's up?"

"I don't like the sound of Mitch's voice, it…it sounds very bad."

"Well, you will know more once you see him."

Just then Cathie appeared in the cave's entry and they all entered together. What Rick and Dr. Huet found inside the cave amazed them.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	15. A Dash to Save Two Lives

**Chapter 15:**** A Dash to Save Two Lives **

Rick looked around the cave that he and Dr. Huet were now standing in. It was like the first cave he and Daryl had found, only this one was filled with all the furniture of a house.

Cathie took Dr. Huet's hand and lead him towards the back of the cave. There they found a smaller cave done up as a bedroom and Rick guessed that the other smaller caves were the same, one for each kid.

Lying in the bed, covered in a sheet, was a young boy. Sweat was beading all over his face and his long dark hair was sticking to his head from how wet it was. It was so easy to see that he had a fever, but it was also easy to see the rope that tied his hands together and then to the wall. You could also see the gun he was holding.

Rick and Dr. Huet put their hands up to show they were no threat, as Cathie moved in front of them.

"Easy, Mitch," she said in a low and gentle voice.

The boy moved his eyes slowly to look at her and then put them back onto the two strangers in front of him.

"Who…who are they?"

"This is Dr. Huet," Cathie said as she pointed at the good doctor, "and this is Rick, he's the leader of the group we let in."

Mitch eyed the two men and when he was satisfied that they were no danger to him or Cathie, he lowered the gun.

"Where are the rest?"

"They have been taken back to the hospital to be checked out," Rick said as he moved forward and removed the gun from Mitch's hands.

Rick then turned to Dr. Huet who moved in to look Mitch over.

"We mean no harm…" Mitch started to say before he started to cough.

Rick watched as Dr. Huet tried to help the boy to breathe a little better, but Rick could also see the worry look on the doctor's face.

"Rick, we need to get him to the hospital now."

"No…I'm too dangerous," Mitch gasped out.

"Have you been bitten by a walker?" Rick asked.

"Walker?"

"I mean one of the dead?"

"No…just sick…will still come back, though."

"Yes, we know that, but you will have to die first and I'm hoping it won't come to that. Dr Huet, what do you think?"

"I think Mitch here has a very bad case of pneumonia and I need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Do you think you could walk?" Rick asked.

"I think so, why?"

"There is only me and Dr. Huet here and I doubt we will be able to carry you down the hill safety."

Mitch looked at Cathie. The young girl looked scared and since he was left in charge of the kids, it was also his responsibility to look after their fears as well.

"I recon I can. I just might need a little help though." Mitch said holding up his tied hands.

"I'll give you all the help you need, so let's go. Dr. Huet…could you and Cathie head down and start getting the SUV ready."

"Ok, Rick, come on, Cathie." Dr. Huet guessed that Rick wanted to talk to Mitch alone.

Both men watched as Dr. Huet and Cathie left. Once Rick was sure they were out of earshot he turned back around to face Mitch, he then cut Mitch's hands free.

"Do you really think you can walk, let alone climb down that hillside?"

"I will try. I have to for Cathie and the other kids." Mitch removed the sheet that was covering him. "And if you want us gone when I'm better we will leave quietly."

"You might, but I think my group will be a little bit noisy as they try to stop you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, we don't turn anyone away unless you break our rules which will be explained to you and the others when you're better."

"No need to, we were in the loft when you made them."

"A few more have been added since our first meeting and the group has grown as well."

"How…" Mitch asked as he stood and swayed a little on his unsteady legs.

Rick was quick enough to catch Mitch before he hit the floor. After steadying him, Rick led Mitch towards the front of the cave. After a few stumbles, the two men finally exited the mouth of the cave and out into the sunlight.

Startled by the sudden bright light, Mitch made a move to cover his eyes. But this move took Rick by surprise and they both lost their balance.

Dr. Huet and Cathie watched in horror as both Rick and Mitch tumbled down the hillside. Their bodies moved like ragdolls as they struck the rocks and bushes, which slowed them only slightly, before picking up speed once they passed the item they had just hit.

As Rick tumbled down the hillside he could hear Cathie calling out Mitch's name and screaming. He could also feel every rock and bush he hit as it battered and tore at his clothing and flesh. As he felt the sharp pain in his arm as the bone broke, he just prayed that he and Mitch would be ok when all of the falling had finished.

Mitch had only felt the first few collisions before he had struck his head on a rock and blacked out. The last thing he thought about was the at least the others will be safe now with Rick and his group.

Rick groaned as a noise entered his head. At first it was just a blaring gibberish, but slowly it changed into Dr. Huet's voice calling his name. Opening up his eyes, the bright sunlight didn't help the pounding in his head, but after a few minutes, Rick could focus both his eyes and what Dr. Huet was saying.

"Rick, oh, thank god you're awake."

"Easy, Doctor Huet, my head is killing me."

"I'm not surprised, considering the fall you just had."

"Will I live?" Rick said with a smile that disappeared quickly when he saw the look on Dr. Huet's face. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get you and Mitch back to the hospital and fast."

"Why? Where is Mitch?" Rick said as he went to stand, only to have a pain shoot up his arm.

"Easy there, Rick. You have broken your arm."

Rick looked down to find that he indeed had broken his arm and not just that he also had the bone sticking out through the skin.

"Is that all?" he said as he looked up at the doctor.

I really need to get you back to the hospital and check you out to know for sure, but you could do a lot of damage if you keep moving too much. It could even become life threatening."

Rick swallowed hard, the first things in his head when Dr. Huet said that was Daryl and Carl. He knew that the group would be fine if he wasn't there, but Daryl and Carl would be affected more, especially Daryl.

"Ok, what about Mitch, and where is Cathie?" Rick asked as Dr. Huet helped him up.

"Cathie is with Mitch. He's alive, but unconscious, we really do need to get him into the SUV so we can go and I mean we need to go now."

"Show me," Rick said through gritted teeth as he held his arm.

"Not while your arms like that, I'm not."

"Fine Doc, do you have something in the SUV that could support my arm?"

"Yes, I do."

Rick watched as the doctor walked over to the SUV and got something out and then walked back to them. He was carrying a few bandages. They watched as the doctor grabbed two sticks from the ground as well.

"Sorry, Cathie, but I need your help."

Cathie just nodded her head and then gentle put Mitch's head onto the ground and then stood up. She walked over to the two men and waited for Dr. Huet to tell her what to do.

"Now, I need you to hold these here for me."

Dr. Huet had placed the two sticks on either side of Rick's broken arm. After Cathie had taken hold of them, he started to wrap the bandages around them making a splint.

"Now Rick, this will support it, but still don't go putting too much pressure on it."

"Will do, Doc. Now, you finish getting the SUV ready and Cathie, you give me a hand with Mitch." After a moment of silence, Rick spoke again. "Cathie…" Rick waited until she was looking at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Mitch to fall, but right now we need to get him to the hospital fast. Do you think you can help me get him into the SUV?"

Cathie looked to where Mitch was lying and then back to Rick. She could see the damage he had done to his arm and was surprised that he was still concerned about Mitch, more than himself. After taking a deep breath to steady her voice she answered.

"I think so."

The three of them went about to do what they need to do. Just as Rick and Cathie went to lift Mitch, he let out a groan and opened his eyes.

"Mitch," Cathie said, happy to see her friend awake. "Thank god."

"What happened?" Mitch asked in a groggy voice.

"You and I decided to come down the hill the hard way," Rick answered. "Do you think you can walk, we really do need to get you to the hospital?"

"I'll try and…sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it; let's just get going before Daryl sends out a search party."

Mitch, not seeing Rick's hurt arm, reaches out and grabs it. Rick lets out a cry of pain, which makes Mitch let go of it.

Cathie and Mitch watch as Rick's face goes from a white to a pale green as the wave of pain courses through his body making him feel very sick in the stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't…" Mitch stopped as Rick held out his hand to stop him from talking.

"It's ok, Doc, are you ready for us?"

"Yes, I am."

With that Rick, with the help of Cathie, helped Mitch onto his feet and with their support they quickly got him into the back of SUV and they were on their way. Cathie sat up front with Dr. Huet who was driving so she could show him how to get out of the area they were in and Rick in the back with Mitch.

As they move along the tracks Rick found himself suddenly feeling very tired. Moving the hand that was supporting his arm, he found that it was covered in blood. Looking over at Mitch, he could see the young man was also looking at his bloody hand.

Rick went to say something to him, but couldn't. He just couldn't keep his eyes open and as he slipped into unconsciousness he could hear Mitch trying to get Dr. Huet's attention. Then everything went black.

It took Mitch a few moments, but he was able to get the old doctor to stop so he could check Rick out. But he wasn't happy with the fact no one had told him about what had happened when Mitch had grabbed Rick's arm.

"I hope you know a quicker way to get us back to hospital, Cathie. Rick has lost a lot of blood and we need to get him there as fast as we can."

"I know a short cut, but it's very rough."

"Doesn't matter, show me."

With that they jumped back in the front and were off. The track was rough and Dr. Huet hoped that the SUV would make it; otherwise they could lose both Rick and Mitch.

Fifteen minutes into the trip and they had hit a pothole that had brought them to a complete stop.

"We're not going anywhere now," Dr. Huet said as he looked at the damages.

"The town is just over there," Cathie said as she pointed off into the distance.

Dr. Huet looked to where she was pointing and he too could see the town as well.

"Do you think you can run that distance?"

"Sure, I can."

"Then go, Cathie, get Daryl to bring another vehicle and fast."

"I'll be back as fast as I can. Wait…"

"What?"

"Rick had left Daryl at the farm with that other elderly gentleman."

"You're right," Dr. Huet said as he looked around for the farm. "Which is closer; the farm or the town?"

"The…farm, yes, it's the farm, I'll be back soon." And with that she was gone.

As Dr. Huet headed back around to the back of the SUV he prayed that Cathie got there and back safely and quick enough to save Rick's life.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	16. Strange Feelings

**Author's Note:**** Due to family comment at the moment, posting of chapters may be delayed for a few week. I will update as soon as I can. Sorry!**

**Chapter 16:**** Strange Feelings**

Carl had reached the school in no time; in fact he was there before even Carol. But he wasn't surprised to find someone sitting on the stairs at the school, as his dad did say that Tommy was already there.

It was really the first time he had a chance to actually see Tommy in daylight and he could see why everyone thought he was a lot older then he really was. If Carl hadn't already been told Tommy's real age, he too would have thought that he was too old for school.

Although Tommy was sitting down, Carl could still see that he would tower over him and that he would be at least twice his size, but there was something that intrigued him about this boy. He had short dusty brown hair, maybe a little darker then Carl's and although he was skinny, Carl could still make out the muscles he had hidden under the clothing his was wearing. Carl was so intent on looking at Tommy's muscles that he failed to see that Tommy was looking at him.

With a smile on his face, Tommy watched the short boy that was staring at him. He had seen the boy a few times, like at the meeting and Merle had told him that he was Rick's boy Carl. It had surprised him that, even though Carl looked a lot like a mummy's boy, he could actually handle himself very well, including being able to use a gun.

Carl could easily be half his size and they shared similar colour hair, but what caught Tommy the most was Carl's eyes. They were brown, but it was the sadness and anger that reflected in them that had his attention. What could a kid like him be so angry about?

"Like what you see?"

Tommy had only said as a joke, but when Carl looked up and their eyes meet, it was like an instant attraction and neither boy could look away. Carl felt himself falling further and further into the murky pools of the light brown eyes that were Tommy's and Tommy in turn couldn't help but feel sorry for the mixed emotions that were swilling around in Carl's. They finally broke connection as Carol turned the corner of the building to open up the school.

"Good morning to you two, you both are early."

"Sorry, aren't we supposed to be here yet?" Tommy was worried he was going to get into trouble.

"Easy," Carol said, a bit concerned at Tommy's reaction. "It's fine; now do you two want to come in and help me to set up?"

"Yes, please, Carol," Carl said as he looked at Tommy. "Are you coming?"

"Sure, I've…I've never been in a classroom before."

"Well then, we better see what you know, shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I will give you a few test, just to see how well you read and write, so I know where I need to start to teach you from."

"Oh, ok. Well, Merle was teaching me how to read and write when we were back at Woodbury."

"He was?" Carol and Carl both said together.

"Yes, Merle said he was a teacher once."

"Really, well just give me a second, ok." With that Carol left the two boys to set up for the day's lesson.

At first they didn't move from where they were standing, but Carl decided he didn't like the silence so he started to take out the books and put them onto the desks.

"I'm sorry about before."

Carl could feel Tommy behind him and for some reason his heart had started to beat faster.

"That's alright, do you mind getting some pens and pencils out of the cupboard?" Carl didn't want to be rude, but he just wanted to get Tommy away from him.

"Yeah, I can do that."

While Tommy's back was turned Carl gave the boy a quick glance before returning to what he was doing. He set it up so that that Tommy would be sitting next to him and just as they finished, the rest of the children started to arrive and they took their seats to wait until Carol returned.

Carol had gone to see Lori to see if she knew where Merle was and was really surprised to find out that Daryl had left him with T-Dog and the other two newcomers to work on the cremation pit, so she made her way over there.

At first she could only see T-Dog standing in the shade of a tree, but as she got closer she saw Steve and Mark sitting on the ground and Merle leaning up against the tree itself. All four men looked at her as she approached.

"Carol, is there something wrong?" T-Dog asked a bit concerned that she was there.

"No, I just wanted to talk to Merle for a second, please?"

T-Dog gave Merle a warning look and then nodded his head. Merle, who had shrugged his shoulders as if to say he had no idea of what was going on, just pushed himself off the tree and walked over to Carol. He could feel the eyes from the other three men on his back as he walked over to Carol.

"What can I do for you, Mouse?"

Carol felt her cheeks go red when Merle used the name he had gotten to caller her back at the quarry. She guessed she was like a mouse back then, so scared of Ed and what he would do to her and Sophia.

"I want to ask you something."

"Yeah…I guessed that, what?"

Carol looked over Merle's shoulder and seeing the other's watching them, she took Merle hand and led him a little further away.

"Stay in seeing distance," T-Dog called out as they moved away.

Carol just raised a hand to tell him that she had heard him. They stopped just a short time later when Carol knew they were out of hearing, yet T-Dog could still see them.

"He worries about you."

"I know, we all look out for each other. I was going just to ask you one question, but I need to know something else first."

"And what's that, Mouse?"

"Did you lead a group of walkers to the quarry when you escaped from that rooftop?"

"Now, why do you want to know that?"

"Just answer the question, please."

Merle could see the desperation in Carol's eyes that she really needed to know the answer. So he decided to give her the truth.

"Not on purpose. I had gone back there looking for Daryl and when I saw he wasn't there I guessed he hadn't come back from hunting yet. I waited in the bushes for him to return, but then the walkers attacked and I knew I couldn't fight, so I…"

"You took off."

"Yeah, I guess they must have followed me. I only stopped when I had run out of gas and I was nearly dead and that was when the Governor found me. Now, are you going to tell me why you need to know that?"

"Because…although we lost a lot of people in the attack, including Amy, Andrea's sister. The walkers also killed Ed."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I'm not; it was the best thing to happen."

"What about your little one, Sophia wasn't?"

"Sophia got scared when a herd of walkers went past while we were getting supplies on the road. She took off with two walkers on her heels; we founded her locked in a barn on Hershel's farm already turned."

"I really am sorry about that."

Carol could see that Merle was truly sorry for the loss of Sophia, not like the sorry he had given her about Ed. Smiling, she could now see a softer side of Merle, one that she could see could have been a teacher once upon a time.

"So…you had another question for me?"

"Yes, Tommy said that you told him that you were once a teacher. Is that right?"

Merle turned and looked back at the men behind him. It had been a long time since he was a teacher and it was a simple mistake that had ended his career and sent him on the bad life he had lived ever since. But maybe, just maybe, this is the chance he needed to start over again.

"Yeah, that's right. I was a high school teacher once, but that was a long time ago and Daryl knows nothing about it."

"What did you teach?"

"Believe it or not, English." Merle laughed a little at the irony.

"Well, how would you like to help me at the school instead of working out here?"

"I would love that, Mouse, but I doubt T-Dog would let me."

"I will arrange it with Rick when he gets back. Anyway, I better get back to the school, see you later."

"Ok, Mouse." With that Merle watched Carol head off, before he returned to the other men.

As Carol headed back towards the school she had this funny feeling in her stomach. She knew this feeling well. She had it for Ed and then for Daryl, but as time passed, she realised that her and Daryl would only ever be friends. As for Merle, could she fall for him? He was the type of man she always did fall for, but would he be better than Ed? Could she go back and live with a man that might beat her again?

Truth was she isn't that mouse Merle had once known. She had changed. She was stronger and had a lot more confidence in herself, but it would still be nice to have someone to hold her again and Merle did just admit to her that he was a teacher at one point in his life so he couldn't be that bad, could he.

The rest of the morning went along just fine. Carol got to know all of the children better and they started on their lessons. She then took Tommy aside and gave him the tests to see what level to start him on and for a child who said he had never been in a classroom, he knew how to read and write very well.

Carl was finding it very hard to concentrate on his work. Try as he could, he just couldn't stop looking over at Tommy, whether he was sitting next to him or with Carol. So Carl was grateful when it was time to have lunch.

They were sitting under a shady tree eating their lunches, when the truck that Dr. Huet and Nurse Moree had left in earlier went past in a hurry. Carl looked at Carol as if he was asking for permission to go and see what was going on, but instead, Carol gave them all a warning that it was nearly time to go back in.

Carol watched Carl's face drop. She knew that Dr. Huet had gone to the farm and she also knew that Rick and Daryl had also gone out there that morning. But she couldn't justify letting Carl go, just in case it was Rick that Dr. Huet had gone there for.

They all stood watching, but it was too far away to see who had gotten out of the truck, but they could make out that a few people walked into the hospital. One of them took off towards the library, only to return with Lori and then they too, disappeared into the hospital.

Carl's worry increased when he saw his mother go into the hospital, but Carol just ushered him into the schoolhouse. She knew that if it had anything to do with Rick, someone would come and let them know soon enough.

Just as they were about to start the lessons, Glenn appeared in the door way. Carol gave the class some reading to do before walking over to see what Glenn wanted.

"Were you in the truck that came in?"

"Yes, I've got to catch up with T-Dog. Lori asked me to come and let you know everything is ok."

"Then why…"

"We found some children on the farm. They belonged to the original owners of this place and we were just bringing then down to get checked out."

"So Rick and Daryl came back as well?"

"No, there is one more kid, somewhere up in the hills. He's sick, so Rick, along with Dr. Huet, has gone up to get him. They took one of the kids to show them the way, but they should be back soon.

Well that will make Carl happy, thank you for letting us know."

"At this rate, we'll need another teacher with the way the kid's numbers keep growing." Glenn laughed.

"And I just might know where to find one," Carol said smiling back at him.

But before he could ask what she meant, Carol had walked back into the room and was explaining to the children what was going on. Glenn just shook his head and walked away. He needed to find T-dog anyway.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	17. Daryl and Hershel Have a Talk

**Chapter 17:**** Daryl and Hershel Have a Talk**

Hershel had kept an eye on Daryl the whole time they were taking stock of all the stuff in the loft. He wanted to ask a few more questions about him and Rick, but he wasn't sure how or where to start. Homosexuality was against his beliefs and he would have never before gotten to know anyone like them.

But it was different now; he'd already known Rick and Daryl personally before he found out about them and they had never done anything to him. So why should it bother him if Rick and Daryl have found comfort in each other's arms, it's not like there was much choice now days.

Daryl could feel every time Hershel put his eyes on him. He could feel them burning his skin and sense that they were filled more with curiosity, than anger or hate.

He knew he had made a mistake kissing Rick in front of the bible carrying man, but Daryl had this strange feeling that he needed to do it. It was as if something had told him that if he didn't kiss Rick right then and there, he would regret it.

After two hours of trying to ignore the farmer's stares, Daryl finally gave in.

"What do you want to ask me, Hershel?"

"What?" Hershel said taken by surprise by Daryl's question.

Daryl turned around to face Hershel. He was ready for the condemnation that he knew was coming, but nothing Hershel could say would stop him from loving Rick.

"Since I kissed Rick you have been quiet and have been watching me. So what do you want to know?"

"You're right, Daryl, I do have some questions I want to ask you, but I wasn't sure how to. I mean, I don't want to upset you."

"Well…we're nearly done here, so you want to take a break and then you can ask your questions?"

"Sure Daryl, I'll put the kettle on."

The two men walked from the barn back up to the farmhouse in silence. As Daryl washed up, Hershel put the kettle on and made some sandwiches for them. After they had eaten and cleaned up, they sat down with their drinks and started to talk.

"So, Hershel, I take it the questions you have are about me and Rick?"

"Yes, as you know I follow the lord's word and…well, it doesn't exactly support gay people."

"My mum also followed the bible teachings as well. She let my dad beat her every day because she believed it was what he wanted."

"I'm sorry about that, but that isn't the lord's way."

"Then what is his way? The bible says that we are made in god's own image, right?"

"Yes. It does say that."

"And that we should love and forgive our neighbours who sin against us."

"Again, yes, the bible does say that, but it always comes down to how you view things."

"Hershel, I'm sorry, but I have seen too many bad things happen in the name of god, like wars and murders."

"Daryl…each and every one of us views the teachings of the bible differently. Your mother viewed it as she must obey no matter what and I'm sure that you have your own interpretation, just like I do. But what I'm saying is things have changed. In the past, I wouldn't have given you or Rick the time of day, but now, now that I actually know you, it doesn't bother me like I thought it would."

"Nice to know that and I'm sure Rick will be glad to hear it too, but you don't really know us."

"I don't know your life before the outbreak of this awful infection, that's true, but I have known you long enough to know that you and Rick are both good leaders and that you will do the right thing by all of us."

"So you accept us no matter what?"

"Yes I do and I'm sure that when everyone else knows, they will accept you two as well."

"What makes you think that everyone else doesn't already know about us?"

"The way you kissed Rick."

"I, I don't understand."

"Well…you kissed him like it was the first time or at least the first time in front of other people."

"It was. Even though the law we made says that there won't be any discrimination against us, Rick and I aren't sure how people will accept our relationship, especially Carl and Lori."

"I can understand that. Does anyone know?"

"Merle and Tommy and I think Dr. Huet knows as well, but that's all."

"And they all accept you and Rick?"

"I'm not too sure about of the Doc, but Tommy, yes he accepts us and in his own way, so does Merle."

"Brother's always do." He paused for a moment, not sure what else to say on the subject. Deciding there was nothing else that needed to be said, he brought up the matter at hand. "So, what do you think we do with the stuff we've found?"

"I recon we keep them hidden and only bring it out on special occasion. I mean there is plenty of it, but the items won't last for long."

"True, you are right there."

"But of course, it will be Rick's decisions in the end."

Hershel lets out a small laugh, which earned him a confused look from Daryl.

"Sorry, Daryl, it's just every time there is a decision to be made you always say that Rick has the final say."

"He's our leader, so of course he has the last say in everything."

"I know you don't want to think about this, but one day, Rick might not be able to make that final decision and it might be up to you to do it."

"When that day comes, I will do what has to be done, but right now, it's up to Rick." Satisfied that the doctor understood his reasoning, he decided to ask some questions of his own. "As we had established, neither you nor I have really gotten to know each other. So…what did you do before the breakout?"

"Well…I was born in that house and grew up there as well, to leave only to go to school to learn to become a vet. I married my wife when we were both too young and too foolish to know any better. She became my nurse and worked beside me all those years."

"You sound like you had a wonderful life then."

"We had our ups and downs, just like every marriage has. And you will find that you and Rick will have times where you wonder if being together is worth it."

"I think we've already had some of those. So you were the vet for the whole area or just a few places?"

"No, I did the whole area. Some of the places I actually went to had a room for me to stay in as they were too far for me to go up and back in one day. And once the kids came along, my wife stayed home with them and I travelled alone. But we made it work and when I retired, well more like semi-retired, we just kept on with the farm. We sent Maggie off to school and then…just after the breakout, I called Maggie back after her mother…I mean…"

Daryl could see the old farmer was getting upset as he talked about his late wife. Daryl couldn't help but wonder that if something happened to him or Rick that they, too, would looked back with as much love and sorrow as Hershel does.

"It's ok, Hershel, I think I understand where you are going and I'm sorry I upset you."

"You haven't upset me. I was just thinking about all the time I wasted hoping that a cure was going to be found and how I had put my friends and family in danger."

"There could have been a cure. I doubt that the outbreak was by mistake or occurred naturally."

"Sounds like you think it was man made?"

"I think so and why not? The government was always creating new ways to win a war, weren't they?"

"Yes they were." The older man thought for a moment. "I told you about my life, how about you?"

"Fair enough. Well…My dad was a drunk and a bully, but my mum was a kind and gentle, if not a little naïve, woman. And you know of my brother Merle."

"Well, only what I've been told of him."

"Well, the first ten years of my life was fairly easy. Mum and Merle would protect me from dad's temper and then it was just mum, since Merle had left to find work. Not long after that mum sent me away to school. I was fifteen when I returned to the farm to find out that mum had died a year before. Merle had returned from prison as well and although he still protected me from dad's anger, he took his own frustration out on me by…well, let's just say that it will be a while before Rick and I go there."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Daryl."

"Look, Hershel, I know that Meryl had his faults, we all do, but I know he loves me and that is enough for me to forgive him for what he did. Anyway, after Merle went back into prison, I had no one to protect me and dad started to beat me. It was two years later when I finally got away from him. I was on my way to see Merle at the prison when the breakout happened. I managed to find him and we just went bush. We had been brought up knowing how to live off the land, so it wasn't hard for us."

"And then you meet Rick and the rest?"

"Sort of, we met the rest first. I'm ashamed of it, but…Merle and I were actually going to rob the camp of their food and weapons."

"What stopped you?"

"At first, it was just the fact there were too many of them. So we made ourselves part of the camp and we were just going to wait for the right time. But Shane was in charge back them and I don't think he trusted us much. Then Merle went with a group into the city to get supplies and I went hunting. When I returned, Rick was there and Merle wasn't. It had turned out that Rick had to handcuff Merle to the roof top or they all would have been dead."

"Is that when you fell for Rick?"

"No, I'm not sure when I fell for Rick. But the fact that he was willing to go back with me for Merle after he had just found out about his family, well…I think you understand that Rick had earned my respect right from the start. That and the fact that he would stand up to me no matter what. When I used to get out of hand, Rick would put a gun to my head and tell me that we don't kill the living. I guess, like you said, things change and in the end we did need to kill the living to survive."

"So what made you leave with Rick and the others, instead of going off on your own?"

"I don't know. I guess, I just didn't want to be on my own and Rick was the only person I have ever respected."

"Sounds like you loved Rick from the moment you laid eyes on him and for that I respect you and your decision to be with him. Also, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you seem to be educated."

"Thank you. I think I needed to hear that and yes, I do have an education but please don't tell anyone. While everyone thinks I'm just a country hick, they'll leave me alone and believe it or not, but Merle's the same. Anyway, we better get back to work; it's not going to…"

Daryl and Hershel suddenly heard Cathie calling Daryl's name.

"Daryl, Daryl…please god, Daryl. Where are you?"

Both men, race outside. The sound of Cathie's voice gave them the sense that something was very wrong.

"Cathie, we're over here. What's wrong?"

"It's…it's…Rick…he's hurt, he's hurt really bad," the young girl gasped as she reached them.

But the words made Daryl's blood run cold and his heart to stop.

"You, we…need to get back to the Doc and get Rick and Mitch to the hospital as soon as possible otherwise we will lose both of them.

"Can't the Doc go straight there?" Hershel asked.

"No, the SUV is stuck and can't move."

"Daryl," Hershel said turning to face Daryl and gave him a shake. "Come on, you need to go and get the pickup out of the barn."

Daryl blinked a few times as Hershel's words sank in and then he raced over to the barn to get the pickup out. With that they all jumped in and head off with Cathie showing them the way.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	18. Will They be on Time

**Chapter 18:**** Will They be on Time**

Dr. Huet stood on the edge of the hill looking out in the direction that Cathie had gone. It had to have been at least an hour since she left and time was running out for the two men in the back of the SUV.

Mitch's temperature was rising, but he could still be alright if the cause of the infection was treated and the fever broke soon, but Rick…Rick was another matter. On one hand, they had stopped the bleeding, but Rick had already lost a lot of blood, which was leaving him hanging on the edge.

"Dr. Huet," Mitch called out, panic in his voice.

Dr. Huet walked over to the back of the SUV. Rick was now lying on the floor, unconscious, with Mitch leaning over him.

"What happened?"

"He…He just fell over, I can't wake him."

Mitch climbed out of the back of the SUV and Dr. Hurt climbed in so he could check Rick. He was out alright, but at least he still had a pulse. Dr. Huet then checked the Rick's arm to find that the bleeding had started again.

"Mitch, I need you to give me a hand. We really do need to stop Rick form losing any more blood."

"Ok, Doc, what do you want me to do?"

"Just find me some more cloth, so I can put more pressure on the wound."

"I'll see what I can find," and as Mitch looked around, Dr. Huet put pressure on Rick's arm with his hands and started to pray that Cathie and Daryl would hurry up.

Daryl tried to follow Cathie's directions as he forced the pickup through the bushes, but where Cathie wanted him to go, there weren't any tracks. But he thought of losing Rick came to his mind and he found a way around or through whatever was stopping them.

Daryl couldn't help but think back to when he and Rick had met the first time and no, it wasn't at the quarry. Daryl doesn't even think Rick remembers it. Back then Daryl still looked like a kid from town that was going to school, not the country hick that he saw at the quarry.

_It was just after he had gotten back to his parents farm and he and Merle had headed into the nearby town. Rick, along with Shane, had entered the shop they were in and because Merle had a gun on him, Rick and Shane had taken them to the station just to talk to them. Apparent, there had been some robberies in the area and they matched the descriptions._

_Shane had talked to Merle and Rick had talked to Daryl. Even at this young age, Daryl could see that the sheriff was going through some sort of problem, but he seemed to be a fair and caring man. _

_Anyway, after they had been cleared and released Daryl saw Rick one more time. Rick had gone out and found him standing near the pickup waiting for Merle to get back from the bar. They had talked a little bit more before Rick had handed him a bag with the strict instruction not to open it until he got home, which he did, and Daryl still carried that item around with him, today. It is his crossbow. _

A bump in the track brought Daryl back to reality and back to the fact that Rick was in trouble and he could lose him.

"There they are," Cathie suddenly said pointing up towards the nearby ledge.

Daryl stopped the pickup and looked to where she was pointing and then he looked around.

"So how do we get up there?"

"Just a little bit further down, the track up there joins onto the one that heads into the town, but you will have to reverse the pickup up there as there isn't anywhere to turn around."

"Then let's get going."

"Wait a minute, Daryl," Hershel said placing a hand onto Daryl's arm. "I will get out here and climb up, it's not too steep, and I can help Dr. Huet get ready for when you get there."

"Ok, be careful, we don't need any more people injured."

"I will and you two; be careful as well and hurry."

With that Hershel climbed out, watched Daryl and Cathie drive away and then started to climb up the hillside. He had just reached the top when a hand suddenly appeared to help him up the final few steps. Taking a grip Hershel allowed the owner of the hand to pull him to the top. He couldn't help but notice how hot the hand was.

When he was on the top and standing up, Hershel found himself looking at a very young man and he knew straight away he must be looking at Mitch.

"Thank you, I'm Hershel is Dr. Huet here?"

"Yeah, he's in the back of the SUV with Rick. I'm Mitch by the way." Mitch then looked around a bit. "Is Cathie with you?"

"She's with Daryl; they've taken the pickup up the track a little bit and Daryl is going to reverse back to us. I came up that way so to help get ready for when they get here."

"Is that you Hershel?" Dr. Huet's voice came out of the back to the SUV.

"Yes. Daryl and Cathie will be here as soon as they can get the pickup up here. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, you were with Rick's group first. Do you know anyone that is Rick's blood group?"

"Yes, his son Carl. When I met the group, Carl had been shot and needed a blood transfusion."

"Good, because Rick needs blood and he needs it as soon as we can get it to him."

Just then they heard an engine revving and when they looked to the front of the SUV, they saw the pickup reversing.

"We need to move Rick fast," Dr. Huet said before turning to Mitch. "Mitch, can you show us the way back to the town?"

"Yes, of course I can, why?"

"You will see."

Just then Daryl and Cathie appear from around the side of the SUV.

"I'm I so glad to see you two, now Cathie…how are you feeling?"

"Rested, why?"

"Do you feel like another run?"

"Where to?"

"I need you to run ahead of us and go to the hospital so they can be ready for us when we arrive. Do you think you can do that for us?"

"Sure, what do you want me to tell them?"

"I need you to tell them that we need to set up for a blood transfusion, that it is for Rick and that his son Carl is a match. Have you got that?"

I think so. Let me see…Rick needs a blood transfusion and that his son is a match and that they need to be ready as soon as you get there."

"That's right, you should get there long before us as you can go in a straight line, where we will have to follow the tracks. Now get going. Oh and tell them about Mitch as well and that he is running a high temperature that we need to get down."

"Ok, I will and I'll see you all when you get to the hospital." Cathie gave Mitch a quick hug and then she was gone off down the track and was soon out of sight.

"I wish I had her energy," Hershel said before looking back at the good doctor. "So what do we need to do?"

"First up, we need to make some room in the back of the pickup. Daryl…I know you are worried about Rick, so am I, but right now I need you to work with me to get him back to the hospital as quickly and safely as we can."

"Ok, if I lay some hay down and put a sheet over it, that will give you some cushioning."

"That will be great. Mitch, can you keep an eye on Rick while we get the pickup ready?"

"Sure, Doc. And with that Mitch climbed back into the SUV, while Daryl, Hershel and Dr. Huet fixed up the pickup so they could move Rick.

About fifteen minutes later they had transferred the unconscious Rick to the back of the pickup with Hershel and Dr. Huet. Daryl then started to drive down the beaten track carefully following Mitch's direction and trying not to hit too many pot holes.

Meanwhile, Cathie was about half way between where the SUV had gotten stuck and the town. She had stumbled and tripped a few times, but Cathie was determined to prove her worth to these new people.

As Cathie ran through the trees that bordered the lake, she went over in her mind what she had to say when she got to the hospital. She also tried to remember the name of the nurse that was with Dr. Huet when she met them.

'Was it Mary? Millie? Moray…no, it was Moree that's it Nurse Moree,' Cathie thought to herself. Finally after about half an hour of running, the town came into sight.

Stopping to catch her breath, Cathie leaned against a tree. She could see some people moving about, going from one building to another. Smiling to herself, she was glad to see that the town was getting used. Suddenly, Cathie remembered what she was doing there and she started running again.

It took her another ten minutes to reach the town itself and by now she was exhausted. As she stumbling into sight, she could see the people around her gasp and as she collapsed onto the ground, she felt gentle hands grabbing at her.

Too tired to fight, she allowed the hands to lift her up and carry her away. The next thing Cathie new she was lying on what felt like a cloud, but she knew it was a bed in the hospital. Gathering all the strength she could she gashed out two words.

"Nurse Moree."

It was only a few moments later she saw the face of Nurse Moree looking down at her. Although Nurse Moree was smiling at her, Cathie could see the worry in her eyes.

"Cathie, where is Dr. Huet and the rest?"

"They're…they're on their way. I was sent ahead to tell you…to tell you that Rick is hurt badly and that he needs a blood transfusion. Dr. Huet wants you to be ready when he gets here and that Rick's son Carl is a match."

"Ok, do you know how far away they are?"

"They could be…maybe…fifteen, twenty minutes away, also…Mitch; he's…he's running a high temperature and that you need to be ready to help bring it down."

"Ok, we will be ready for them when they get here, now you rest."

"OK, thank you. Can…can I get a drink?"

"Sure you can, Cathie, now you rest, ok." But Nurse Moree's word fell on deaf ears as Cathie was already asleep.

Over the next fifteen minutes, the hospital was just a hive of busy bees as they prepared for the arrival of Dr. Huet and Rick. They had gotten hold of Lori who had brought Carl in to give blood and they prepared a room to cool Mitch and his temperature. They even found at least two more people that were Rick's blood type.

It was twenty five minutes before the pickup came into sight. Everyone was there to help and as soon as the pickup stopped, Rick was rushed into the operating theatre and Mitch into the room that was set up for him.

As the doors closed behind Dr. Huet and Rick, it felt to Daryl that the doors were closing in on his heart. So when Merle placed an arm around his shoulder, Daryl didn't fight him or shrug the arm off. Instead he leaned into his brother's embrace.

Inside the operating theatre, Dr. Huet hooked Rick up to the blood they had gotten off Carl and he started to repair Rick's damaged arm. It was a long and slow procedure but after an hour they had finished. That was, until Rick went into cardiac arrest.

Dr. Huet quickly tied Rick down and started CPR, and attached an Ambu bag to the endotracheal tube to try and get Rick breathing again.

"Damn it, Rick, we didn't just go through all of that for you to die on us. Come on fight. DAMN IT! FIGHT!

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	19. Thoughts in the Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**** My Beta has gone into hospital for a while and this in my last chapter she has Beta-ed for me. Would you, my readers, want me to continue with un-Beta-ed chapters, until she returns or do you want to wait? I am not sure how long she will be away.**

**Chapter 19:**** Thoughts in the Waiting Room**

The hospital waiting room was full. Lori was there holding Carl, who was a little weak from giving blood. Cathie was there waiting for news on both Rick and Mitch. Hershel was there keeping an eye on Daryl who was quieter than usual. And over time, the rest of the group slowly wandered in to check to see if there was any news.

The room itself was eerily quiet, as if everyone thought that if they talked, it would make things worse.

Lori looked around, she knew that everyone there respected Rick and saw him not only as their leader, but also their friend. Thinking back to when they first met, Lori felt guilty at how their lives turned out and that she had a hand in it. They had gone from being friends to lovers and then to where they are today.

She had met Rick, ironically through Shane. He had been dating her sister at the time and it was inventible that they would meet at some point. And when they did, Lori fell hard for the soft talking Rick and she could see by his eyes he had fallen for her. They had a wonderful friendship and as time passed, Rick had gotten the courage up to ask her out.

At that time Lori had thought it was the best day of her life, but she was wrong. Over the years her and Rick had a fair few of best days. The first one was when they first made love and the next one was when Rick had asked her to marry him and then came their wedding day.

With a sad smile, Lori remembered it was then that their lives started to change for the worse. First it was Rick staying at the station and then when she tried to talk to him, it was the fact that he didn't argue with her about anything. It was like a one way street, she would have her say and he would try to change for her. Lori knew that most women would have loved to have a man like Rick and she wasn't sure why she wasn't one of them, but she really wished that Rick was a lot more like Shane.

It was just after they had been married for two years when she and Shane had started their affair. Shane was everything Rick wasn't, but she still loved Rick and as time moved on, Rick started spending more time at the station and Shane spent more time with her.

Then Lori found out she was pregnant and that changed everything. She didn't know if it was Rick's or Shane's baby and nine months later, Carl was born and Lori still wasn't sure. All she knew was that Rick was around the home more often and Shane wasn't. But the new connection with Rick didn't last for long.

Lori wasn't sure what had changed, but something had and Rick, although he was still part of their lives, had seemed to distance himself from them. When she had asked Shane, he said the only thing that had happened was they had interviewed a couple of hicks about the resent robberies. All Lori knew was that Rick had moved himself away from her and she and Shane had moved closer together.

She had watched Carl grow up with two men in his life and for that, she was grateful. She just wished that she and Rick could have reconnected again. Then Rick got shot and then this god forsaken outbreak happened and it was Shane, not Rick, who had saved them.

She was so glad when Rick had come around the corner of that truck at the quarry and then the guilt hit her again because of Shane. No, it wasn't Rick's fault and it wasn't Shane's fault. It was her fault the whole time. It was now, if Rick survived, that Lori had decided that she would accept whoever Rick is with now, no matter who it was.

Lori was suddenly brought back to reality as she felt Carl moving in her arm. Looking down at him, she hoped that he will be ok if Rick doesn't make it.

Carl shifted slightly in his seat. He felt tired and a little uncomfortable, but mostly he felt scared. He was glad he could return the favour by giving his dad some of his blood, like his dad had done for him. But he was scared that it wasn't going to be enough and his dad was going to die.

There had only been three people in his entire life and that was his mum, his dad and Shane. He had already lost Shane and because of what his mum and Shane had done to his dad, he had nearly lost his mum too. He remembered, too, well how he felt when he was told by Shane that his dad hadn't made it. It was the same day that Shane had come and taken him and his mum away from their home because the outbreak had started.

Carl looked up at his mum. She looked so concerned, so…worried, yet Carl wasn't stupid. He knew his mother and Shane were cheating on his dad and that they picked up again while they were on the run from the walkers. Carl even wondered if the baby she was carrying is his dad's or Shane's.

Looking at the rest of the people that are there, Carl's eyes fell onto Daryl. He knew what his dad had said the other night about them, but he's not a fool. If he hadn't walked up at that moment they would have kissed and to be honest, Carl wasn't too sure how he felt about them being together, that is, if they are together.

He, himself, doesn't have any problems with gay people. One of his teacher's was gay and he was one of the best supporters he ever had. It's just that this was his dad and he always believed that a dad belonged with a mum. But then again, if his dad had found love with someone else would that be so wrong. No, right now isn't the right time to think about this and it certainly isn't the right time to think about Tommy.

His had just done what his dad had asked, right? He had asked him to keep an eye on the new boy and that is just what he had done. The only problem was he couldn't keep his eyes off him. This new boy had really intrigued him in a way that no one else had, not even Sophia. So what was it about this boy Tommy that intrigued him? Well…that was another thing he will have to think about later. Maybe he could talk to T-Dog about it, but right now he needed to concentrate on his dad and just pray that he was going to be ok.

Carl looked over at the young girl that had run ahead of Daryl and Dr. Huet to warn them that his dad had been hurt. She was small for her age and was fairly skinny, but then, who wasn't now days. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had very pale skin. But out of all he could see, Carl focused on the worried look that was reflected in her hazel eyes.

As soon as Dr. Huet's wife said she could go, Cathie had made her way to the waiting room where everyone had gathered. Out of the group of people that were waiting, there were only two of them she didn't know yet. One was a woman who was pregnant and the other was a boy that wasn't much younger than she was. Although they hadn't talked to her, Cathie guessed that the boy was Rick's son and the woman was the mother. But if Rick had a wife who was pregnant, why would he be with Daryl? It just didn't seem to make sense, but then again, in this new world nothing seemed to make much sense anymore.

Just like everyone else, Cathie looked at the door whenever someone walked through it and like them, she was waiting on news. The only real difference was that she was waiting for news on two people, where the rest were only there for Rick.

Rick, now there is a man. He is stronger than most men that Cathie had ever met and he was kind as well. He could have easily have killed them all in the loft, but instead, he just asked them to join them. Looking at Daryl, then at the woman and then back to Daryl, she could see why Rick might choose Daryl over her. Just like Rick, Daryl is a kind and gentle soul, whereas the woman seemed like she would be cold and would be very hard to live with. But if Rick had a child, maybe two, with her then he had to have loved her once.

Just then someone else walked into the room. Cathie could see it was Dr. Huet's wife and she was smiling at her. Mitch's fever had broken and he was going to be just fine. She was glad that the news was good. Mitch had been a friend and big brother to them all and Cathie didn't know what she would do if they had lost him. But right now he was resting and she would be able to see him in a little while. So now it was just waiting to hear how Rick was doing and then to find out just what was going to happen to them in the long run.

Cathie looked over to Hershel. He seemed to be a good man, too, and it would be nice if she could help him out on the farm sometime. But right now, for some reason, he seemed to be more focused on Daryl than anything else, but he took time to give her a smile when they heard the news about Mitch.

Hershel smiled at Cathie. He was glad to hear her friend was going to be ok, he just hoped that so was Rick. He couldn't blame Cathie for what had happened, it was Rick's fault. It was Rick who had found them and it was Rick's decision to go with Cathie to get Mitch. He just wished it hadn't been Rick who had gotten hurt.

He had spent most of his life worrying about things. His wife, his job, his kids and then when the outbreak happened he worried about what was going to happen to them all. And then Rick came running into his life carrying his bleeding son in his arms and the worry then changed.

He was worried that these people would hurt his family and they did. Shane had lost Otis in the town and then Beth had tried to kill herself. Then Shane had blown his world apart and made him realised the truth behind the sick. He watched Maggie fall for Glenn and thought that when this group left she would go too, but instead, the farm was attacked and they all ended up leaving together.

Now it was his job to worry for all of them, but Rick was the one that had caused him the most worry. Rick was too strong headed, yet too weak at the same time. He had been thrown into the job of leader of this group and he was trying his best to be a good example to all. But right now, other than the worry about whether Rick was going to make it, he was worried about Daryl.

Daryl had always been quiet, but right now he was too quiet and Hershel was worried about how, if Rick doesn't make it, Daryl will cope. From their talk earlier, Daryl and Rick's relationship was just starting out, but they were committed to each other and although Daryl seemed to be a strong man, he was still very young and had been hurt a lot in his short life. Maybe loosing Rick could just push him over the edge. So in all his heart, Hershel hoped that Rick makes it.

Daryl just sat there staring at the floor. He had only been sitting for a few seconds and just like before he would get up and pace the floor for a few moments before sitting down again. He has wondered why no one has told him to stop it, but then again, maybe no one is brave enough to take him on.

As he stood up again, he looked over at Cathie. She, just like Hershel and Carl, hadn't really taken their eyes off him, since they all entered the waiting room. Hell, even Lori gave him the eye every so often, but just like him they are all here for the same reason, Rick.

Giving Cathie another quick glance he was glad to hear her friend was going to be ok, he just wished that Rick hadn't gotten hurt trying to help them. But that was one of the many things that made him love Rick like he did. That and the fact that Rick cared for everyone, not just thought about himself like Merle did.

But no matter what, Rick was going to pull through this and when he did he was going to make sure everyone knew that Rick was his. He now had no doubt how he felt about the ex-sheriff and he was sure that it is the same way Rick felt about him. And if anyone, and that included Merle or Lori, had any problem with it, they would have to deal with him.

Just then, Dr. Huet appeared in the doorway. He looked tired and his scrubs were covered in blood.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	20. Daryl Makes Some Decisions

**Chapter 20:**** Daryl Makes Some Decisions**

Dr. Huet looked at the worried faces that were staring at him. They were all waiting for news on Rick. He noted that a few of the people that were there when he had arrived, like Tommy and Merle were now gone, but most of the others were still there.

Of course the main person he had his eyes on was Daryl. Daryl had been honest with him right from the start about his and Rick's relationship and he knew that this would be hard for him. He also knew that not too many people knew about them. So with that in mind, Dr. Huet decided to talk to them all in general.

"I guess you are all here about Rick," he said trying to break some of the tension. "Well…he's doing ok at the moment. We have managed to stop the bleeding and as long as we can keep the blood transfusions up for a little bit longer, he should be alright."

"Should be?" Daryl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…should be. You have to remember that I don't have the type of medical equipment I used to have before the outbreak but I have done my best. I managed to pin his broken leg back into place, but like all operations, we will have to wait to see if he will be alright."

"What problems could arise?" Lori asked.

"Well, we need to keep an eye on him for the next twenty-four hours. But as for what could go wrong, well…other than losing him, there is a chance of brain damage, his leg could get infected and he could lose it or end up having to use a walking cane."

"So you better get back in there and look after him," Daryl snapped which got everyone looking at him.

"Easy, Daryl," Hershel said as he walked up to Daryl. "Dr. Huet is doing his best, we just need to wait and see…"

"I want to see him."

"Of course, but you will have to wait just a little longer. He's just come out of surgery and I need a little more time. Once he is in his bed, I will come and get you."

Daryl just nodded and then headed out of the hospital. He needed some fresh air. The idea that Rick could be crippled or even…no, he couldn't think that way. Rick was going to pull through this, he just had to.

Lori was surprised at Daryl's reaction. Sure Daryl and Rick have become close friends, but still…and then why didn't Dr. Huet and Hershel say anything to him? Has everyone gone mad? Lori also noticed that other than the young girl, she was the only other female there. If Rick was involved with someone why wasn't she here? But no matter what, she and Carl will be the first to see Rick and that will prove to him that she still cares.

Carl was glad that his dad should be ok, but he was worried about what this is doing to Daryl. He wanted to go to the man his dad now loved, but what would he tell his mum? No, he can't; as far as he knew, his dad and Daryl don't want everyone to know about them. Carl looked up at his mum and knew that there was going to be a problem if Daryl came back and wanted to go in first.

Hershel looked at the door Daryl had walked through. He was now worried. The two people that this group looked to for leadership were hurting, Rick physically and Daryl emotionally. Hershel hoped that Rick would be fine, but if Rick doesn't make it, then they could end up losing both. Letting out a sigh, Hershel looked over to Lori and Carl. They both seemed to be handling this well and they also seemed to be getting along together a bit better. Maybe this place they have found is just going to help them all heal.

Cathie didn't know what to say. Rick could still die. Even after all that running, first to the farm and then all the way to the town, it could all still be in vain and the worst part is…it was her fault. If only she hadn't let Rick and his group into the cave in the first place. If only she hadn't moved her foot, then maybe Rick wouldn't have found them. And if only she hadn't mentioned Mitch, then Rick wouldn't have gone to get him and he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Just then Cathie felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Dr. Huet standing over her.

"Cathie, Helen told me you haven't seen Mitch yet."

"I, I just wanted to find out how Rick was. He's done so much for me and…" Cathie looked away from Dr. Huet and towards Carl and Lori. "It's my fault that he's hurt and…"

"Cathie," Dr. Hurt said sitting down beside her, "what happened to Rick wasn't your fault. It was an accident and no one here blames you." Dr. Hurt finished off by looked over at Carl and Lori.

Carl stood up and walked over to Cathie. He hadn't really been told about what had happened; just that his dad had been hurt and now needed his blood. Standing in front of Cathie, Carl studied the young girl. She didn't seem very old, but he has learnt that in this new world, that doesn't mean much.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Carl's voice was soft and quiet, but still loud enough for Cathie to hear.

"I, I'm the one that opened the door to let Rick and Daryl in here and I'm the one that moved, which allowed Rick to find me and my friends and…and I'm the one that took him to help Mitch. If I hadn't, Rick wouldn't have been hurt."

"You're wrong. If you hadn't let Dad and Daryl in, we all could have been dead by now. As for the rest, that's just my Dad. He can't help it; he just has to help other people. Whether it was helping you and your friends or helping someone else. Dad is always in danger. It's just who he is. So, no! No, you're not to blame here. No one is."

Carl could see the tears that started to form in Cathie's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Thank you for that," Cathie said in a very small voice.

"So your name is Cathie?"

"Yes, my Dad and Mum, along with Mitch's parents owned this place."

"Well than, Cathie, I'm Carl, and thank you for letting us to join you and your friends. You may have just saved our lives." Carl watched as a small smile formed on Cathie's face.

"Well, Cathie, do you feel like seeing Mitch now?" Dr. Huet asked.

"Yes, thank you, Doctor Huet."

Smiling at her, Doctor Huet led Cathie from the rest of the group and into the main part of the hospital where Mitch was resting.

"Now, Cathie, you talk to Mitch for a while. I need to catch up with Daryl, but I promise that I will keep you informed about Rick's condition."

"Ok and, Dr. Huet…thank you."

Doctor Huet gave Cathie a quick nod of his head and then headed off in search of Daryl.

"He seems nice."

"He is and he just saved your ass."

"He's a doctor?"

"Yep, they have a doctor, two nurses, and some people who know how to look after the farm. Their leaders are good people, too."

"Leaders…as in…two or more?"

"Yes, as in two, two very kind hearted men. Daryl…who is the second in command, is a very quiet, but strong man and Rick…"

Mitch watched as Cathie's face showed the type of sadness he hadn't seen since her parents died.

"Rick was the man that helped me, wasn't he?"

"Yes, don't you remember?" Cathie asked confused.

"I remember a little bit. A lot of it is hazy because of my fever, but I remember a man with a broken leg and directing another man towards the town, but the rest…Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sure some of it will return…anyway, Dr. Huet just finished operating on Rick and now we have to wait to find out if he will make it or not."

"From what I can remember, Rick is a very strong man and just from that, I'm sure he will pull through."

"I hope so. His son…Carl seems nice and so is his boyfriend Daryl."

"Is that the one that drove us here?"

"That's the one…the quiet, caring handsome country hick of a man."

"And you're telling me the two leaders of the group we let in here are gay, for each other."

"Yes, but…"

"It's alright, Cathie. It at least means that they are willing to accept everybody, regardless of whom or what they are and that's good."

"I think so."

"Do you know where the rest of the kids are?"

"From what I was told they're in another room. They were checked out and once Dr. Huet is happy with them, they will be moved into a house with an adult."

"Adult…as in us I hope."

"I'm sure it will be." Just then Mitch let out a big yawn. "I should go and let you rest. I'll come back and see you later."

"Ok, kiddo, and don't worry, I'm sure this Rick will pull through."

"I know, now you get some sleep, bye." Cathie kissed him on the cheek before leaving him alone.

Mitch smiled as he watched Cathie leave. At lease now he didn't have to worry about Cathie or the other kids. They're safe and that's all that matters.

Outside, Dr. Huet found Daryl talking to Merle and Carol.

I really hope he will be ok," Dr. Huet overheard Carol saying as he approached.

"I…"

"Rick should be fine, as long as we keep an eye on him." Dr. Huet saw that Daryl was having trouble keeping it together. "Daryl…could I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure, Doc, what's up?"

"Alone." Dr. Huet eyed the others off.

Daryl looked over at Carol and Merle and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Be back soon."

"Good, me and Mouse here want to ask you a question."

"Ok, Merle," Daryl said as he eyed his brother off, suspiciously.

Daryl and Dr. Huet walked a little until Dr. Huet was sure they were out of hearing.

"Daryl, I want to know how you want to play this."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…am I treating you as Rick's partner or not."

"I, I'm not sure. Rick and I weren't too sure if everyone would accept us, so we weren't ready to let everyone know, but after this I…"

"You don't care who knows."

"That's right, I just don't care what other think anymore. I love Rick and…if there is a chance he doesn't make it, I want to be by his side."

"So you will be the first to see him," Dr. Huet said as he patted Daryl on the shoulder. "Now, I think you need to get back over there and be their leader."

"What?" Daryl said confused.

"By the look of Merle and Carol, they want a decision about something. A decision that only the leaders of this group can give and since Rick is unable to do it, then…"

"Then I have to do it," Daryl said shaking his head. "The funny thing is, me and Hershel were only just talking about this…just before Cathie came running up to tell us about Rick. How much time do I have before I can see him?"

"At least an hour, but if he wakes up before hand, I'll send someone to get you."

"Thanks, Doc."

And with that, Daryl walked back over to Carol and Merle. As Doctor Huet headed back inside he wondered when he became Doc, instead of Dr. Huet.

"So, what did you two want to talk about?"

"Is Rick alright?" Carol asked as she watched Doctor Huet disappear.

"Yeah, the doc just wanted to know if I wanted to…" Daryl looked over at Merle, who just nodded his head. "The doc just wanted to know if he was to treat me as Rick's second in command or as his partner. I told him as his partner."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, with all of these extra kids in the class now, I could use a hand at the school and well…"

"I'm a qualified teacher and we were wondering if I could…"

"You want to help out in the classroom?"

"Yeah," Merle said smiling. "Mouse here can use the help and I majored in English."

"Sure, but Carol is in charge and you will treat all the kids the same."

"I can't treat them the same. If their education is less than the others, then I will have to give them more help." Merle snarled at Daryl.

Poking his finger in Merle's chest Daryl barked back. "You know what I meant, and don't forget it. Now, if you'll excuse me, but I'll like to get back inside and check on how Rick is doing."

With that Daryl just nodded his head at Carol and walked away. Carol and Merle watched as Daryl left.

"Well, Mouse, I'm all yours."

"Well, the first thing I suggest is that you go and get some better clothing for teaching."

"Ok and I'll surprise you tomorrow, Mouse," Merle said with a bit of affection in his voice.

'_What in the world, have I gotten myself into?_' Carol thought as she shook her head while Merle walked away.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	21. Daryl tells Lori about Him and Rick

**Chapter 21:**** Daryl Tells Lori about Him and Rick **

As Daryl walked into the waiting room everyone looked at him. None of them could explain it, but in the little time he was away, Daryl seemed to have grown up. Yes, they all knew he was an adult…a young adult, but he had always had that air of youth flowing around him and now…now for some reason, he seemed older.

But like all of them, he also looked tired and the concern on his face also showed. Daryl slowly looked at them one at a time. They all had strange looks on their faces, as if…they weren't looking at him, but at a complete stranger.

"What wrong?" he snapped.

The only response he got was everyone shaking their heads and mumbling the word 'nothing'. Screwing up his face, Daryl wasn't happy. Not happy with the way they were staring at him and not happy with the fact that he has to take command of these people. But for Rick he would do it. He will take control and be the leader that he hopes Rick will be proud of. He had already started with the two decisions he had just made outside, the one about Merle and the decision about letting everyone know about him and Rick. Looking at Lori, Daryl decided it was time to tell her the truth now rather than wait until the Doc came and got him. That could cause some trouble and he didn't need that at the moment.

"Lori." He waited until she was looking at him to continue. "Can I talk to you for a second, please?"

"Sure…" Lori replied looked worried. She knew that Daryl was in charge while Rick was like this, but she really wondered if he will be able to handle it.

Daryl just nodded his head at her and walked out the door he had just been leaning on. Lori laid the sleeping Carl's head onto the seat where she had been sitting and followed Daryl out. She found him just outside the door, but when she reached him, he started to walk again to a nearby empty room. When they were both inside, he closed the door.

Lori looked around the room; it was just a storage room, filled with shelves that were full of medical equipment. Turning around she looked at Daryl. He seemed scared for some reason, but what of Lori wasn't too sure. Was Daryl going to ask her to help him make some sort of decision?

"So, Daryl, what do you want?" Lori asked crossing her arms.

"Lori…this is about Rick…or rather Rick and me."

"What do you mean? I already know that when Rick's not around that you're in charge."

"That's not what I mean. I mean…it's about what we are to each other." Daryl looked down at the floor.

"I'm not following you."

"I'm not just Rick's second in command and friend. We're…" Daryl looked back up at Lori and looked her straight in the eyes, "lovers."

"You're what? No! That's not right, Rick isn't…he just isn't. Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's the truth and because I didn't want this," Daryl said waving his hand at Lori, "happening when Doctor Huet came to get one of us to see Rick. I wanted to tell you." Daryl let out a sigh and rubbed his face before continuing. "I want to be the first to see Rick, but even I know that's not going to happen. I want you and Carl to see him first, that way I can go in and stay with him as long as I can. I don't want any trouble, but you deserved the truth."

"And I guess Rick will back you up?" Lori snapped, anger burning in her eyes and dripping from her words.

"Yes, but if you want to hear it from others, Doctor Huet knows, as well as Hershel and Cathie." Daryl was too tired to yell…fight back. He just hoped that Lori would understand.

Lori looked at him. She couldn't believe that Daryl had just said that her husband…ex-husband, was gay, let alone gay for him. To be honest, she had that feeling about Rick, but he had never giving her any reason to be sure. She could see that Daryl was being honest with her and that she should be grateful that he wanted her and Carl to go in first, but she still had her doubts. But right now, this was about Rick and what is the best for him and Daryl was right, her fighting in front of Carl over who was going first wouldn't have been good.

"I'll let it go for now, Daryl, only for Rick's sake." As she headed for the door Lori stopped and looked at him again. "Thank you for letting me and Carl to go first." And with that she walked out. Letting out a sigh, he was just glad that this went better then he thought it would.

By the time Lori and Daryl walked into the waiting room, Carl had woken up and both Cathie and Dr. Huet had returned. The first thing Lori did was walk over to Carl and checked on him. Daryl on the other hand walked over to Dr. Huet.

"I've told Lori about me and Rick and I told her that she and Carl can see him first. That way, if I'm the last to go in I can get to see him longer."

"If that's what you want, I will respect your decision."

"Thank you. Look…while Lori and Carl are in there, I'm going to duck home and get changed."

"Ok, I'll give you all an update on Rick's condition, then you can go home and get cleaned up while I take Lori and Carl to see Rick. When you get back, you can go in."

"Good, so he's doing better?"

"Just a second…" Dr. Huet moved around Daryl so he could be seen by everyone. "Ok, everyone…Rick is awake, but still in the danger zone, but with that said he is doing a lot better than expected. Lori, Daryl told me that you will be the first to go in to see Rick."

"That's right," Lori said as she stared at Daryl.

Everyone could see the anger in her eyes and they also worked out what Daryl had told her. Seeing the hurt in Daryl's eyes, they couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Shouldn't Daryl be going first?" Hershel asked.

"No, he…" Lori started to say before Daryl interrupted her.

"I told Lori that she and Carl could go first. I want to get cleaned up before I see Rick and all and…she is the mother of his son." Daryl's voice and words were soft and gentle, filled with sadness, not anger.

"Ok, I just thought that…"

"I'm being selfish, I know that Hershel, but I want to be the last one to see him, so I can stay the longest."

Hershel and Dr. Huet now understood why Daryl said that Lori could go first and the logic that went behind it.

"You're not being selfish, Daryl; you're just trying to make everyone happy…the sign of a good leader." Hershel gave Daryl a smile when he looked at him and was rewarded with a smile.

"Ok, now that that's cleared up, I will go and check on Rick and see if he's ready to see anyone. If he is, I will be back to get you and Carl, Lori."

With that Doctor Huet gave Daryl's arm a squeeze and left. Daryl looked over at Lori and just nodded his head.

"Well…I'm going to go and get cleaned up. See you after."

Daryl didn't wait for anyone to answer him, he just walked out. He was hoping that the shower would ease some of the pain he had, and he had pain everywhere. His head was hurting from all the strain, his body ached from all the tension and work he had been doing lately and his heart really hurt at the thought that he could lose Rick.

Walking in to the house, he was greeted by the smell of food cooking. Guessing that he should let Merle know that he was home, even if it was only for a short time, Daryl made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to fine not Merle, but Tommy, at the stove.

"Where's Merle?"

Tommy spun around, surprise showed on his young features, but he recovered quickly when he saw it was Daryl.

"Don't know, he ducked in for a second and said something about having to go and get some new clothes."

"Yeah, of course he is. Merle will be helping out at the school as of tomorrow and he will need the right clothes for that. What are you cooking?"

"A chicken casserole."

"Smells good," Daryl said smiling at Tommy. He liked this boy; Tommy seemed to be a lot like he was once.

"I'm just going to have a shower before heading back to the hospital."

"You're not going back there until you have something to eat." Daryl turned around to find Merle standing behind him. Merle was right; it had been hours since he had eaten.

"Ok, will it be ready by the time I get out?"

"Sure, it will be on the table waiting for you," Tommy said smiling at Daryl; he loved cooking and was glad that he could do it again.

Daryl just nodded at Tommy and then headed off to have his shower. When he had finished, as promised on the table was the casserole, along with what looked like freshly cooked bread and a pot of coffee. As Daryl approached the table where Merle and Tommy were sitting and waiting for him, the scent of freshly baked apple pie reached his nose.

As he sat down and scanned all the food before him, Daryl shook his head. It wasn't just the amount of food, it was how it had been prepared, let alone how Tommy got the flour to make pie and bread.

How did you…I mean, the bread and…"

"My parents ran a small café. They made everything from the flour they used in the bread to the bread itself. I learnt from the best."

"Maybe we should have a bakery and you should run it," Daryl said, feeling a little less sad.

"He's a little too young for that, but he could teach…I'll talk to Mouse about incorporating a cooking class at the school. Tommy could teach it and anyone can go." Merle smiled at Tommy, who was blushing. "Anyway, Daryl, how is Rick?"

"Doc said he's doing better than he expected and…" So they talked as they ate. For all three of them it was the first time since the outbreak, that they felt they were part of a family again.

Over at the hospital, Doctor Huet was talking to Rick.

"How are you feeling Rick?"

"A little groggy, but otherwise…no pain."

"Good, that's good. Now, do you want to have some visitors?"

"Daryl?"

"About that, Rick, Daryl has decided to let Lori and Carl to see you first, that way, he can stay the night with you."

"Ok, I just thought that…"

"That he wanted to see you first."

"Yes."

"He did, but he didn't want you to hear him and Lori fighting about it. Daryl's also told Lori about you two."

"And she still wants to see me?"

"Seems so…so do I bring Lori and Carl down?"

"Yes, thank you and, Doc…thank you for saving my life."

"Well, it wouldn't have gone down well if I had let the leader of this group die, now would it. Anyway, I'll be back soon."

With that Dr. Huet headed off to get Lori and Carl, but he was only gone for a few moments before Lori and Carl walked in.

"Dad," Carl said running up to him and being careful of his arm gave Rick a hug.

"Hi, Son, did I give you a scare?"

"Me and everyone else…especially Daryl." Rick smiled at Carl's words and then he looked over to Lori.

She stood near the door with her arms crossed and anger in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to Carl who was also looking at Lori. Carl looked back at his dad.

"I think you and mum need to talk alone, so I'll go back to Hershel, but first, Dad, I want you to now I'm happy for you and Daryl and that you deserve to be happy together."

"Thank you, Carl." Rick smiled at his son as he watched him walk out, now if only Lori could accept it. "Lori…"

"Rick, I…so it's true, what Daryl said, that you and him are lovers?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I guess we both had feelings about each other for a while, but as together, together, well…that happened when we were being held by the governor. Please, Lori, me and Daryl are still trying to figure out where this relationship is going, don't ruin it for me."

"I won't, it's just that…I was angry that you hadn't told me, but now I understand."

"Thank you and I hope that one day that you will find someone as well."

"Thank you, Rick…where did we go wrong?"

Rick smiled at Lori, he didn't know where they had gone wrong, but he was glad that they could still talk about it.

It was dark when Daryl left the house to return to the hospital. His stomach was full, the fullest it had been in a long time and so was his spirit. Now as long as Rick wasn't too mad with him for telling Lori about them, he would be truly content.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	22. Decisions

**Chapter 22:**** Decisions**

Although Daryl really wanted to see Rick with his own eyes so that he could see that he was going to be Ok, he walked slowly towards the hospital. As he walked he looked around. It was the first time he had really looked at the town…at everything that was there.

Since they found the open cave, it had been non-stop. Firstly, to get it ready for everyone and then to get everything ready for winter. It had just been one thing after another, being taken by the Governor and his men, finding Merle and then the doctor and his group. Finally it was Cathie and her group of kids and then Rick's getting hurt.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the coat he had grabbed as he left the house around him a little more tightly. The air was starting to get a bit of a bite to it and even the long coat Daryl was wearing wasn't keeping much of the cold breeze out.

Looking at the houses as he passed, Daryl was glad to see the warm glow of the lights showing that everyone was trying to keep warm. He couldn't help it, but his thoughts turned to the people under the Governor that Merle had told him about. He hoped that they would all be safe over the winter, as this would be a dangerous time. The higher risk of dying would be now and when the seasons change to summer, especially for the older people. He also hoped that any living thing outside would be ok, too.

With that, Daryl's thoughts turned to the walkers themselves. Would they slow down, possibly die, through the winter? Maybe hibernate, since there won't be much food wandering about. Might be a good time to get rid of some if they have slowed up, they wouldn't fight too much and that would lower the risks, but then again…it could also make it a lot more dangerous if the walkers were lying down covered in snow. No one would see them until it was too late.

Shaking his head, Daryl just headed over to the hospital.

Looking up at the entrance, it was the first time Daryl realised that the hospital looked a lot like Hershel's farm house. Smiling as he looked up, Daryl found himself blinking, as a few snowflakes fell on his face. They were the first flakes of the winter and instead of fearing them, like he and Rick were before they found this place, Daryl looked upon them as a sign of good fortune.

It showed that no matter what was happening, nature was still going to do what it always does…go on. Which meant that there was still hope for them, hope that they could survive all of this, just as long as they hold on. Just then he heard footsteps at the door and Daryl looked up to see the doc standing there.

"Snowing, huh…I was always told that the snow washes way all that is old, so the world can start afresh again in the spring."

"Out with the old and in with the new."

"Exactly," Dr. Huet said smiling as he watched Daryl climb up the few steps leading to the door he was standing in.

After Daryl reached him, Dr. Huet moved aside to let Daryl in and then he closed the door to keep the cold air out.

"If you wait in the waiting room, I will let Rick and Lori know that you are here."

"What about Carl?"

"Lori sent Carl home with Carol and that girl, Cathie."

"Fair enough. Now Doc…I wanted to talk to you about your group."

"What about us? Has someone done something wrong?"

"No…it's not that. It's just that with winter now here and you have a lot of elderly in your group…"

"You're worried if any of them don't make it through the winter, that they will turn and put everyone in danger."

"Yes," Daryl said nodding his head.

"I've already thought about that and I'm going to keep those I'm concerned about here at the hospital. The others I will just check in on every day."

"Thank you, that helps a lot."

"Now that you can stop worrying about the elderly, let's get you in to see Rick, shall we?"

"Thank you, Doc."

"You're welcome, Daryl." And with that Dr. Huet left to check on Rick and Lori.

Daryl sat down while he waited. It had been a long day and he was starting to get tired. Now that the concern he had about the elderly was gone, Daryl's thoughts returned to the issue at hand. Was Rick going to be angry with him for telling Lori or the fact that he let her go in first? And what about his decision about letting Merle work with Carol in the school? He knew that Merle had been a teacher, but what if Merle can't change and he hurts Carol or worse…one of the kids.

Daryl's head was starting to hurt. Leaning his elbows on his lap, Daryl placed his head in his hands. He stayed like that until Dr. Huet came to get him.

"Rick and Lori both want to talk to you."

Daryl nodded his head. So that was it. He let Lori go first, so Rick wants to get back with her. He knew it would never last. Slowly standing Daryl followed the old doctor down the dimly lit hall and stopping at a closed door. Dr. Huet then nodded at Daryl and walked away.

Daryl stared at the door, took a deep breath, knocked on the door and then waited. It wasn't long before Lori opened the door and let him in. As soon as he had entered, Daryl made a beeline for Rick.

As he stood next to the bed, Daryl gave Rick a look over. He could see that Rick was paler than normal, Daryl could even say Rick was…white. When Rick looked at him, Daryl could see that even Rick's eyes were pale, yet his smile was bright.

"So…you finally came to see me."

"I…I'm sorry, Rick. I just thought that…"

"It's ok, Daryl," Rick said reaching out with his good hand and rubbing Daryl's arm. "So, do I get a kiss or what?"

Rick watched as Daryl face turned slightly red. He thought it was cute when Daryl blushed, it showed that he did have a soft side.

Daryl could feel his ears burn a little; after all he did start this off, first with him kissing Rick in front of Hershel and Cathie, and then by telling Lori about then. Giving Lori a quick glance, Daryl smiled as he watched as she turned away a little. Lori's face was also slightly red.

Daryl leaned down and placed a firm, yet tender kiss on Rick's lips. It wasn't as long as he wanted it to be, but Daryl figured that type of kiss could wait until Lori left and he and Rick were alone.

After the kiss ended, Rick looked between Daryl and Lori. He knew that it was because Lori was there that Daryl had kissed him like that, so he needed to show Daryl that Lori had accepted them as a couple. He also saw a strange look on Daryl's face; a look of worry.

"You ok, Daryl?"

"I've been better, but I should be asking you that question."

"I'm fine, the doc said I will have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days just to keep an eye on me, but other than that I should be back to normal in no time."

"That's good. Look, Rick, about…" Daryl started to say as he looked at Lori who had walked over to join them.

"It's ok, Daryl, the doc and Lori explained everything to me and I'm fine with you telling Lori. Hell…we knew sooner or later we would have done it and Lori was upset with me not telling her, but she understands…right?" Rick said as he looked aver to Lori.

"Yes, Rick is right, I was angry Daryl, but not at the fact that he had moved on. It wasn't even the fact it was with a man…with you, it was just because I thought we were still friends and that he kept it from me."

Daryl looked straight in Lori's eyes while she was talking. He was always told and trained that if someone was lying, it would show in their eyes and Lori was telling the truth. She did accept them, but he could also see that she was still angry and upset with them. Not sure what to say, Daryl just let out a low grunt and nodded his head. He then turned back to Rick.

Lori felt like Daryl had dismissed what she had said, but she wasn't going to say anything in front of Rick, especially with the way he was at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Lori placed a hand on top of Daryl's that was holding Rick's; she then smiled at them both.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. Daryl…I really do care, you know."

Lori gave Daryl's hand a little squeeze and then Rick a kiss on the cheek. As her hand touched the door handle, Daryl called out her name. Smiling, Lori turned back around.

"I just wanted to tell you that I made the decision that Merle is going to help Carol out at the school as of tomorrow."

"But," Lori said confused, "shouldn't someone who is qualified do that job?"

"Carol isn't qualified, but she will be staying in charge. As for Merle…he's a qualified high school teacher."

"He is?" both Lori and Rick said, shocked at this information.

"Yes, he is. I know what happened to put him in prison, but it didn't really have anything to do with him being a teacher."

"Rick, are you ok with this?"

Both Daryl and Lori looked at Rick. He could see the concern in both their eyes. Lori because this was Merle they were talking about and Daryl…well Daryl's concern was whether or not Rick would accept his decision.

"Yes, Lori, I'm fine with it. If I hadn't made it, would you have still questioned Daryl's decision, I don't think so. While I'm out of action, Daryl is in command and whatever he decides, I'm happy with."

"Ok, I'll mark it into the records tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lori, and for the record, it was Carol, not Merle who asked me if he could help out."

"If Carol is ok with it then so am I. Goodnight, Rick, Daryl," Lori said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Goodnight, Lori," both men said as she disappeared from sight.

They were now alone, alone at last, and Daryl would now find out if what Rick had just said was the truth or not.

"Rick…did you mean that?"

"Mean what? That Lori accepts us, yes."

"No, I believe you about that, it's…it's what you said about having to accept my decisions."

"Of course they need to accept your decisions; you are my second in command, Daryl. Your decisions are just as important as mine are."

"Do you think I made the right decision about Merle?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course I do. I know Merle and I knew he was a good teacher. Just something went wrong and…as they say, the rest is history."

"Then yes, Daryl, I do believe you made the right decision. Did you make any more while I decided to try and kill myself?"

"Not funny, Rick, and yes, I did make at least one more decision and that was Hershel's fault. He said I needed to start to make decision just in case you couldn't and I decided that the stuff he, Glenn and Maggie found in the barn to be kept secret and only used on special occasions."

"That's good; it was exactly what I was going to say."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, Daryl, do you want to tell me what's been happening while I've been out of action."

"Sure, but first," Daryl leaned down and finally gave Rick the long kiss he been waiting to give him. When they broke apart Daryl whispered, "I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Daryl."

With that Daryl grabbed a chair and sat down beside Rick's bed, holding his hand and started to tell Rick all that had happened that day.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	23. A Reminder that Nowhere is Safe

**Chapter 23:**** A Reminder that Nowhere is Safe**

It was early the next day, when Daryl was woken by a noise. Jumping up, he was ready to take on whatever it was, only to find Nurse Anna staring at him, fear reflecting in her eyes.

Blinking, Daryl looked around. At first he wasn't too sure where he was, but then his eyes fell onto Rick and everything came back to him. Looking back at Nurse Anna he cringe a little as she still had the look of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm still expecting attacks from walkers."

"It's…its ok, I should have been more careful. I guess we had it a lot easier in the hospital, then your group out there trying to survive."

"Yeah, but you would have just as much risk from the elderly and sick. If they died you were in the same building with them, at least we had a lot more space to escape in."

They then heard Rick speak, his voice full of sleep.

"You do realise that some of us are still trying to sleep."

"Rick," Daryl said as he turned back around. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Rick said followed by yawning.

"Well, I'm sorry Daryl, but you will have to leave while I check Rick over." Nurse Anna said as she walked around to the other side of the bed.

Nodding his head Daryl answered her, "ok, I'll just…go and check on a few people and I will be back later." Daryl then lent down and gave Rick a quick kiss.

Squeeze his hand, Daryl then headed out of the room. He was a little nervous, as he didn't know if the news about him and Rick was out and if it was how everyone was going to take it. As Daryl walked pass a small room, he heard his name being called.

"Daryl!"

Looking in, he saw that it was Doctor Huet, so Daryl stopped and entered the room, he then sat down in an empty seat.

"Good morning, Doc."

"Good morning to you too, I take it that Rick is awake."

"Yes, Nurse Anna is with him. I thought I better check out what's going on outside and come back later."

"Sounds like a plan and I will go and check on Rick. Daryl…how are you doing?"

"Better," Daryl answered as he let out a sigh. "Just a little worried about everyone's reaction when they find out about me and Rick." Daryl watched as Doctor Huet nodded his head in agreement. "Anyway, this isn't getting me out there." Daryl finished off as he stood up.

"Just remember Daryl, it's more important to worry about what you and Rick thinks about your relationship, others…not so." Dr. Huet said as he too stood up.

"I know that, but me and Rick, well…we're the leaders of this group and we have to set an example."

"You two have already done that and now, it's time for you both to be happy."

"Thanks and…"

"Doctor Huet, you need to come now." Nurse Moree said as she rushed into the room. Looking over at Daryl, Nurse Moree continued. "You might want to come as well." and with that she was out the door again.

Daryl and Dr. Huet looked at each other and then followed. Nurse Moree led them along the small hall to the room where Dr. Huet had the elderly in.

"When I went to check on them, they were all like this."

Opening the door, Daryl and Dr. Huet saw that all of the elderly were now walkers. Some were even walking around. As soon as one had seen Daryl, it started to snarl and head towards the door. Following suit, so did the others that were walking, while the ones still strapped to the beds tried to break free. Daryl pushed Dr. Huet and Nurse Moree back and closed the door.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Huet asked.

"I don't know, I checked on them about three hours ago and them, when I came back they were all lie that."

"I've seen people turn fast, but not that fast."

"I have, and Rick saw one turn nearly straight away."

"Really?" Dr. Hurt asked surprised.

"Yes, it was his best friend, but he had gone mad and he had attacked Rick with the intent to kill him, Rick was quicker. Rick said that by the time he had turned around, Shane was already standing as a walker and if Carl hadn't shot him, well…we all know what would have happened. It was before we knew that no matter how you die, you will be turned."

"I'm sorry to hear that Daryl, but what do we do now?"

"I'll go and find T-Dog, Glenn and the two that came with you, to help me get rid of…I mean put down, Umm…"

"It's ok Daryl, we know what you mean."

"Thanks and Doc, can you see if anyone has been around here in the last few hours."

"Sure, but why?"

"Cause these oldies, didn't just die or got bit by one that had turned."

"How…how do you now that?" Nurse Marree asked.

"Cause one had a knife in his chest and the straps look like they have been undone, not broken."

"Oh, god," Nurse Marree said as she covered her mouth, Dr. Hurt pulled her close and gave her a comforting hug.

"It will be ok, why would someone do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but we better do something before they work out a way to get out." Daryl said as he turned to walk away.

"Don't worry, we won't let them, but hurry back." Dr. Hurt yelled after him.

After Daryl left, Dr. Hurt sent Nurse Marree to let Nurse Anna and his wife to know what had happened, while he waited for Daryl and the rest to get back.

Daryl walked out of the hospital and into the new day. The sun wasn't high in the sky and because of the surrounding hills, you couldn't see, but it was still high enough to start sending light into the open cave. The snow that had fallen the night before was still lying, undisturbed on the ground, with only a few foot prints in it.

A cool and crisp breeze blew pass Daryl, causing him to pull his coat closer. The breeze chilled him, but not as much as the thought that someone, sometime last night snack into the hospital and killed the elderly and left them as walkers. He also couldn't shake the fact that when Nurse Marree had walked into that room it could have gone so wrong.

They had found this place of safety, a chance to start again, but they had started to forget that the danger outside could still over whelm here. Daryl looked up, as he heard the sound of someone walking his way, it was Hershel.

"Is everything ok Daryl?" Hershel asked as he saw the sickly look on Daryl's face.

"No, it's not." Daryl answered shaking his head. We have walkers in the hospital and I was off to find T-Dog and the others to give me a hand."

Daryl listened as Hershel let out a heavy breath; he guessed Hershel must have thought it had something to do with Rick.

"How many?"

"All the elderly, looks like someone killed them." It was straight to the point; Daryl just didn't feel like messing around with words.

"Why would…"

"I don't know, all I do know is we need to put them down now, before they get out."

"Right, of course we do…I saw T-Dog heading towards the library on my way here."

"Thank you Hershel, if you want you can give the Doc a hand while I go and get him."

"Ok, but don't be long."

"I won't," Daryl said as he patted the old farmer on the arm as he passed.

Hershel watched Daryl walk away before heading into the hospital. By the time he had found Dr. Hurt, Nurse Anna and Marree, Dr. Hurt and Rick were all standing there talking.

"Daryl sent me in to see if there is anything I can do?"

"Do you know anyway to get Rick to go back to his bed?" Dr. Huet asked.

"And I just told you Dr. Huet, I'm not going back to bed. I only have a broken arm, I can still help."

Hershel laughed a little at the two men. They were just as bull-headed as each other.

"Sorry Doc, I can't help you there. Rick has always told me what to do, not the other way around."

"Well, it doesn't really matter, we still can't do anything until Daryl and the others get back." Nurse Anna said.

"That's true," Dr. Huet said, but maybe we better check-in on the other patents while we wait."

"You go and do that, I will keep an eye on here," Rick said agreeing with Dr. Huet, "But knock on the doors first, before you opening them, just to make sure it's safe."

"Will do Rick," Dr. Huet said before turning to Hershel. "You keep an eye on him for me?"

"Yes Doc, I will." Hershel said as he turned around back around to look at Rick, who didn't look too impressed.

"Meet back here soon," Dr. Huet laughed when he too saw Rick's face; he then walked away with the two nurses.

It didn't take Daryl long to find T-Dog and Lori talking just outside the library. As he approached he could hear them talking. He stopped to listen to what they had to say.

"I really think Daryl has made a mistake putting Merle at the school."

"I know what you mean, but he is the second in charge and you did say that Rick backs him."

"I know, I just…I don't like the idea Merle being so close to Carl and Daryl's decision could have been made because Merle is his brother."

"But Rick does trust Daryl's decision…right?"

"Yes, but Rick and Daryl relationship isn't what we thought it was."

"What do you mean?"

"They're…well…" Taking a deep breath, Lori just said the word she dreaded to say, "lovers."

"And…you think Rick would risk the safely of the kids just to please his lover?"

"Of course not, it's just…I don't know…I guess I'm reading too much in to it."

"You are."

Both T-Dog and Lori turned around when Daryl revealed that he was standing there.

"Daryl," They said together.

"You were spying on us?" Lori barked a little upset at being caught.

"No…not really. I was looking for T-Dog and just overheard what you two were talking about."

"Sorry, we didn't mean any harm from it. It's just that we were…"

"It's ok T-Dog, I understand why you question about Merle being a teacher, but to be honest he was a good teacher. It was just one stupid mistake that ended his career and sent him on the wrong path." Looking over at Lori and still seeing concern he continued, "Merle had found a kid with drugs on him and Merle took it off him, but just as the kids passed them over the cops arrived and thought Merle was giving them to the kid."

"Not that I don't believe you, how do you know that was the truth?" Lori asked expecting Daryl not to be able to answer it.

"I was there, but because of the way I dressed, the fact that I was his brother and that the boy kept saying that Merle was trying to push the drugs on him, the police didn't believe us. Because Merle was a teacher it was classed as higher crime and he was jailed. He just went downhill from there."

"I'm sorry Daryl, I just…I guess I judged you and Merle just like everyone else does and didn't think about the story behind the person." Lori said.

"No worries, Lori, anyway…I need you, Glenn and a few others at the hospital, T-Dog."

"Sure, what's up?"

"We've got walkers and it looks like someone has killed them."

"No, we're supposed to be safe here." Lori said a little scared.

"I know, but the truth is, we're not. We we're getting too use to the good life and this is a good reminder that the dangers of walkers will always be there. Now, T-dog…"

"I'll go and get Glenn from the farm and Steve and Mark are back at my place."

"Ok, I'll go and get them and Merle and we will all meet back at the hospital."

"You're on," T-Dog said as he took off towards the farm.

"Lori, can you door knock, but don't enter until its safe and tell everyone to stay indoors. But if you hear anything…"

"I'll report it back to you and Daryl…I am really sorry about before"

"Don't worry about it. I'm expecting even worst when the news about me and Rick gets out. Anyway we better get going." with that Daryl and Lori headed off their own ways.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
